Peeta's Solution
by ChaseChick
Summary: Sequel to Peeta's Problem. A mostly cured Peeta is taking on the Capital as he and Katniss enter the arena for a second time. Peeta will do anything to save Katniss but Katniss can't live without Peeta. Is all fair in love and war? What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Peeta's Solution

Chapter 1

The Capital Awaits

_Author's Note: I told you I wouldn't keep you waiting! We continue on with our story from Peeta's point of view from _Peeta's Problem. _I strongly encourage that you read that story first if you haven't. I am burying myself in my writing because I don't want to face the real world for a while =) Enjoy!_

The train whisks us to the capital far too fast. I'm pouring over the names of selected tributes from each district and combing through the extensive notes I'd made on each of them before, back when I couldn't do much more than get out of bed. I know I should try sleeping but I feel that I need to just keep going, push myself and see this thing through.

I'm roused from my thoughts as a warm hand slinks around my shoulders and begins rubbing my neck. I sigh in contentment before I can stop myself. "Come to bed Peeta, its late." She whispers.

"I really need to finish going through these notes." I try lamely. She pouts and sticks out her lip.

"Please. I can't sleep without you." She pleads. She grabs my hand and I follow her without much of a struggle.

She leads me down the corridor to her room and pushes me down on the bed. She efficiently sheds my shoes and my prosthetic. My shirt and pants are the next to quickly follow to the pile on the floor, she pushes me back against the pillows before she flicks off the light and glides in next to me. Her skin is warm and soft against mine and I can suddenly feel how very tired I am. She curls around my arm, her back to my chest and I wrap my arms around her protectively as I've done so many times before. I listen to the sounds of her breathing even out and I follow her into the lands of slumber.

I'm awoken by the sound of Haymitch clearing his voice. "Ehm.."

I open one eye and just give him a smirk; I don't bother bolting from the bed or bother adjusting the blankets. "Morning Haymitch."

The sound of my voice startles Katniss whose head pops up and she begins to look around at the source of her wake up call. When she spots Haymitch she makes a small squeak and dives back under the covers. I just laugh. "C'mon you two, we'll be in the capital in an hour or so, get a move on." He laughs as he shuts the door. "Seems I always catch you two in bed when we're on this blasted train!"

I hear Katniss groan under the blankets, I flip the blankets back and pull her back to me and nuzzle her neck with kisses, "Good morning beautiful."

She giggles and hops out of the bed to head to the showers. "Care to join me?" She asks and I leap from the bed and reattach my limb in what I'm sure is a record speed and follow her into the showers.

After a long and thorough shower we head to breakfast. I don't think either of us has quit smiling at each other. I smile to myself as I think how far Katniss and I have come since our last train ride together. I catch Effie giving us glances before she excuses herself from the table sniffling.

Haymitch, Katniss and I continue to eat in amicable silence until we feel the train slow down at the train station in the Capital. I'm startled to see how sober Haymitch is and I note that I haven't seen him with his signature flask yet this trip. We disembark and are immediately bombarded by Capital fans sobbing and yelling our names. I tighten my grip around Katniss's arms as we are whisked through the mob and into the training center.

We ride the same elevator and are shown to the same suite as last year. It's remarkable how much is the same yet everything has changed. We find Cinna and Portia waiting in our suite this year, our rooms are set up to make us over here instead of in within the bowels of the training center. They do minimal work and dress us in matching form fitting somber ensembles. I can't help but appreciate Katniss's newly acquired curves and I see she keeps eyeing me with a blush on her face.

"This year I don't want you to smile or show the crowd any attention what so ever. " Cinna tells us. "Be cold, indifferent, you are above this, you shouldn't be here. " I squeeze Katniss's hand as we head to the elevators to head to the tribute parade.

Portia smiles at me and squeezes my shoulder as we ride down to the first floor. I give her a small smile in return before the doors open and announce our arrival to the room of tributes. I immediately begin to assess each of the tributes, some are young, not much older than us, and others are old, far too old to be in this situation. Some I can't believe are even moving under their own power. Of course there are the ones I worry most about, Finnick O'Dair, Johanna Mason, and of course Brutus, Enobria… any of them are lethal in their own right. I see them all milling about all lost in their own thoughts and some are sizing us up.

I feel rather than see their eyes on us. It makes me want to wrap my arms protectively around Katniss and shield her from their view but I don't want them getting the idea that she is weak and needs my protection. We move over to our chariot and climb aboard waiting for our cue to turn on our flames.

Before long our chariot is bumbling along the parade route. Our form fitting black leotards are alight in blue flame. I hear the screams of the crowd but I don't actually look in their direction, instead I clasp Katniss's hand in my own and stare stoically straight ahead, to the podium where our greatest enemy of all awaits, Snow.

He stands perched behind his stand, high up in the air; he looks down at us like he's tending a flock of sheep. I stare at him and I don't break eye contact when his eyes meet mine. I want him to know that I will not back down, I will not be scared, and I'm fighting to the end.

I'm not sure but I think Snow ends his speech early due to the eerily quiet and unenthusiastic crowd, I think I even hear shouts of dissent and even some out right calls to stop the games. I smile to myself, that can't have been part of his master plan.

We return to our suite to rest and prepare for the next few days of training. After dinner, rather than watch the replay of the parade I tug on Katniss's arm and lead her to the roof. "C'mon, I could go for a walk." I whisper in her ear. She smirks as she catches our code. As we reach the roof I slip off my jacket and slip it around her shoulders, there is always a steady breeze blustering on the roof tops and I don't need her catching a chill. I settle against the side of the wall and peer out over the ledge; Katniss comes to me and leans back against me. She fits perfectly, leaning against my chest, I wrap my arms around her and she holds on to me. I lean forward and rest my head on her shoulder.

"How are you doing?" I ask her softly. She leans her head to the side exposing her neck to me and I place a soft trail of kisses up to ear.

She gives me a giggle and a little shudder. "Better now. " She whispers back. She turns quickly around presses me up against the wall; I am shocked and impressed by her speed and just how fast she was able to overtake me. Before I can comment she presses her lips to mine. Her lips taste of the strawberries and cream of dessert, so sweet, so perfect.

In this horrible most impossible of places we find solace in one another. I know I won't come out of this alive but at this moment, with our limbs entangled on the rooftop, my skin against hers, I feel more alive than I ever have or probably ever will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 2**

**The Countdown Begins**

_Author Note: I hope you are all enjoying the start of this new story. I'd appreciate any feedback for the direction of this story. I'm not really sure how it will all play out yet. I also have a few story ideas in my head for a modern day Katniss but is there one anyone wants to see? What can I say I love the relationship between Katniss and Peeta and I would like to dabble in it a bit more with a modern back drop._

_Read and review… because the reviews make my day!_

"I want you to make alliances." Haymitch states simply as he butters his toast.

"No." Katniss snips back. I simply pinch the bridge of my nose as I feel a headache starting to form. I always seem to get one when they get into it.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Haymitch, we work better as a team." I try to be amicable but we all know if it comes down to choosing sides I will always fall on Katniss's side.

"Yes but some of these contenders have known each other for years, decades even, who do you think they will team up against given the opportunity?" He promptly looks to each of us as if proving his point. "Plus it doesn't help that they are afraid the two of you will be hogging all the sponsors, it will be in their best interest to either get rid of you first or team up with you."

I can see his logic and I start thinking of the list of potential tributes to approach. Katniss grumbles into her pancakes. When she looks at me I give her a shrug and look of reassurance.

We enter the training room at ten on the nose we find that only half the tributes are there. Some look bored and some look transfixed as though they are high on morphling and I have to remind myself that they probably are. Katniss and I stick together and take rotations at the knot tying booth, survival skills and knife throwing before lunch.

We are herded through a double door and into a common eating area. Katniss and I sit at our table looking around warily while eating our picnic style lunches. I am munching on the last of the grapes before I have the gall to mention what I've come up with. "I think I'd like to approach Finnick and Johanna," I say without preamble.

Katniss raises an eyebrow at me and replies "Well I want Wiress and Beetee." I choke back my chocolate milk and start to laugh. She raises an eyebrow at my response.

"Okay, deal. Why don't we split up this afternoon and introduce ourselves."

"Deal," She says as she crumples up the wrapping from her sandwich.

After lunch I head over to the hand to hand combat area where I see Finnick and Johanna having a friendly spar. I honestly don't know how you can fight someone and laugh about it like you are old comrades but that's what these two are doing.

"Well hello there Peeta," Finnick throws the greeting my way as he deftly side steps Johanna's lunge with her sword.

"Hello." I return nervously watching the two of them go back and forth. "I was wondering if I might have a word with you two?" I spit out before I lose my guts.

"Well what do you think you are doing right now?" Laughs Johanna. She seems to be enjoying this fighting routine they have and it doesn't look like the first time they've spared

"Well I wondered if you two might be amicable to an alliance in the arena." I say with a little more bravado than I feel.

"Will that little firecracker be joining us in the alliance?" Finnick asks his eyes alight with mischief.

I squelch down the tiger that wants to leap from my chest, Finnick needs to keep his womanizing hands off of her! "If you mean Katniss than yes she will be part of the alliance."

"Okay then, deal." Johanna answers for the two of them. Finnick stops the sparing match and stops to wipe the sweat from his brow onto his sleeve. He offers out his hand and I take it up in a firm handshake.

"Deal," I affirm before seeking out Katniss. I nervously scope out the area looking for her and are relieved when I catch her talking with Beetee and Wiress by the edible plant booth. She catches my eye and smiles. As I make my way over to her the dismissal bell rings and we are dismissed for the day.

"How'd it go?" I ask her as we ride the elevator up to our suite alone.

"They agreed, you?" She asks while twirling the end of her braid.

"The same." I offer her a smile. I'm trying to keep my thoughts away from what I'd like to be doing to her right now but her wicked smile and tugging on that braid has all but about done me in.

She parts ways at her room and I force myself to continue on to my own room and to take a long cold shower. I shouldn't be having these thoughts about Katniss. I can't keep leading her on; I need to pull back so that she can get over me quicker when this is over, but I just find her hard to quit.

Day two of training plays out similar to the first and I honestly feel like the time is dragging on, all I want is to just spend some time alone with Katniss. I can't seem to think straight anymore. It's dangerous because I can't concentrate on what's right in front of me, instead I'm fantasizing about what I want I'd be doing if we were alone in our rooms.

After the dismissal that day we return to our suites and are surprised when we arrive at the dining table for dinner, along with Haymitch and Effie we find Cinna and Portia joining us. I smile warmly at Portia and help Katniss to her seat before taking my own.

Cinna offers me a small nod. "How'd your day go?" He asks Katniss.

"Well we made a few alliances." She mumbles as she begins to spoon up the lamb stew that's steaming in front of her. Haymitch raises an eyebrow in question.

"Beetee, Wiress, Johanna and Finnick," She lets out with an aggravated sigh. She will never admit that he may have been right.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" I ask Haymitch and Effie.

"Well I don't think you two need our help for the interview so unless Cinna or Portia needs you for your fittings I think you are free." I see her eyes begin to shimmer with unshed tears.

I look to Portia who just shrugs, "I don't think we need anything really, we have your measurements from when you arrived so I don't think we'll need you to get ready until five or so." I can hardly believe my luck. An entire day with Katniss, no trainings, nothing until the evening interviews, I look over to Katniss to see if she is excited as I am and her beaming smile does not disappoint.

That night we fall asleep in the arms of the other but the blissful feeling wasn't meant to last. I awake with stabbing hot pains all over my body. Fear. I couldn't save Katniss from Brutus in my dream and the fear alone would have been crippling but the pain has rendered me entirely useless.

"Peeta?" Katniss turns to me in the dark. She can feel that I'm soaked in sweat.

I can only mumble "I'm okay." But it must not have been convincing enough because she leans over and flicks on the bedside light.

"Oh my god Peeta!" She covers her mouth with her hand. "Are you okay?" Her eyes are asking me if it's attack. I'm sure the rooms are bugged so I guess we should keep it on the down-low. If President Snow were to listen in he would expect me to be incapacitated completely, incapable of speech or much of anything if I was having a full blown adrenaline attack.

I just offer her a shrug and lean my head back in the pillow and try to take slow breaths. She returns from the bathroom and begins to wipe me down with a cool cloth and dry me off with a towel. After the initial pain the aches and feverish feeling return so she returns the covers and pulls me close, rubbing her hands on my arms in an effort to calm my chattering teeth. Though this attack is minute compared to my previous ones it's still disconcerting, I had hoped to have enough of a handle on my emotions to block out any more of these from cropping up. I guess I was wrong.

Where Katniss is concerned I will never be able to stop my emotions. I can't stop loving her and I can't stop the fear in my heart of losing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 3**

**Our Last Night**

_Author's Note: I just can't quit writing! Of course it doesn't help that the internet is down at work so I have nothing better to do until its back up. I'll take what I can get!_

I'm standing in the hallway staring at my reflection in the mirror when I catch a glimpse of her as she enters behind me. My breath stills in my chest and I forget to breath. My God she is beautiful. Cinna has dressed her in a breathtaking white gown, like a wedding gown I think. It dawns on me that my tuxedo would be fitting for a wedding too.

I turn around to greet her and I finally remember to suck a breath through my lips. "You are so beautiful," I tell her as I take her hand in mine. She offers me a nervous smile. I know she is worried about the interviews; she never was a people person. I pull her a little closer and make small circles on her back with the tips of my fingers. "Don't worry it will be okay, they love you." I whisper into her ear.

We make our way down to wait backstage until we are called to sit. This year each of the tributes will sit on the stage while waiting for their turn with Caesar. A spectacle, that's what we are, or maybe Snow just wants to keep an eye on us. I lean in to Katniss and whisper to her, we are the last ones in line so this is the last chance I'll have to speak to her semi-privately. "I have a plan but I need to ask you, will you be angry with anything I do in this interview?" She looks at me with her sharp grey eyes as if wondering what I might be up to this time.

"No Peeta, I trust you. We wouldn't have made it out the last time were it not for your last interview." She blushes red when she mentions that.

"So you're saying you won't push me into a vase this time?" I ask with a smirk.

She giggles and lays her lips on mine, "Never."

We don't have time for any more conversations as we are hurriedly escorted to our chairs. We are two far spread to touch so I just look at her and focus on her as the curtain is pulled up, I try to keep my heart from beating or acknowledging the fear that wants to creep in. The noise of the crowd is deafening. There are shouts of endearment for nearly all the tributes but I can barely hear them over the shouts for Katniss and me. Caesar Flickerman bounds onto the stage wearing his electric blue signature suite and hair, "Welcome, welcome!" He tries to quite the crowd down but he seems to be having a hard time of it. He continues to smile while he looks to some Capital fledglings running around in the front prodding them to get a handle on the situation. Eventually the discord quiets down and we begin.

"And here we are yet again; this year marks the third Quarter Quell!" There are some that offer a half-hearted applause at this. "And we have some familiar faces up here this year. Well without further ado let's get down to it!"

The first to go, District 1's Cashmere, starts the night off with a bang. "I just can't imagine what all of my fans will be going through." And so it begins. Each tribute offers the capital a small jab.

Johanna encourages the creators to change the games; Chaff insists the President could put a stop to this if he wanted. Treason, they are all committing treason and I smile grimly because in a way we are all comrades committing the same felony and we will all be committed to death, but we won't go down easily, we are victors after all.

Katniss stands shakily and I offer her a warm smile as she approaches the center of the stage. "Katniss, Katniss, our beautiful Girl on Fire!" She just smiles back at him and out to the crowd. "Might I say that you look absolutely stunning tonight?"

"Thank you, it's actually… it's actually my wedding dress." Caesar's mouth opens and does not close.

"My dear, did Peeta propose?" She nods with tears in her eyes. Huh, didn't think she had it in her, but it will play perfectly into my interview. The cheers are deafening and Caesar can't rein them in before her time runs out. She instead just kisses her three fingers and holds it up in a salute to the crowd.

"And last but certainly not least, the other half of our Star Crossed Lovers, Peeta Mellark!" I smile and wave as I make my way to the center of the stage. Nearly half a minute of screaming ensues before I can begin my interview. "Well Peeta you took the big step and finally asked the love of your life to marry you huh?" He's trying to be overly chummy but I can see the bead of sweat forming on his brow, he's worried how this is going to play out.

"Actually Caesar I did more than that. " A hush falls on the room, "Do you think our friends here can keep a secret?" Caesar just nods his head. "We are already married. We had a private ceremony in 12 just her and me… and a fire." I let the tears come to my eyes as I look over to her and mouth the words I long to shout to her "I love you." I need reassurance to continue and she gives it to me as she nods and mouths the words back to me. The crowd is going nuts but my time is running out.

"I bet you are so glad you had that precious time with her." He remarks.

"Actually I'm not." The room falls silent, deadly silent.

"Surly some time is better than none at all?" Caesar asks with a confused expression on his face.

"I'd think that too, except, well… She's carrying my baby."

I've gone and done it now. The thunderous response from the crowd is deafening, they are stamping their feet screaming, and women are fainting. The ceremony is brought to a quick halt and the curtain is dropped and we are plunged into darkness. I feel Katniss's arm clasp on to mine and I pull her in the direction of the exit.

Haymitch, Cinna and Portia pull us into an elevator and jam their fingers on the button until the doors close. I look at Katniss and place a hand on either arm, her arms are covered in goose bumps and I can feel a faint tremor run through her arms. Looking up in to her grey eyes I ask her, "Do I have anything I need to apologize for?"

"Nothing," She says as tears start to make fine tracks down her face. I wipe them away with my thumbs and then lean in and place a searing kiss on her lips. I don't stop until the ding of the bell announces our arrival to our suite.

We make our way out to the windows to see the rowdy crowds far below. "I think it's safe to say that you two have out done yourselves again this year." Haymitch remarks with a smirk.

"Listen," Cinna whispers and pulls us into a huddle, "Get changed into your arena suits now, I have a feeling the Capital may retaliate and it's obvious they aren't playing by the rules this time around."

We nod in agreement and hastily make our way back to our rooms. I cannot stand being away from Katniss, even for a moment, so I simply retrieve my uniform and boots and return to help Katniss out of her dress. I lock the door behind me and make my way to her. I crush her lips to mine and she kisses me back with equal fervor. Her tongue clashes with mine in a wrestling match that I may just let her win.

She turns around and I undo each of the white pearl buttons that holds her dress together. It falls to the floor and she is left in her heels, panties and corset. I untie the corset while my mouth kisses her collar bones, then her neck before returning to her lips. I push the corset to the ground and follow it down to slide off her silk panties. I lay my head against her stomach to try to catch my breath. I hadn't realized that I was panting and the last thing I want to do now is induce an adrenaline attack. I want to enjoy these last moments with her. She wraps her arms around me and lays her head to mine.

"I love you Peeta," She whispers into my hair.

"And I love you Katniss." We return to our loving making with fervor. After a hurried first round we take our time for the second round lingering and teasing, memorizing each other for what I'm sure will be the last time.

After showering and dressing in our tactical gear we return to bed. Sleep doesn't come for me but I'm glad to see that our lovemaking has tired her out. I'm holding her close, memorizing the feel of her body pressed up to mine, the shape of nose, the feel of her hair. I'm wide awake when capital guards burst through our door to retrieve us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 4**

**The Game is On**

_Author's Note: The action will really heat up this chapter! I'm looking forward to take a hand at it! How are you all enjoying this so far? I didn't get to write all weekend but that's okay because I'm going to start a new modern day Hunger Games fic as soon as I can think of a name… I'm horrible at naming these stories!_

_Read and review!_

I shout my goodbyes to Katniss as they rip me from the room. I see her startled expression as she wakes and takes in the situation before I'm pulled roughly from behind out of the room. "Okay, okay, I'm coming you can let go!" I yell to them but it's obvious they are under orders and don't release their tight grip. I pass a grim looking Haymitch and I do a double take at Effie because she doesn't have her wig on as they race to the hall to see what all the commotion is.

"Keep your head up kid." Haymitch shouts to me as they drag me into the elevator.

"Nice knowing you Haymitch, Effie!" I shout before the doors slide shut. I feel a pinch in my wrists; they have tied off my hands with a plastic handcuffs. I keep moving my wrists trying to ease the tightness up a bit but it just bites into the tender skin on my wrists the more I struggle so I try to still them.

"Where are we going? What's going on?" I ask to the three armed guards that are dressed all in peace-keeper white.

"Shut up," one shouts to me.

"What the hell is going on, are we going to the arena?" I'm answered with a slamming blow to the side of my face. I'm seeing stars for a minute and I shake my head trying not to black out. I start focusing on taking my even breaths because I hate to admit that this situation has me unnerved. I won't be able to protect Katniss if I'm not with her.

I'm lead down one corridor and then another. I feel like we've been walking for ages. Judging by the piping and ventilation systems that are running along these halls I'd say we were under the training center, walking in the bowels of the city. Where are they taking me? We halt upon a big steel door with a Panam crest splashed across it. _Snow._

I should have known that he would have had something to do with this. I'm roughly pushed into the room and deposited unceremoniously to a hard back wooden chair. Before me is a heavy table and sitting there looking cool and calm is the President.

I don't acknowledge him I just stare at the wall opposite me. If I'm going to die I will be defiant against the capital until my last breath. "Well Mr. Mellark, you are looking well," Snow begins with a fake smile. I don't respond I simply continue staring straight ahead. "So tell me, how did you manage to thwart our little punishment?" When I still don't respond though I catch his nod to the peace keeper behind me, I suck in a breath and hold it in preparation for whatever is about to come my way. I feel a zinging snap and my whole body jerks as electricity flows through me. I shake and jerk no matter how much I try not to, my body is acting of its own volition. I might be having an adrenaline attack right along with this but I can't decipher one burning pain from the next. When the peace keeper removes the device from my neck I still continue to randomly twitch.

"Now, if you would just cooperate and answer me when I talk to you I wouldn't have to keep doing this Peeta. I can call you Peeta right?" President Snow says. My head hangs limply off my neck and I rest it on the cool surface of the table trying to catch my breath. "Now I'm going to ask you again, how did you thwart the serum?" I don't answer; I won't turn in Katniss or her mother. He stands and tugs on the bottom of his flawless suit to smooth invisible wrinkles. "Fine then, have it your way. I'll have my guards carry on with this until you either decide to talk or its time to launch you into the games." He walks briskly past me and out the door.

"Are you going to answer?" The guard with the device in his hands steps forward to ask me.

I merely grunt which he takes as a no. He laughs and shocks me again. I lose track of the time, the burning pain consumes me and I can't make a conscious thought let alone talk. I'm sure it was well after midnight when I was dragged down here but there are no clocks here to show me if time is even passing. If the schedule continues the same as last year we'd depart for the arena by nine am and launch at noon on the dot. I have to last nine hours or so of this torture. I take some comfort in the fact that they actually need me to appear in the games so they won't be able to kill me down here, I hope at least.

Somewhere in between the shocks I mercifully lose consciousness. When I come to again my eyes are blurry and everything around me is muffled. I ache from head to toe and my mouth tastes of coppery blood. I'm being half carried, half dragged down the hall. Now where are we going? I'm thrown to the floor and blasted with a hose of ice cold water. I sputter and try to spit out the water and just as I want to succumb to drowning in it they stop and then drag me on my way. I hear the ding of an elevator and then another. The flooring changes from tile to metal grate, I hear others talking and the hum of engines. They've taken me to the hovercraft that will fly me to the arena. They drop me into a seat and pull the fastenings close. My head falls back in relief and I close my eyes oblivious to who I sit next to or what is going on.

"Peeta! Peeta!" I hear I whisper of someone next to me. I try for a moment before I actually succeed in lifting my heavy eye lids to see who is talking to me.

"Huh?" Is all I'm able to grunt before my blurry eyesight starts to clear.

"It's me, Chaff." I see Haymitch's friend sitting next to me in the hovercraft. "You okay kid? What the hell did they do to you?"

I just shrug and try to stop a residual tremor from shuddering through me. I'm still freezing from my impromptu shower and the electricity is still making my body weak. I'm not sure which is even causing my tremors.

"Well it looks like your half way to deaths door step already." He continues on. I look at the hovercraft to see who else is on but the pairs to each of the tributes on this hovercraft ride in a second hovercraft. I squelch my disappointment as I realize I really won't see Katniss until I get in the arena. Chaff must catch my disappointment because he continues speaking. "I saw Haymitch this morning, looked like hell. So did your girl." I look at him in alarm before he rushes on. "Said she'd been crying for you all night, she's alright though don't you worry." I sigh a little in relief. They didn't torture her and for that I am thankful.

The hovercraft slows down and lands, two peace keepers for each tribute file in and escort us out to our prep and loading station. When the door seals behind me in my launch room I lean heavily back against it. The clock on the wall tells me I have exactly fifteen minutes before launch. "Peeta?" I hear from the shadows. Portia steps forward into the dim lighting and I smile gratefully.

"Portia." I rush forward and hug her. When she squeezes a little too hard I try to stifle a moan before it escapes but I can't.

"Oh my Peeta, what did they do to you?" I shake my head. I don't doubt for a second that they aren't watching and listening to us this very moment and I don't want anyone else caught in the crosshairs of the capital if I can help it.

"I'll be okay Portia. I just want to thank you for being a wonderful stylist… and friend." Tears run unchecked down her face as well as mine and she hugs me once more before she dabs some ointment on my split lip the crescent finger nail shaped cuts in my palms and my aching wrists.

"That's all the medical supplies I had Peeta, I'm sorry I couldn't help you more." I take her hand in mine and look her in the eye.

"You've done more than enough Portia, more than you should have." I give her a quick kiss on the cheek before the warning buzzer sounds for launch. I stand on my launcher and the before I can utter anymore goodbyes I'm cut off from Portia with a resounding whoosh of closing glass. I watch Portia until I can't see her any more. I'm enveloped in darkness for a moment before I'm blinded by the rays of the sun and I am able to catch my first glimpse of the arena. My heart sinks. I'm surrounded by water.

In District 12 we have no large bodies of water. We aren't a wealthy district and aren't afforded such luxuries as swimming pools. The biggest body of water I've ever been in is my bathtub. With all of my research and all of our training I never once thought about such an obstacle. Well done. The tube retreats into the ground and I'm left standing on my pad watching the clock count down. The cornucopia rests on a sand bar to my left and the tributes have their own platform all the way around it. I don't see Katniss so I assume she must be on the other side of the cornucopia. The cannon shoots off and the games begin but I stand where I'm at. What am I supposed to do? I can't swim and even if I could the shore is too far for me to reach with the remaining strength I have. I can barely stay on my feet.

I watch for any sign of Katniss and my heart starts to pound when I catch site of her and Finnick at the cornucopia fighting off other tributes. Katniss has managed to get her hands on a bow at least. I'm comforted by the fact that she has other allies and her bow, she might just make it out of here again. I sit down to rest because I'm not sure what else to do really. "Are you coming or what?" I look down in surprise to see Finnick with is arm up to me.

"I can't swim." I tell him as I jump down into the warm water.

"Lucky for you, I could swim before I could walk." He offers me a grin and pulls me effortlessly to the shore. I should have known, his district four is the fishing district and his days would have been spent on the ocean.

He drags me to the sandy shore and I'm still out of breath even though he had done most of the swimming. I manage to climb to my knees before I'm knocked back again as Katniss throws herself on top of me. Her mouth seeks mind and for a minute I forget this is not the time or place for this sort of behavior.

"Shh. It's okay, I'm okay." I try to calm her down is she is sobbing hysterically. "Katniss c'mon we need to get moving." I tell her soothingly in her ear. Finnick stands on guard with his trident ready to thwart any attackers but they all seem to have their minds on hiding or getting goods from the cornucopia because none rush to kill us. "Where's Johanna, Beetee, Wiress?" I ask him as I haul my body to my feet.

"They are going to rendezvous with us at the northern most point of the arena." Finnick tells me. Leave it to him and Johanna to have already worked out a plan of who would get whom and where we would meet.

Katniss hands me an extra bow, a sheath of arrows and a long machete knife. I give her a small smile and head toward the north. The air is heavy with humidity and before long even the thin breathable fabric feels too constricting. My hair is curled in unruly tangles and sweat slides down my face and neck profusely. My tongue is thick and my mouth is dry, each swallow feels like sandpaper. I swing the machete in front of me to cut down the brush that blocks the path.

"We need to be careful" I say as I turn back to talk while walking forward.

"Look out there's a" Katniss starts but my blade already touches the force field and I feel a familiar zap of electricity and I'm flown through the air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Peeta's Solution **

**Chapter 5**

**Friends**

_A/N: The latest installment. I cranked this out quick like so I'm sure I have a million typos. Sorry about that, hope you enjoy it though. Please review._

I am really sick of being electrocuted. Between Snow's personal treatments the night previous and walking into that force field I am sick and damn tired of getting the shit zapped out of me.

When my vision starts to even out and I can hear more than muffled noises I try to move. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Finnick's voice, "Take it easy Peeta just stay still for a few minutes."

I ignore him and try to sit up but the world starts to tilt dangerously on its axis and my vision narrows so I grudgingly lay back down. It takes a moment for me to get my bearings, but when I do I realize I hear sobbing just out of my peripheral vision. The gut wrenching sobs can only belong to Katniss though I've never heard her sound quite so panicked, it makes my heart ache.

"Katniss?" I groan out, "Katniss where are you? Come here." My throat feels raw and dry and I can taste an overwhelming amount of copper. She drops to her knees next to me, her head bowed so I can't see her face. I tentatively reach of my hand to tilt her face to me and am somewhat alarmed at my shaking hand. "Hey, shhh. I'm alright, I'm right here. Baby I'm fine."

Though she quiets her sobs the tears still pour unchecked down her cheeks. I do my best to wipe them away but they are spilling at a rapid rate. I struggle to a sitting position and I cast Finnick a grateful look as he helps me to sit up. This spell seems to have caused a bit more damage than the treatment last night. I keep getting these fiery stabbing pains in my chest. I run my hand over my chest and am surprised how sore it is.

"No you're not Peeta, you were dead! You died! I can't live without you!" I rest my hand back in my lap because I'm too tired to hold it up any longer. It takes me a minute for her words to sink in, I died?

I look to Finnick for some sort of answer but he just gives me a shrug. "You probably will have a nice bruise from when I resuscitated your ass, but I'm not sorry." He gives me his cocky grin before he stands to his feet and begins searching the area for any threats.

"Well I'm not dead now so no worries." My attempt at lightening the mood has failed. I lean forward and catch her mouth in a kiss and wrap my arms around her. I lean against her to draw from her strength. After sometime I manage to pull myself shakily to my feet, I'm leaning heavily against Finnick but we can at least move. We aren't safe sitting here in the open like this. Katniss leads the way this time with her bow as Finnick helps me walk with one arm, his trident ready in the other. We keep the force field to our left, I'm a little more wary of it now.

"Don't worry about her Peeta, it's just the hormones," Finnick gives me a knowing wink. Right, the baby. How could I have forgotten? I guess it wasn't really on my mind, what was weighing on my mind was how desperate Katniss had looked because I was gone. How is she going to handle it when I really do go? It's only a matter of time; I just hope she can hang on long enough for Gale and Prim to reach her.

I'm nearly startled out of my wits when someone comes from behind us but Finnick doesn't even flinch. "It's okay, it's just Maggs. She's from my district and she's going to help us along." Katniss casts her a weary glance but continues moving forward.

Maggs is an elderly woman and she doesn't speak well. She is though, I notice, very light on her feet and she flanks us from behind and even though she may be frail I'd rather she walk behind us to offer us more protection than not. We walk for a long time before I'm stumbling more than I can walk.

Katniss gives me a concerned look and then looks to Finnick. "Let's rest here a bit, shall we?" He sits me down and I lean back against the rough bark of the tree. I'm covered in perspiration and dying of thirst, we need to find water soon. I berate myself for the situation I've put us in. I am the weak link; they don't need to be taking care of me.

Maggs and Finnick weave together some mats out of the heavy reed like weeds. They offer some cushion and even some warmth when draped over me. I'm a little feverish feeling and I can't seem to stop shivering. Katniss circles the area before announcing "I'm going to hunt, I'll stay within earshot. I'll be right back."

I want someone to go with her but I know I can't and I know she needs a moment to herself to collect her thoughts. Not to mention she probably will have better luck snuffing out some dinner if we all aren't traipsing through the woods. Maggs has collected some nuts and she begins cracking them open with a rock. She offers me a handful.

"Are they safe?" I ask her.

She nods and says something to me in her garbled tongue. She pops a few into her mouth and continues to crack more and set them in a woven bowl she's made. I take her lead and pop a few in my own mouth. They taste similar to pecans and I can't help but the smile that spreads over my face as I think of the few times I was ever aloud a pecan from the bakery. They were a rare delicacy in 12.

Katniss returns with a dead looking rodent but as she thumps it down in the middle of our clearing I'm shocked to see she has returned with visitors. At first my heart hammers in fear but then I recognize the surly face of Johanna and the hunched form of Beetee and the petite Wiress.

"Look who I found?" She announces as she sets to work cleaning her kill.

"Is that safe to eat?" I ask her.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Should be, it almost looks like a gopher. His nose is wet but I circled around, I couldn't find his water source."

I growl in frustration. I really hope they don't plan us to die of dehydration. Katniss must sense my displeasure in this because she looks up to the surrounding trees.

"Would it be too much trouble Haymitch for you to send us some damn water?" I laugh at her antics. She offers me a small smile as she finishes cleaning her kill. Beetee takes small chunks of meat and flings them against the nearby force field. They come back slightly charred and well done but cooked none the less. We all eat in silence but we all are thirsty and the meat is salty.

We all look up in shock as we hear the tell-tale ding of the parachute as it floats the ground at Katniss's feet. A metal object almost like a faucet, but what is it?

"It's a spiel," Johanna offers through the meat in her mouth. "We see the a lot in the lumber business, though they are usually for getting sap for syrup."

Katniss gets a thoughtful look on her face before she stands and asks for my machete. I look at her in question but hand it over without a word. She makes her way next to me and begins to stab at the tree I'm leaning against. After a few minutes of steady work she turns the spiel into the tree. We all watch and wait none of us bother to voice our hope aloud.

Eventually a small drip of water makes its way into a bead and falls to the ground, then another and another. Maggs hastily thrusts a woven bowl at Katniss and its soon filling up. She offers it to me first and she tips the tepid liquid down my throat, I nearly moan in delight. I stop after a few gulps and push the bowl to her.

"Not bad, a bit warm and sweet but nice, "I announce to the group at large. They all eagerly await their chance to get a drink. Maggs weaves another bowl so one is always filling and everyone gets their chance to drink. After our thirst is quenched sometime later Katniss brings a bowl over and tries to clean me up.

As her hand brushes my cheek I touch my hand to hers stilling her hand on my face. She is leaning in so close to me I can smell the meat and nuts on her breath.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods and I move my hand to her stomach. She looks at me oddly at first before smiling at me getting what I'm doing. "And the baby?"

"We're okay, but you had us worried."

"I'm okay baby. But you have to promise me something." When she doesn't consent I continue on, "You have to keep going when I'm gone, you can't shut down. I want to get you both home, you know I can't go with you this time, just promise me please?"

I can't keep the desperation out of my voice. She doesn't answer me but just drops her hands and throws her arms around my neck. I can feel the wracking sobs heave through her small frame. I pull her down on my lap and stroke her braid and make small circles on her back. Eventually her sobs quiet and her breaths even out, just as the sun sets, Katniss falls asleep in my lap. After the ordeal of the day I can't fight the exhaustion that is creeping over me. I glance around our group, at Finnick, Maggs, Johanna, Wiress and Beetee and I wonder if it's safe for us both to be asleep. I guess I'll have to take my chances. I can't fight it anymore and my eyes close and I fall into deep sleep with Katniss wrapped in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 6**

**A Tragic Love Story**

_A/N: Here is Chapter 6, I hope you all enjoy. I've also started my modern day Katnis/Peeta fic it's called Shattered, please check it out!_

I wake sometime before dawn with a crick in my neck but Katniss is snuggled comfortably under my chin so that brings a smile to my face. I try not to wake her but I ache from yesterday's ordeal, I try to shift ever so subtly but she starts awake.

"Morning" I whisper and place a soft kiss on her lips. She returns the kiss eagerly and for a moment I almost forget where we are.

"Morning" she whispers back as she breaks the kiss. Finnick and Maggs are on watch and Johanna, Beetee and Wiress are all asleep on mats in the clearing. "How many died yesterday?" She asks Finnick as she passes me a bowl of water.

"Twelve," Finnick replies business like. My eyes must get wide at the thought of half of the tributes being eliminated because he laughs at me. "That's a good thing Peeta."

I suppose it must be but it still seems like a terrible waste of life. The others stir at the sound of our voices and we all pack up what little camp we have. We nibble on the remaining meat and nuts as we set off in another direction. I'm not sure if we have a plan or if we are just going to wander aimlessly and take out any other tributes that we come upon. I swallow thickly at the thought of finding Chaff out here and having to kill him. This whole situation is ludicrous.

We wander back all the way back down to the beach and we have yet to see a single tribute. Things are quite, too quiet. Perhaps they've had enough carnage yesterday to satisfy them but I doubt it. I have a feeling the game makers want to end these games sooner rather than later. We rest at the border of the woods and the beach. I take the spiel from the loop on Katniss's belt and move to make a hole in a new tree to get us some water.

I stab at the tree repeatedly and I can feel blisters starting to form on my hands. Katniss had made this look easy, but it was hard work. I wipe the sweat that's dripping from my brow with my sleeve but the sleeve doesn't absorb it so it just smears it. I growl in discomfort.

"Peeta, can you come here for a second?" Katniss asks. Her voice sounds a little funny but I've nearly got the spiel into the tree at last.

"Yea just a second Katniss I've almost got this." I tell her as I start screwing the spiel into the tree.

"Peeta" her voice has me concerned so I stop what I'm doing to give her my attention. Her eyes are wide with alarm. "Come here please." She's backing slowly out onto the beach further from the woods. I walk slowly towards her wondering what it is that has her worried. The others are closer to the water shielding their eyes as they look at the trees. I chance a glance up into the foliage but I wish I hadn't. A large creature is sitting on a thick branch just over my head, its arms long and muscular, and its legs even more so. It has a wide flat nose and two brown very wise looking eyes. Two fangs jut out from its mouth as I try to shakily make my way out to Katniss. It must sense my fear because he lets out a startling bellow and leaps down onto me.

I hadn't noticed the thing even had claws until I felt them rake roughly across my chest. I can feel the burn of the cut and the slow seep of blood as I try to wrestle out of his grip. Before I can fully disengage from this beast two more drop out of the trees next to us. I see an arrow take down one and Finnick's trident take down another. I manage to free myself from the beast's arms and retrieve my machete that had fallen to the sand. I manage to slice at him and he backs off, though not entirely.

I try to back out further to where the others wait by the water but another creature drops from above even bigger than the last. He gives a mighty roar and plows into me knocking the wind out of me. He's just about to take a big swipe with his claws that I'm sure will at the very least take out my jugular when a small pale shape darts in front of me and lodges a small blade in its eye. The figure isn't quick enough though, the beast manages to swipe at its neck before falling to the ground dead. Like a switch had been thrown, once this larger beast had fallen the rest of them retreated back into the trees and disappeared.

I roll the small figure over. It's one of the morphling addicts I had watched in the training center. She's gurgling trying to talk but I just shush her and take her in my arms and rock her back and forth until the light leaves her eyes. I wasn't even aware I was crying until Katniss pulls me back from the body. I bury my face into her neck and sob as Finnick drags the body to the water for the hovercraft to take.

"Shh Peeta, it's alright" Katniss whispers as she runs her hands through my hair.

"Why did she do that? I didn't even know her!" I ask as I hiccup trying to get my very unmanly sobbing under control.

"She saw something good in you that is worth protecting Peeta." Katniss tells me as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I shake my head in doubt but I don't voice it. Katniss leads me to a warmer area out in the sunlight and Maggs brings water over from the tree I managed to tap. I sip some water and then Katniss attempts to wash the blood from me and clean out my wounds. The cuts aren't deep but they sting as she tries to clean them.

"I hope these don't get infected," Katniss mumbles as she finishes. "Animal scratches and bites are always prone to infection." I just nod glumly. I want to tell her that it won't matter that I'll be long gone before it becomes a problem this time but I don't want to get her upset so instead I stay quiet.

After some time we settle down right there on the beach with some fish Finnick and Maggs have caught. We even brazenly start a fire to cook them on. A parachute surprises us all as it drops from the sky with a loaf of bread, a gift from the morphling's district. Finnick counts the bread out to us and we each enjoy a chunk with our fish.

"I think I have the arena figured out," Beetee voices while we're chewing our fish.

"What do you mean you have it figured out?" Johanna asks through her mouth full of fish.

"The arena is a perfect circle, the cornucopia in the middle, each segment of the circle is exactly the same size." He says as he draws his diagram in the sand. I sit up and listen intently to what he's saying. "Each piece has its own horror to contend with and they happen the same time each day." He looks up at all of us hoping some of us have caught on to what he's saying. Wiress finally pipes in with an answer that was so obvious I should have seen it coming.

"Tick tock it's a clock," She gave a nervous laugh. Of course! Twelve equal segments and the cornucopia in the middle, all the events happening in a specific order, a clock! It's rather ingenious I think the game makers were exceptionally creative in the design of the arena this year.

"That's great," Johanna exclaims, "but how does that help us really?"

"Well we can avoid the obstacles and set up trap for other tributes obviously." Beetee finishes looking at us as if we are were all small children. We all settle back into our own thoughts and finish our lunch I keep an eye on Beetee while I finish my lunch. He keeps fingering some sort of wire on a reel while Wiress chatters in his ear.

We pack up and head toward the cornucopia to see if we can salvage anything useful and get our bearings to see what segment of the arena holds what obstacle. After a long sweaty walk I'm ready for a cold drink and a break but we quickly scour the area first. We manage to find a few small knives, a first aid kit, a bottle and an axe. Johanna is happy to take the axe and we can use the bottle to fill with water the next time we tap a tree, Katniss props open the first aid kit and liberally applies some antibiotic cream to my cuts. It's cold and it stings a little but I just smile down at her to appease her. I know she's still trying to save me but I have to get her out of her alive.

We are all startled when we here a small scream and I catch a glimpse of Wiress falling into the water with a spear sticking grotesquely through her abdomen. From the other side of the cornucopia Brutus and Enobria emerge, but before we can retaliate for the loss of Wiress the ground begins to shake and the cornucopia seems to spin creating a whirlpool of suction that tries to suck us and our goods out into the churning water. I grab ahold of Katniss and pull her towards the cornucopia to prevent us from being dragged into the waters.

After a few moments the shaking stills and the white water recedes. Brutus and Enobria have scurried back in to the trees. We try to salvage what's left of our items and wits. We pull Beetee to his feet while he quietly sobs. We all watch in somber silence as the hovercraft retrieves Wiress's small body from the water.

Our disheartened group trudges back down the beach and we settle down when we become too exhausted to go any further. Maggs and Finnick provide us with some more fish and Katniss snags another rodent. While we are lighting another fire to cook our dinner with we receive another offering of bread, this time from Wiress and Beetee's district. I've never eaten so well in the arena I think ruefully to myself. Katniss and I take the watch so the others can get some rest. I'm thankful to get a moment alone with her.

We move to the side of the group allowing them some quiet time to get some sleep and we rest back to back keeping our eyes peeled for any threats. "How are you doing?" I ask Katniss as I settle against her back.

"I'm okay," she answers quietly.

"You'll be okay Katniss, when this is done. You both will." I make reference to the baby but I think she knows I mean her and Gale.

She spins in my direction and I turn to face her. "Peeta, no," tears start to spill down her cheeks and I brush them away from her eyes with the pads of my thumbs.

"Katniss you are going to make a great mom, it makes me happy that you will get to go on." I bite my lip to keep the sob that is fighting its way to the surface from escaping. My breath is uneven and I feel like my heart wants to crash out of my chest.

"Peeta I don't think I can live without you." She sobs as she presses her mouth to mine. I taste the lingering salt from her tears and the fish.

I pull away and rest my forehead against hers. "You have to." I capture her lips fiercely with my own and pour all the love and hope I have into that kiss. I can't seem to break away from her, and I don't want to honestly. I'd rather just keep kissing her until I'm gone. In a different world, under different circumstances this would be romantic, a young couple madly in love kissing under the starry night sky by a crackling fire on a beach. But in this world it's just a tragic love story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peeta's Solution **

**Chapter #7**

_Author Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been busy but my goal of the day is to update both Peeta's Solution and Shattered before I go to my second job… yes I said second job of the day. Today is an 18 hour work day! Please review, those make the day so much better. And before anyone asks, I do know where this is going and please stick with me, I will get the next updates as quickly as I can! Enjoy!_

I keep Katniss wrapped in my arms for hours. Nothing stirs in the night, just the steady lap of the water against the beach. Eventually the tranquility of the setting lulls Katniss back to sleep in my arms. Sometime well after midnight Finnick and Johanna take over the watch and I curl my body around Katniss's small frame and fall asleep right where we are.

When I wake in the morning the sun is already heavy in the sky. I must have slept later than I thought but I'm not surprised, I've been exhausted since this journey began. I'm disappointed to find that Katniss isn't curled up with me but my heart calms the moment I see her washing up in the water. She waves me over to her. I stand and stretch out the kinks in my body and jog off to her. She pulls me into the gentle waves with her and begins to wash the blood and grime from me.

"I think we should end the alliance soon. There aren't many other tributes left. It's better now than later." Katniss whispers into my ear as she washes my face.

"Soon, let's wait until we get Brutus at least" I reply with a smile on my face. If the others are watching us I don't want them to pick up on our conversation. Katniss realizes my intentions and laughs as she splashes me. The water is warm but cool enough to still be invigorating so after my impromptu bath I'm ready to tackle something today.

When we saunter back to the group and scoop up some shell fish and remaining bread for breakfast with the others Beetee announces he has a plan.

"What kind of plan?" Johanna spats, she always seems to doubt Beetee.

"See this wire," he holds up his spool of wire. "This is special wire, I invented it." Beetee proclaims. We all cast weary glances to each other.

"Okay, so what is so special about it?" Finnick asks.

"Well it's highly conductive and transmits large amounts of electricity easily," Beetee says simply. I'm not sure if the others have figured it out but I'm getting the general idea he's getting at. I rub at my still sore chest at the thought of the power harnesses in the shield.

Katniss looks at me and then down to my hand that is absently rubbing the spot right over my heart. Her eyes widen as she too gets the conclusion that Beetee is reaching.

"We drop one end of this line into the water, then the other end" he points up to the sky. "Of course we go to the edge and do it there." He says simply.

I'm attempting to run the scenarios through my addled brain. Katniss speaks before I can think too much on it, "Anything standing on the soaked beach and anything in the water will be killed."

Beetee nods and continues to work the wire on the wheel between his fingers. "When?" Finnick asks.

We all look at each other before Beetee speaks, "How much bread did we get?"

I think this is a bizarre question to ask, but I disregard it, Beetee is just weird.

"Today," Finnick responds to Beetee.

"Fine! Let's just get this over with. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can kill off a few more tributes." Johanna spats as she stomps over to Beetee.

"What do we do?" I ask.

Beetee picks up a large rock that's perched next to his feet that I hadn't noticed before. "I wrap this around the rock. Then we can have someone swim out to the center of the water and drop it. Then we run this wire up to the edge and…" He points to his ear and then to the sky.

Of course, they are listening in our little meeting. All of Panem is I'm sure. Something tells me that they might not like what Beetee has cooked up. We all nod in understanding.

"Who's going to swim out?" I ask the group. "I can't really swim."

"I'll do it." Finnick proclaims. "It only makes sense; I'm the best swimmer here."

"But you don't know what's out there," Johanna proclaims. If I didn't know any better I'd think she sounded worried.

"I'll be okay Jo" Finnick pats her hand. Beetee quickly wraps the wire thickly around the rock. He wraps around and around in an intricate pattern until the entire rock is covered. He hands the small boulder over to Finnick who begins to wade out into the water. He hugs the rock to his chest and leans his back into the water and kicks with his feet. Beetee feeds wire off of the reel as Finnick swims further out into the water.

We all stand helpless as we watch Finnick grow smaller and smaller in the distance. He must drop the rock because the line starts to feed faster from Beetee's wheel. There is an almighty splash and what sounds like a scream. I see a tentacle rise up out of the water behind Finnick. I suck in a breath and watch in horror. Finnick zigs and zags as the tentacle reaches out blindly trying to grasp him. He wasn't kidding when he said he was a good swimmer. He manages to flop on the beach just out of reach of whatever was attached to the tentacle.

"Finnick! Finnick are you alright!" Johanna yells as she drops to her knees next to him.

Finnick bursts out into a fit of giggles. "I'm splendid actually. I haven't had that much fun in the water in years!" Johanna pulls him to his feet and we wait while he catches his breath. I shake my head in disbelief at his amusement.

"Okay, we need to get moving so we can be in position when the wave hits," Beetee announces a few moments later. We start moving up the tree line, Katniss has her bow with an arrow notched ready to go, Johanna wields her axe and Maggs walks quietly behind us with her knife. We trade off with the wheel of wire as we climb up the terrain. Even with all of us working together its hard work and the heat seems to be rising. We are all dripping in sweat and terribly thirsty but we don't time for a water break.

Finally we near the force field and we all flop to the ground exhausted. I think the game makers must be aware that we are up to something. The heat has become so oppressive; it almost feels like I've climbed into an oven back at the bakery. We are all are breathing heavily as we spiel a tree to get drink. The water is tepid and does little to quench our thirst but it's all we have. Katniss removes the spiel and loops it back securely on her belt.

"Now what?" I ask Beetee as he stands shakily to his feet.

He points to Katniss. I immediately step in front of her, my brain starting to wonder if this is a trap. "Not her, her bow" He says. I look at Katniss questioningly, her grey eyes meet mine and we ask each other silently. _Do we trust them?_ She gives me a shrug and walks over to Beetee. He pulls the arrow from her hand and begins to wrap the remaining wire around her arrow in a similar fashion as he had the rock. Beetee looks up at the sun to gauge the time.

"We should here the crash of the wave in a moment. We'll give it a minute to recede and then" he leans in and whispers into her ear, I can barely hear the rest of what he instructs her to do. "Fire it into the force field. "

As if on cue we here the almighty crash of the tidal wave on the beach far below, we all begin to count to ourselves. We move to stand stoically behind Katniss as she raises her bow in the air. She is shaking like a leaf as I put my arm around her waist. She looks at me her grey eyes intense and fearful. I swallow back my fear, I don't need an episode now of all things. I just focus on her and try to memorize every feature of her face, her soft lips, small nose, and defined cheeks. I mouth the words _I love you_ and she offers me a small smile. I'm not sure why but this action seems final to me. I'm not sure I'm worried that it will end us but I know that this will change everything.

If this doesn't kill us all hell will break lose. If they could punish Haymitch for killing a single tribute with the force field what will they do to us? What will happen when Beetee's super conductive wire is launched into the force field? Will we even live through this? My mind is reeling with all the possible outcomes as the seconds slip by. Katniss tightens her stance and mouths _I love you_ back to me. I tighten my hand on her hip and her eyes never leave mine as she lets the arrow fly into the electrically charged force field.


	8. Chapter 8

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 8**

**Beyond the Arena**

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as usual. I'm just a bit lethargic and I seem to have writers block for everything. _

I don't even see the arrow pierce the arena before I am blasted off my feet and I roll half way down the hill. I pull myself achingly to a sitting position and look around for the others. We all seem to have been tossed like rag dolls in all different directions. The sky looks like its burning, soot and smoke are everywhere and fire falls from the sky. I have to find Katniss, we have to get out of here.

I stagger to my feet and brace myself against a tree shakily. My ears are ringing and I can't hear much just a muffled rumble and someone sounds as if they are screaming in the distance. I chance a second look up at the sky and am shocked to see that stars are shining through the smoke where the force field has burned off. They really do control everything in here, I thought it was nearing noon but it looks like as if in the real world its night. I stumble back up the hill and yell for Katniss. My throat feels burned and hoarse and I choke back the thick smoke that is engulfing the mountainside.

"Katniss?" I yell again and pull myself forward with my hands up the steep incline. "Katniss," I am starting to panic and I can feel the telltale signs of an episode start to burn but it feels no different the pain I'm already feeling only more intense, still it stops me for a moment as I gulp in a few deep breaths. And then I hear my name.

"Peeta!" I can't tell where it's coming from or how close it is because my damn ears won't quit their incessant ringing. "Peeta!" It's definitely Katniss and she's gotten closer. I turn in a large circle looking for any signs of movement but with the smoke and the falling ash and embers it's hard to see much.

Before I can find her something barrels into me heavily, knocking me from my feet and knocking the air from my lungs. It's Brutus, he looks a little burned and charred but he's still strong and swift. I immediately switch to combat mode and begin to wrestle him on the ground. I can't break my grip from him to free my knife so I just try to keep his knife from slicing my throat. We wrestle and grapple on the dirt floor of the woods. I can feel my strength starting to wean as he pushes harder down on the knife, my arms are shaking with fatigue. Just when I'm about to collapse Brutus is tossed roughly from me. I cough and roll to a sitting position to see where he went when I see one armed Chaff and Brutus dueling it out. Chaff has no chance in defeating him alone so I grab my knife and wait for a clear shot to take Brutus out but before I can get a chance he stabs Chaff with an upward thrust of his knife and plunges it into his heart all the way to the hilt.

"No" I scream and leap on Brutus's back. I waste no time in running my blade viciously across his throat. Blood spurts all over the ground and Chaff and runs down my hands, Brutus falls to the side dead. There are no more cannon bursts and I can't help but wonder just what we've done when we shot the arrow into the force field. "Chaff?" I lean down to see if he's still breathing but he's already gone.

"Peeta" I hear her screaming my name again.

"Katniss" I scream back to her as I climb to my knees. I look left and right but I can't see anything through the thick copse of trees or the heavy haze of smoke. I start to move in one direction but come to a standstill when I feel a heavy breeze and a hum of an approaching hovercraft.

The emblem on the side isn't the Capital's, so who the hell else would have access to a hovercraft? Are there others out there, outside the fenced in Capital districts? My heart is pounding but I can't think of anything else until I find her. We are safer together. "Katniss" I bring my hands to my face and scream for her again. I think I see her darting toward me and I stagger towards her choking on the smoke.

"Peeta" she screams to me just as an arm from the approaching hovercraft snatches her and pulls her into midair.

"No" I scream but she's pulled up into the aircraft faster than I can react. Her screams fade into the surrounding sounds and she's pulled inside the craft. I see another hovercraft approaching with the Capital emblem blazoned across it. I know nothing good will await me if I'm picked up by the capital and I'm unsure of the origin of the other, but Katniss is on there so it's my only hope. I move back into the opening and jump up and down trying to garner their attention but the Capital hovercraft fires at it and they turn to avoid being impaled by the blasts.

I fall to my knees. If they leave here without me I'm done. There is no way that President Snow will allow me to survive this fallout and I'd rather be dead than taken back for some Capital torture. I see the arm reach out of the capital hovercraft not unlike the tentacle from the thing in the lake. I jump to my feet and run blindly in another direction. My only hope is to evade capture and leave the arena on foot and hopefully reconnect with this new entity that's entered the picture. I breathe heavily in the sooty air when I come across Johanna. "What's going on?" I yell to her as I help her to her feet.

"That's District 13 we need to get on that craft." She yells back to me as she staggers to her feet, there is blood running down her face from a gash on her forehead and it makes her look grizzly.

"District 13? There is no District 13." I yell back to her. She just smiles and nods. "Well they've already got Katniss but the Capital was firing at them so they banked around. I don't think there coming back for us." Her face is immediately crest fallen as she starts searching the skyline for the other craft.

"No," She falls to her knees in defeat. "They can't leave us. Snow will kill us." She sobs and the site of Johanna breaking down is enough for me to lose what little resolve I had.

"Let's keep moving, if the arenas blown up we can get outside of it, go on foot. Do you know where District 13 is, where we are?" I ask as I struggle to pull her to her feet.

"No, its past District 12 somewhere, it's all underground. I have no idea where they've flown us too; we could be right outside the Capital for all I know." She screams as she continues to look again for the hovercrafts. "They'll be able to track us anyway we've got our trackers in." She points to her arms.

The thought chills me to the core but it's the only one I can think of. "What if we cut them out? They can't track us then and then we can get out of here on foot if we move fast enough. We might have a chance. If we just stay here waiting for them to take us we have no chance at all." Johanna looks at me as if she is sizing me up. She offers me a small nod and takes my bloody knife from my slackened hand and wipes it hastily on her arm.

"I'll do you first, I know where the tracker is, just cut in the same place on me, okay?" I nod shakily and hold out my left arm. She hastily cuts off the remaining uniform and gives me one last look. She cuts deeply along my bicep deeply and the pain is excruciating but I take deep breaths trying to keep from jerking away or collapsing. She thrust her fingers into the wound and I can't help but scream out. Just when my vision starts to darken she pulls out the glowing tracker and throws it into the bushes. She takes my torn sleeve and wraps it tightly around the wound and then wipes off the knife and hands it to me. I'm shaking but I know I have to hurry because I can hear the hovercraft nearing our location. I make the same cut on her left forearm but Johanna hardly flinches and again I'm taken aback by how strong she must be. I hold my breath and plunge two of my fingers into the cut and desperately search around for the hard tracker. It's small, the size of a marble and slippery and hard to catch. I take longer than Johanna did but I do manage to retrieve it and I throw it just as Johanna did. We take her torn sleeve and tie it around the wound.

"Okay, which direction should we head?" I yell but the hovercraft is nearly on us so she just pulls me up the hill to where we blasted the hole in the arena.

"Let's just get out of the reach of that thing." She yells over her shoulder. We run as fast as we can and keep under cover of the heavier foliage. Some of the trees are starting to catch fire from the falling embers and everything is smoky. We need to get out of here soon or we'll burn to death. Maybe that's what they are hoping for if they can't retrieve us.

We come to the edge of the arena and are stunned to see that it turns to dirt right on the edge. It's a bit eerie to walk from a hot moist jungle into a dry cool deserted landscape. We keep moving running into the darkness past the area. Our only hope is that they haven't spotted our location and that we can evade capture. I hope Katniss is okay with the District 13 people, I can't even begin to fathom anything else because I won't be able to move with the crippling weight of despair if anything happens to her. I just have to put one foot in front of the other and keep moving. I'm scared that I'm running into the unknown and the Capital is just one step behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 9**

_A/N: Thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers, you really make my day! I'm glad you like the direction of the story, I don't like to follow Cannon 100% but I don't want to do what everyone else has done either. I hope you all like this chapter! _

Johanna and I scramble over rocks and dirt in the sudden eerie darkness. The sky is inky black and the further we get from the arena I can see that its dotted with stars . At first we move as fast as we can to put distance between us and any hovercrafts that were trying to locate us, but as time wore on we slowed to a more manageable pace. My arm throbbed where we'd removed the tracker and my head was pounding, no doubt a lasting result from the explosion. We don't talk and the only noise I can hear now is the sound of our heavy breathing and our steps as we try to navigate in the darkness.

The rocks grow larger and larger as we progress and the terrain shifts from the flat expanse of the desert to a steeper incline. I pull my eyes to the horizon for the first time in a while and see that we are headed into a mountainous area. I'm excited to see that there are trees in the area as well as some small scrub brush, at least we will have some cover if any hover planes or peace keepers come hunting us. I pause and warily look behind us to the arena. All I can see now is a faint glow in the distance.

"Okay I can't go any further, I need a break," Johanna huffs as she leans back on a large rock. She shakily wipes the sweat from her brow and lets her legs slide out from under her until she's sitting on the ground. I ease down next to her using the rock for support. I hadn't realized just how tired or how sore I really was until we stopped. I'm not sure I'll be able to get up anytime soon. My prosthetic is rubbing on the callouses that I'd managed to build up in training but even it is growing sore.

"We need to find water, soon," I tell Johanna and she merely nods. My mouth still tastes of coppery blood and my throat is so dry it feels like fire when I swallow. We are getting dehydrated fast. I don't know how long we rest but it doesn't feel nearly long enough before Johanna is heaving me to my feet.

We take it slow and keep our eyes peeled for any sign of water. I'm grateful when we come across a small spring in the crack of some rocks. We drop down beside it and gulp the water greedily. After we've had our fill we carefully wash our wounds and the blood off our hands and faces. I have a nasty gash on my forehead that I got somewhere along the way but it looks like the bleeding has stopped now. After drinking some more we decide to keep pushing forward. The further we can put between us and the arena before daylight the better off we will be. I just wish I knew where we were, I can only hope that we aren't walking right into their hands.

As dawn breaks we finally decide to find a spot to rest. We crawl into a small area concealed by scrub brush and trees, our backs against the rock of the mountain. We are both exhausted from the night and though we probably should sleep in shifts there is no way either she or I can keep our eyes open so we just both chance it and try and get some rest.

When I wake the sun is much lower in the sky and the air is thick and warm. I still feel exhausted but I'm too alert and worried about my surroundings to let myself go back to sleep. Johanna is still asleep curled into a fetal position on the ground. I can't help but notice how innocent she looks when she's asleep. I'll never admit it to her but she scares the hell out of me. I try to stretch out my aching muscles and rub my neck to see if it will help ease the throbbing of my head. When that doesn't work I try rubbing my temples, it helps some but not enough. My stomach gives a big rumble, food. The thought alone makes my mouth water.

"Hungry?" Johanna asks as she props herself up on her elbows.

I nod. "Any ideas?" I ask her. She's quiet for a moment pondering our options, "nope, you?"

I shake my head. "I suppose I could try my hand at a snare or something but then we'd have to wait to see if anything lands in it and I'd rather not stay here much longer."

She stands and stretches herself out. "Let's keep moving then. We can try your snare idea when we find another spot to rest. I guess we'll have to keep our eyes peeled for berries or something."

I nod and stand to join her. I know our only hope lies in getting away from the arena and disappearing into the wilderness. "We need to find out where we are."

"The only way we are going to find out is if we come across a map or another person," she says. "And I for one don't see either. I'm not sure I'd be happy to see another person at the moment. We'd have to kill them or they'd turn us in." I gulp at her frank analysis of the situation.

"Let's just keep moving for now," I say quietly. I hoped to be done killing but that might not be possible. The impossibility of our situation, the pain and the hunger has utterly depressed me. We keep going up the mountain until we reach the top. We stop to see if we can figure out where we might be or if there is anything nearby.

The view is spectacular, absolutely breath-taking but a part of me sinks in despair. There is nothing as far as the eye can see as far as civilization. No buildings, no smoke, not even…. No wait. There in the very distance there seems to be an unnatural break in the trees.

"Johanna," she looks to where I'm pointing. "What do you make of that?" I ask her as I squint trying to bring it into better focus.

'Train tracks," She replies. When I look over at her she has a broad smile on her face. "We can follow them into a district!"

"I hate to rain on your happy parade Johanna but we can't just go waltzing into a District. And how do we know these tracks won't lead us to the Capital?"

"I don't know if they'll lead us to the Capital but we have friends in the Districts Peeta we have to at least try."

I agree with her conclusion, and it's not like we'll have to worry about that anyway. We are at least a few days hike from just reaching the tracks themselves, and then who knows how many days from civilization.

We hike until dusk to get further down the mountain into the denser forest. We attempt to set up some basic snares in hope it will catch something and settle down next to a little stream and can at least wash up and drink our fill. If only we had the basic necessities like a water bottle it would make things so much easier. While we wait for an unassuming animal to walk through our snare we forage around for some berries.

They snack on the berries but Peeta is still hungry. It's dark out but the moon is full and high in the air and they can easily see their surroundings. The first two snares are empty but the third snare has snagged a large rabbit. Johanna gives it a wallop with her axe to finish it off and they skin and dress the animal. Their hunger outweighs their instinct in lighting a fire. They kindle a small fire and roast the rabbit on a stick and then extinguish the fire as soon as the meat is cooked. The meat is greasy but better than Peeta can remember anything tasting. They gobble down the rabbit licking the bones and their fingers clean.

Tonight Peeta takes first watch while Johanna gets some rest. The night is dark and quiet only broken by the occasional hoot of an owl or the soft breath of Johanna. Peeta can't seem to keep his mind from wandering to Katniss. Wondering where she is and if she's alright, wherever she is Peeta hopes that she knows that he's alive, and as long as he's alive that he will make it back to her. No matter how far away she is he will trek it on foot if he has too. But what if she thinks he's dead or in the hands of the capital? He gulps thinking of his previous talks with Gale and helping Katniss move on without him.

Sometime later Johanna nudges him to go sleep while she takes over watch. He simply nods and crawls a few feet away and curls up. He's asleep before he can really get comfortable. He wakes in the morning to the sound of singing birds and sunlight. He can't help but smile a little as he realizes how beautiful these woods are and how peaceful it is.

"I'm going to check the last of the snares before we head out," Peeta announces to Johanna as he stands. Thankfully one of the snares has caught a grouse so he and Johanna dress it and cook the meat up immediately. They eat as much as they can and drink from the stream. They wrap the remaining meat in some large leaves and Johanna fashions some rope from some willow twigs and ties it securely to her belt for later.

They trek on and on only taking breaks to drink from streams when they can. After the excitement of surviving two arenas Peeta can't help but jump at noises and walk on pins and needles waiting for the game makers to send a mutt after him. The only excitement comes on their third day of walking when they hear the approach of a low flying hovercraft. He and Johanna scramble to hide in the thick trees and brush to wait for it to pass. It's flying low enough that they can easily see the Capital symbol on its belly. Peeta squelches down his disappointment. It would have been nice if District 13 really had sent someone and they could have just flagged them down. Of course things would never be that easy.

When they reach the tracks at long last Peeta is exhausted and by the looks of Johanna she isn't much better off. They decide to head North on the tracks because according to Johanna the only thing she knows about District 13 is that it was the Northern most District.

"So District 13 really exists huh?" I ask her as we march along. At least the path is clear and we can walk along the smooth gravel. I'm limping a little and we move slow but at least its progress.

"Yes it exists Peeta," Johanna tells me again, "They all live underground and they are ready to fight against the Capital with the Districts to bring them down for good."

I'm quiet for a while as I process this information. "So this whole breaking out of the arena was planned?" I can't help but the anger I feel at being kept in the dark.

"Yes, not everyone was aware of it though," she tries to mollify me.

"Who did?" I stop walking and ask her. She stops to and rolls her eyes at me.

"Me, Finnick, Beetee, Wiress, Chaff, Maggs, Plutarach, Haymitch."

I cut her off, "Wait, Haymitch knew about this and didn't tell me?" My voice echoes in the wilderness scaring off a few birds in the trees.

"Shh.. Peeta you don't know where we are, someone could be out here." Johanna casts a wary eye around.

"How could he not tell me?" I dejectedly kick a stone as I start walking again.

"We couldn't chance it. If anything would have went wrong in the arena with the extraction you and Katniss would have been the first ones Snow went for. He would have tortured you and then if you wouldn't have spilled he would have taken the information by force."

I gulp down as I remember the Adrenaline poison and the subsequent torture below the training center before our launch. I'm glad I wasn't captured but I'm still angry that I couldn't have at least been warned.

"So if we get to a District then what Johanna? We need to figure out a plan now before we come up on one."

"Well, depending on the District, there are a few people in most of them that are aware of what is going on. If we come upon the right one we can sneak in and get word to the right person and they can get a message to 13."

"Which ones aren't our allies?" I ask.

"1 and 2 aren't for sure; we were working on 3 when we went in to the arena. I'm not sure if they managed to get someone in place there or not."

I can only hope that whatever District we are hopefully approaching then that it's not 1, 2, or 3. We walk for three more days and its wearing on us both. We've lost an enormous amount of weight, we have dark circles under our eyes, my cut feels warm to the touch and I'm sure Johanna's must to. I feel so weak that if we stumble across a troop of peacekeepers I'd not be able to out run them.

Just before the sun sets we catch a glimpse of a building in the distance. Johanna pulls me into the trees a little distance away. "We might as well rest up here; we'll need to sneak up in the dark to see what District it is, we can't risk them getting a look at us in the light."

I'm too exhausted to argue, I'm so tired and I know I should get some rest but I can't stop the hope and excitement that we might be able to get word to 13 so that I can get reunited with Katniss. I hope she is alright and that she's with Gale and her mom and sister and even though I'm mad, I hope Haymitch is there too. I hope they've relocated our families, mine included.

I've barely managed to catch a few minutes of sleep before Johanna announces that it's dark enough to move forward. We hike along the edge of the tracks, always obscured by the trees and brush. It's slow moving and the District is further away that I first thought. It takes us half the night to reach the fence. I could not be happier to see an electrified fence in my life and the sign that says Panam District 11. Johanna and I share a smile and a little bit of relief before we are plunged into a blindingly bright light.

"Halt! Stop right there."

We've been caught!


	10. Chapter 10

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 10**

_A/N: I am so sorry for leaving you all so long on a cliffhanger. I had sincerely thought that I would be able to churn this chapter out faster but after updating my other fanfic Shattered I was emotionally drained. I then stumbled on a fanfic called Either Way… OMG…. If you have not read it you must… I order you to, after you finish this chapter of course! _

I am momentarily blinded by the light and I am completely taken by surprise when I'm shoved from behind to my knees. My prosthetic digs painfully into my leg and I collapse in on myself. Someone roughly pulls my arms behind me and binds my hands. They shove me forward and I slam to the ground unable to stop myself. I bite through my lip and see stars. I blink quickly and meet Johanna's eyes in the darkness. She looks eerily calm.

"Okay now move." I'm pulled roughly to my feet and I feel the sharp point of what I fear is a gun against the small of my back. I stumble clumsily following a peacekeeper in front of me through a small gate in the fence. We are marched a short distance to a small square building that looks dark and foreboding. The adrenaline that was coursing through my veins at the site of the fence has faded and I feel dead on my feet. My vision keeps fading in and out of focus and it takes all of my effort to keep myself upright as I walk drunkenly into the building.

We are thrust into a cell before my eyes even adjust to the darkness in the building. I hear the door slam and a lock click in place. I try to breath slowly to keep my fear at bay but I can't speak. Johanna too seems to be at a loss for words. We sit together our backs against the wall, our hands painfully bound behind our backs. The awkward angle of my arm makes my tracker wound sting with renewed force. I doze in an out of consciousness and everything is a haze of exhaustion and terror. I have no idea how much time has passed before I feel Johanna nudging me awake. I jump at first and then look over to her in confusion, her eyes are trained on the door and its then that I realize that someone is coming in.

In the darkness of the room I can only make out the shape of the person entering nothing more. I hold my breath waiting for the kill shot that I know must be coming. We have to be some of the most wanted fugitives in the country right now, falling just below Katniss herself. I close my eyes and hold my breath in trying to keep my composure. If I'm going to die I want to do it right.

My eyes dart open when instead of a prick of needle or the shot of a gun I feel a hand on my shoulder gently squeeze, I look up and make out the face of none other than Finnick. I have honestly never been happier to see anyone in my entire life than I am at the moment. He brings a finger to his lips motioning for us to keep quiet. He produces a knife and cuts our restraints before motioning us to follow him. We sneak stealthily out the front door of the building and cling to the shadows of the buildings as we make our way along the deserted streets. I'm kind of confused as to why the streets are empty and we are met with no resistance whatsoever but I don't let the ease of our escape lull me into a false sense of security. Danger could be anywhere. And how the hell did Finnick know where we were here? And better yet how the hell did he get here so quick? I have a million questions I'm burning to ask him but I keep them to myself for the time being.

At the edge of town we near another door in the fence. Finnick pauses a moment as if he is looking for something. When he hears a soft whistle he motions for us to follow him quickly through the gate. We don't pause to rest when we are on the other side of the door, even for a moment. Instead I follow Finnick and Johanna back into the thick underbrush that surrounds the District walls. Finnick is bounding further away from me and even Johanna's distance from me is growing. I can't go any faster than I am and I fear it's not quick enough. My strength can't hold for much longer. I'm just about to give up when I realized I've lost sight of both Finnick and Johanna completely and I look around in terror. I don't look where I'm going and step off the side of a steep hill without even realizing it was there. I try to grab on to anything to stop myself from falling but my hands can't seem to grasp anything strong enough. I merely succeed in tearing open my hands. I keep tumbling hitting anything and everything on my way down the steep slope. My sore arm screams out in agony as I hit a rock on my descent. I'm sure I heard a snap and my vision goes white in pain.

I finally come to stop at the bottom of the hill. I'm on my back cradling my arm as best I can. I hurt so much, even more than I did when I was poisoned. I'm just so tired I'm just going to give up. I hear voices but I can't really bring myself to care anymore. Let them take back to the Capital; I'll be dead before I get there. I let out a pathetic moan as someone grabs me roughly and drags me across the leaf strewn ground.

I'm vaguely aware they are pulling me into a vehicle or somewhere as my shoes scrape across the metal grating on the floor, maybe even a hovercraft. I hear shouts and can feel the rumble as the craft lifts off. But I can't fight it anymore, my eyes roll back in my head and I sink into the dark oblivion.

My body hurts. That's the first coherent thought as my brain tries to claw itself back into the land of the living. I'm worried that I'm trapped in this darkness, to be forever cocooned in pain and emptiness but then I'm able to force my eyes open a nudge only to immediately shut them again. The light is too bright, it's blinding. I want to keep them closed but they flutter open with a will of their own. I can feel them tearing up and the tears begin spilling down my cheeks as they struggle to stay open. I realize that I have no idea where I am. I'm not even sure if I made it out with Johanna and Finnick. I could be in the Capital right now; Snow could be sitting here right beside me.

In my fear my heart hammers and I feel the remnants of my adrenaline attacks making me feel even worse. I struggle to move to sit up when I feel someone move next to me. I bring my hand up to wipe the water from my eyes to see who it is. I try to bring up the other one and realize I can't move it. Immediately I avert my gaze to my arm and shut my eyes. I'm afraid that I've lost my arm too but I'm too scared to look.

"Peeta, Peeta, it's okay," a voice, the only voice that can pull me down from this absolute terror I'm in, it's _her_ voice, my Katniss.

"Katniss?" I whisper. I turn my head back to her blinking to see her in the light. She brings her hand softly to my cheek leaning on the edge of my bed. She's sobbing just as hard as when I walked into the force field in the arena. This must be bad.

I swallow my own fear in an attempt to calm her down. I take my one hand and grasp her cheek and brush her tears aside with the pad of my thumb. "Shh… it's okay Katniss. " It doesn't have the desired effect I was hoping for however, she only seems to cry harder. I take my arm and reach around her and pull her gently down to my chest. It hurts, it hurts like hell but I can't do anything else and I need for her to be okay. She clutches the blanket that's pulled up to the middle of my chest and shakes with heart wracking sobs. I stroke her hair softly and make shushing sounds because it's all I can manage at the moment.

Eventually her sobs quiet down and the quiet of the room is only punctuated by the whir of the machines around me and a sniffle from Katniss. She abruptly sits up. "Oh, my… I'm… so sorry, that probably hu… hurt." And her eyes start watering again. I just shake my head and mouth no. "Can I get you anything?"

I swallow thickly before trying to croak out "water?" She nods and quickly bounds to the table by the wall to bring me a glass with a bent straw.

"Small sips Peeta." I try to obey her I really do, but the moment the water reaches my parched tongue I want to greedily suck it all down. I down half of it before she pulls it away from me and my face must be mutinous because she justifies her actions. "You'll get sick if you drink too much too fast." I lay my head back on the pillow in defeat. I'm exhausted still but in too much discomfort to think about sleeping.

Katniss whirls around when the door opens and I take in her appearance for the first time. She has a few marks along her neck but no other serious wounds that I can see. She looks thin, too thin and her eyes have dark circles underlining just how tired she really is. I have a million questions to ask but I'm not sure I have the strength. My eyes travel to the room's new occupants: Haymitch, and what looks to be a nurse and a doctor.

Haymitch moves first, stepping to the side of my bed beside Katniss with two long strides. He clasps his hand on mine giving it a squeeze. "Good to see you boy". And I swear I can see tears on his eyelashes. I simply close my eyes and give him a small nod. Whatever anger I had towards him has faded and I'm just happy to see him again. My gaze shifts to the doctor and nurse as they make their way to the other side of the bed.

"Whe… Where?" I try to say more but my stomach spasms from the water and it sends a jolt of pain through my body and I let out a whimper and bite down on my lip which is still tender.

I feel Katniss's cool hand trembling on my forehead as she pushes my sweaty bangs of my head. I open my eyes back to Haymitch as he speaks. "You're in District 13 Peeta, your safe."

"How b-bad am I?" I manage to grunt out. Katniss is tugging on her braid and biting her lips, a sign she's nervous about something.

The doctor speaks for the first time. "You've been in a coma for a week Mr. Mellark," my head whips to look at him, my eyes wide with alarm. Sensing he has my full attention he continues, "You were suffering from blood poisoning from your cut on your arm, you were malnourished and dehydrated and not to mention your body was put through a serious trauma when you stepped into the force field." I close my eyes as the room begins to spin as the memories replay before my eyes. Katniss's hand retakes mine and gives it a gentle squeeze in an effort to comfort me. "When you fell you broke several bones and took a pretty good knock on your head. You were hemorrhaging internally when they brought you in. To be honest we weren't entirely sure we could save you." I swallow thickly and keep my eyes shut in an effort to shut out the reality.

I open them to look at the doctor and try to ask "My a-arm is it?" I can't talk anymore because I feel so winded.

He must understand my question without anyone having to elaborate, "We were able to set the fracture and treat the infection. We won't know if it's salvageable until we look at the wound. We've kept you on antibiotics while you were under in effort to combat the infection." I swallow and bring my hand to my nose and pinch the bridge of it as tears begin to leak out from beneath my eyelids.

I need to focus on anything that isn't me. "Is Johanna?"

"She's fine Peeta; she was out of the hospital days ago." Katniss answers softly as her hand nervously caresses my cheek. I can feel her terror in the way her hands are trembling.

I grasp her hand and look at her, her grey eyes are swimming in grief and I only manage to whisper, "What aren't you telling me Katniss?" I can see the tears start again and she breaks my gaze, she brings her hand to her mouth to stifle a loud sob and steps back from my bed. Instead Haymitch steps forward and kneels next to me. I am perplexed when I don't smell any alcohol on Haymitch and on second glance I realize he's as stone cold sober as I've ever seen him.

"Peeta," he starts and then stops. His hands shake as he brings them together under his chin, "Peeta," he begins again. "When the arena was blown up a full blown rebellion ignited in most of the districts. " I'm not surprised at the news knowing very well the precarious grasp the Capital held on the outlying districts. He swallows thickly, "Snow was able to send of some Hovercraft to 12 before we could do anything," he stops as his chin starts to tremble and I find myself holding my breath, what little I had. "District 12 is gone Peeta… it's gone," he finishes and bows his head in grief, hiding behind his mop of greasy hair.

I try to process his words. Gone? How can it be gone? But if they bombed the district then that means the bombed people… The overwhelming fear hits me and I can hear a heart monitor beep fast in the background and it's sometime before I realize that it's my heart rate that it's monitoring. The pain surges again and I push my head back into the pillow and clamp my mouth shut as I wait for it to fade back. I can hear the harried voices of the doctor and nurse as they say something about my heart beating too fast, that it's putting undue stress on it. They are moving to sedate me when I yell out a harsh yell, "no!" I take a few deep breaths in order to reign in the pain and my heart rate drops a little. "Did anyone…? Were they able to…" I can't finish.

"A few managed to escape the blasts and we were able to rescue them and get them to 13, but not many Peeta." I swallow thickly as I'm consumed by grief.

"Who?" I whisper as I feel hot tears leaving tracks down my cheeks.

Haymitch clears his throat, "Prim and Mrs. Everdeen, Gale and his family, Delly Cartwright, a few other families from the Seam, Thom, Greasy Sae, a few hundred people at most." He looks over to Katniss who nods her head in agreement. My heart feels like it's going to shatter at the names he didn't mention, my family, my entire family gone, my friends, all the children and families, burned to ashes.

I suck in a painful breath as the sobs finally come and each one is excruciating but I can't make myself stop. I see Katniss nod to the doctor who plunges a needle in my IV. I feel the unnatural pull of drugs but I'm too scared to go to sleep. I'm clinging to Katniss's shirt in desperation and I whisper out in between my sobs "Please don't leave me, I.." I can't finish the sentence. She gently places a kiss on my forehead.

"I won't leave you Peeta, I promise. I'll be here for you, always, "she whispers just as I'm pulled back into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 11**

_A/N: Here is the latest chapter to make your Monday a little more enjoyable, because seriously, who likes Mondays? I have a ton at work to do on Mondays, not to mention this will be a busy week for work in general, I will wear 3 of the 4 hats this week as far as jobs go… so this is my way of procrastinating and living in fantasy for a bit. _

The blackness is only punctuated with chaotic flashes of random images and stabbing pains. I had hoped to at least avoid the pain both physical and emotional if I was drugged back into oblivion but sadly that's not the case. I can feel their hands on me as they move me around, clean me up, and change my dressings. I can hear the soft murmur of voices usually too soft to hear the entire conversations but the bits that do get through the thick cotton surrounding my brain make my heart pound in worry. Infection, fever, lost, scared, war, casualties. My brain constantly dredging up pictures of those I failed to save, my father, my brothers and so many faces of District 12.

The next time I surface I'm greeted by the warm breath of Katniss as she sleeps at a precarious angle on the side of my bed. She's sitting in an uncomfortable looking seat leaning against my bed. My good hand entwined with hers. There are no windows in 13 so I'm not sure whether its morning or evening or how long I've been asleep. The pounding in my head has been reduced to a dull throb and the lights don't seem to bother me as much. My stomach still feels unsettled and my other arm sends stabbing pains all the way up the through my shoulder with each breath. I steel a glance at it and at least mollified that I can see my fingers poking through the bandages, they haven't resorted to chopping it off yet. I can't help but feel unease at the similar sensations I had in the arena when my leg was infected. I had hoped it would get better while I was asleep.

I try to shift to get a little more comfortable without disturbing Katniss but the feat is impossible. I try to stifle a moan as my miniscule shift sends a wave of pain through my shoulder and Katniss springs to alertness almost immediately. She blinks away the sleep and for a moment I forget my pain as I marvel at her beauty, that I somehow managed to win her over seems crazy but yet she hasn't left me. She's still in the same drab grey top and pants wrinkled and disheveled as before. There are marks on her face where the creases of the sheets pressed into her skin where she slept by my side. I also see the dark smudges under her eyes and I frown at the thought of her not sleeping because of me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I manager to whisper.

She gives a small trembling smile and brings her other hand to my cheek. She gives a frown then and presses the back of her hand to my forehead. She withdraws it after a moment and bites her lip.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Peeta. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," I lie, she quirks an eyebrow at me, "Okay I feel like I got run over, better?"

She offers me a small smile in return. "The doctor should be in soon," she sits back in her chair and scoots it forward a little.

"How long was I out?" She brings a glass of water over offering it to me. I take a few small sips remembering the stomach cramps earlier and my current churning stomach, before I pull my head back from the straw.

"Peeta you should drink a little more," she tries to make me but I only take one more small sip to satisfy her. She sets the drink down before she turns back to me pushing my sweaty hair off my forehead. "Only four or five hours this time," she bites her lip as her chin begins to tremble.

I pull her hand from my face and grab it to mine and pull her closer to me. "Hey, come here." I press a small kiss to her lips and then one to her nose. When the tears spill from her eyes I kiss the tears away.

"I just can't lose you Peeta, no matter what promise me I won't lose you!"

"I'm not going anywhere Katniss; where ever you go I go, no matter what." I swallow thickly as I keep my own emotions in check. I will mourn my losses later, for now I need to keep them at bay in order to keep functioning.

"Peeta, I just… I just want you to know that no matter what happens with your… your arm… I won't love you any less, you know that right."

I close my eyes to fight the surge of emotion her words bring me. I simply nod a yes as the tears leak out from behind my closed eyes. I know that losing an arm in the scheme of things isn't the worst thing to happen. I'm lucky to be alive at all, especially when I planned on dying this time in the arena, but I still can't suppress the overwhelming sense of fear and loss when there is the threat of losing yet another limb hanging over my head.

I hear the sound of the door and voices from the hallway so I pull my hand from hers and hastily wipe the tears from my face. I take a deep breath and try to remain impassive, no matter what happens, I don't want to be overwhelmed by fear and feel even worse when the poison kicks in. The doctor enters followed by Mrs. Everdeen and Haymitch.

Mrs. Everdeen has a nurse's uniform on but that doesn't stop her from bounding over to my bed when she sees I'm awake. She offers me a soft hug being wary of my injuries and a warm kiss on the cheek. "Peeta sweetheart," she examines me her cool hand tenderly touching my cheek, "how you holding up?"

"I'm okay; I mean Katniss has been here so that's good… I…" I close my eyes and swallow thickly again. I can't finish the sentence and I take a moment to take a few breaths before opening my eyes again, I have to keep choking back these emotions, they aren't going to help my situation at the moment.

Mrs. Everdeen pats my cheek and then retreats, giving Katniss a warm squeeze on her way through. Haymitch moves to stand next to Katniss as Mrs. Everdeen takes up her position with the doctor on the opposite side of the bed. "I thought I'd step in as your nurse Peeta, thought it might make you a little more comfortable," Mrs. Everdeen announces as she gathers up some supplies and places them on the stainless steel exam table pulled up next to the bed.

The doctor finishes reading through my chart and proceeds to examine the readouts on some of the machines. He makes a few more notes in the chart before setting it down on the table. He pulls a small light from his pocket and shines it in my eyes. "Just checking your eyes to make sure your concussion is healing okay," he tells me as the turns my head from side to side. "Any ringing in your ears or muffled hearing?" I shake my head not trusting my voice to respond. "Any trouble with your memory or motor difficulties?" Again I shake my head.

He moves to remove the gauze bandage covering my head. I feel the air cool against it as he pulls the last of it free and hands it off to Mrs. Everdeen to dispose. He checks the gash I have on my head and nods his approval. "We can remove these stiches when we are through with your exam. You've healed up nicely." I hope the rest of my exam yields such positive news. He looks at Haymitch and then to Katniss before looking back at me. "Peeta, I have to finish your exam and then we will we take a look at your arm, would you like more privacy?"

I offer him a small chuckle. "Doc, all of Panam has seen me buck naked, remember? I think Haymitch and Katniss have seen more of my backside than probably anyone else." Katniss's face turns a fierce shade of red at my admission and I realize what could be inferred from that statement but I don't correct myself. He smiles a small smile before he proceeds to gently fold down the sheet and blanket that cover me. Just the small jostle on my arm makes me want to throw up but I close my eyes and push my head back into the pillow as hard as I can in an effort to hide my discomfort.

I feel Katniss's small cool hand slide into mine and give me a squeeze. I can feel her hand tremble in mine so I begin to trace my thumb on her hand in an effort to distract us both. With the blankets folded down to my hip bones I shiver a little in the cool air. I slowly take a survey of my torso to see what my body looks like now. My skin is pale and marbled in bruises of varying colors; it doesn't look like I have any new scars to add to my list at least. Alongside my bad arm my chest is a deep purple bruise that looks to be worse than the rest. The doctor gently prods my stomach looking for any tender spots or swelling. His fingers ghost over my ribs gently but it still sends pain zinging along my body and I unconsciously squeeze Katniss's hand in response. "A few of your ribs were broken during the fall so they will be tender for a while," he tells me , "as long as we can keep you from jostling them too much and causing further injury they should heal okay on their own in time."

The doctor then sits down on his stool and peers at me over the rim of his glasses. "Now one more thing to discuss before we get to your arm," he pauses as if to collect his thoughts. Before I can feel too much dread he continues, "When you walked into the force field in the arena you were essentially electrocuted. A large amount of electricity passed through your body and essentially stopped your heart and body." Katniss squeezes my hand hard at this and I turn to catch her grey eyes on mine. I keep my eyes focused on her as the doctor continues, "Finnick was able to restart your heart and you've slowly been recovering from that trauma, though we won't know the extent of the damage or their severity until time passes." I rip my eyes away from Katniss and look back at the doctor and Mrs. Everdeen. "Your heart definitely has been put through an undue amount of stress between the electrocution and your initial poisoning so we've been trying to keep you from putting any unnecessary stress on it. In time you may heal entirely from it but for now we will do weekly scans on your vitals to track their recovery process and we'll have you take things easy as possible okay?" I can only nod my head, I can't process what he just told me, my brain feels like it's working in slow motion and I seem to feel numb.

"Now we're going to remove your dressing and look at your arm. Now I want you to know that I am a little concerned that you are running such a high temperature but that doesn't necessarily mean the infection in your arm has done too much damage." I try to watch him as he pulls the adhesive off the thick gauze surrounding the length of my arm but I'm too scared to see what it looks like so I turn my head the opposite direction and look at the wall. I feel Katniss run her other hand through my sweaty hair, gently avoiding my stitches. I bite my lip as Mrs. Everdeen gently lifts my arm and balances my hand on the edge of the table so that they can remove the bandages; the small movement has my vision turning black. I try to keep the gasp from escaping my lips as they move to remove the secondary bandage that actually touches the wound itself, but I fail miserably.

Katniss lays cool kisses on my cheeks as she continues to hold my hand and run her hand softly through my hair. She whispers encouraging words in my ear and I try focusing on her than on the pain and overwhelming sense of fear that seems intent on surfacing. As they tug the last of the bandages free I can feel the cool air hit my arm, but I still can't bring myself to look. Katniss pulls her hand from my face and covers her mouth with it, she leans back a little shakily and I'm glad to see Haymitch move forward and slide his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. Mrs. Everdeen breaks the silence, "Katniss its okay, honey. They performed some surgery on it initially when he was brought in to remove the worst of the bad tissue." I pull my eyes up to look at Katniss who's hand is still covering her mouth and her small frame shakes as the tears fall down her face. Haymitch leans in to talk to her but I can't hear what he tells her.

After a moment of silence she seems to pull herself together and wipe the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. She glances down and notices my concerned stare and offers me a small smile, "You just know how I get with these sorts of things Peeta, can't handle all the wound stuff." Her voice still has a small tremble in it but I know she's trying to be strong for me so I try to give her back a small smile.

I finally work up the nerve and turn my head to take in my arm. The wound is double the size of the initial cut Johanna made and sections of tissue have obviously been removed. What shocks me the most is that the wound is wide open, they haven't stitched it up at all, instead leaving it open. I swallow back the vomit that is creeping its way up my throat. The doctor has just been observing the wound and making notes and I'm anxious to hear his diagnosis. He sees me watching him and puts down the chart, "I do think the only reason this infection got so out of control in you Peeta was your body was already weakened from the force field. Johanna had only a minor infection in her cut." I'm glad she didn't have to suffer through this fate. He steps back and asks Mrs. Everdeen to retrieve a few items. She steps from the room and returns a few minutes later with an armful of items. "The infection doesn't seem to have spread but I need to make sure that the tissue is not damaged," he explains. "I will need for you to tell me if you can feel different parts when I touch them. After that I will numb you up just a little, I don't want to give you too much as it slows your body down even more. I want you to close your eyes and take deep slow breaths okay?"

I clamp my eyes closed and try to breath as he instructs, I'm thankful that I can feel Katniss's thumb start caressing my hand. "Okay, can you feel this Peeta?" It feels like a white hot poker has been stuck in my arm and I lift half of my body off the bed, none of the pain in the rest of my injuries even registering in my brain. "Okay, calm down Peeta, slow breaths, in through your nose and out your mouth, I'm sorry that hurt but that is good news that you were able to feel that." I'm sweating profusely now and panting in an effort to keep the moans from escaping. I keep my eyes closed. I don't want to see any of their faces or I will just feel worse. "Okay Peeta just a few more spots okay?" I don't even nod before I am forced with the sensation all over again and this time I bite down hard on my tender lip but the moan still escapes my mouth. I feel hands holding me from moving this time and I assume, based on their size that it's Haymitch. "That is good Peeta, okay only one more time okay?" The sensation is there but not quite as painful as the other two. "Peeta do you feel this or no?"

I finally release my lip from my teeth and taste the blood before I manage to croak out, "Yes, its faint but I do feel it… it doesn't hu..hurt as much as the others."

"That's good Peeta. You can go ahead an open your eyes now, we're all done with that part." I open my eyes and blink at the brightness of the lights. Haymitch has removed his hands from me, no longer needing to hold me still. Katniss brings a wet washcloth to the cut on my lip and dabs it gently before holding it steady to stem the bleeding. I look at her and she offers me a smile though I can see the tears on her cheeks. I finally bring my eyes back over to the other side of the bed.

The doctor has retrieved a needle filled with an amber colored liquid. "I'm just going to give you a few shots around your arm to numb up the area at least a little; it should take the sting out of the rest of the procedure some. I'm sorry we can't put you under again." His words feel ominous and I can't help but wish I could just pass out on my own then. I feel a sharp jab in my arm and I make a small flinch, he repeats this two or three more times before he lays the needle down now empty of the liquid. "I'll just give that moment or two to really kick in before we begin. "

"Be-begin what?" Katniss asks and I'm glad she did because I'm not sure I have the courage or the strength to.

"We have to irrigate the wound with some saline to flush out some more of the infection, we'll then spray in an antibiotic treatment directly on the tissue and then we'll suture it closed, using synthetic skin grafts where the tissue is missing."

The throbbing in my arm has lessened some and for that I'm grateful. My eyes honestly feel heavy and I can't help but want to drift off. I can see Katniss's concern as she stares opened mouth at her mother and the doctor. I give her hand a tug to get her attention. "It's okay Kat." I'm unable to pronounce her full name; my tongue feels heavy and uncooperative. Mrs. Everdeen examines the machines that are hooked to me before she runs a tube under my nose that puffs some cool air into my nostrils.

"Just try and take it easy Peeta, you've used up a lot of energy today. As soon as we finish up your arm we're going to let you get some rest okay?" I love the warmth I hear in her voice. I know she has my best interest at heart so I trust her implicitly.

I turn my head to the other side of the bed and sleepily stare up at Katniss as they begin. The initial irrigation stings a little but I merely flinch and breathe the sterile air slowly. The fluid is cold though and I feel my teeth start to chatter. Haymitch gently tugs the blankets back up to my chest and I'm not even embarrassed to see that I was lying completely nude having kicked the blankets off entirely. The blanket brings a little bit of warmth back into me but I'm still shivering violently. My eyes grow heavier and heavier and I don't fight the pull towards sleep. They close but I'm jostled right back awake as the puff of the antibiotic solution begins to burn in the wound. I moan pathetically but am too exhausted to even move, I can't even open my eyes to look at Katniss. Mrs. Everdeen' s voice rings out, "I'm sorry Peeta, I know it burns but it will help kill the infection faster so we can save your arm. The burning will stop in a few minutes," she pauses and I feel her hand on my leg as she rubs it comfortingly, "Just hang in there baby."

True to her word the burning fades slowly back down to the dull ache. I'm trembling and just so tired. They begin the arduous task of stitching my arm back together and I hear them mumble about grafts but I'm having a hard time focusing. I can feel the bite of the needle and the small tugs but eventually I drift off entirely, thankful that I can escape for a bit.

When I surface again I see that someone has piled blankets on me and I'm blissfully warm. The pain has eased a great deal but I am alarmed that Katniss isn't at her station beside me. I am about to panic when I see a little blonde head jump from a chair beside my bed. "Peeta!" Prim exclaims as she pulls my hand into hers, 'How are you feeling?"

I can't help but smile a genuine smile at her, "I'm feeling a lot better than I was. Where's Katniss is she okay?"

Prim rolls her eyes at me, "Leave it to you to be so sick and the first thing you worry about is Katniss! She's fine; she's just exhausted and hasn't eaten anything. We dragged her kicking and screaming back to her bed after we made her eat. We told her she wouldn't be able to look after you if she couldn't stand on her own two feet."

I settle back into my pillows thankful that she is being taken care of. "It's good to see you Prim."

She pats my hand and I turn just as the door opens. I see the tired eyes of Mrs. Everdeen as she comes to my side of the bed. She smiles at me as she checks my machines and notes them in my chart. "How are you doing sweety?" She asks me her tone laced with concern.

"I'm feeling much better, I don't hurt nearly so much."

She smiles back at me. "Everything looks good Peeta, your blood work shows the infection is clearing up, your fever is down. I removed the stiches on your head and cleaned up your prosthetic and your leg up a bit… the ointment has the skin as good as new there. I just need to check your arm and if things look good we can work on weaning you off all these machines."

I smile at the thought of being able to move under my own will power again. Her fingers deftly remove the bandages and the pain is only minimal. The wound, though it will leave a large amount of scarring, looks far better than the last time I laid eyes on it. "Good, good," Mrs. Everdeen exclaims, "Now can you make a fist with your hand Peeta?" I slowly form a fist even though it hurts a little; my hand is weak and shaking. "Good, now can you wiggle your fingers?" I try to and most of them move but my pinky finger doesn't seem to. Mrs. Everdeen notes that in the chart, "A little weakness and numbness is to be expected. You'll go through a little therapy to help rebuild your strength after you've healed up." She wraps the wound back up in a light dressing.

"Now if you promise to eat this slowly and drink this juice I will remove your IV and the air for you." She pushes a trey of some brown broth what looks like mush with some sort or yellow juice towards me. It doesn't look very appetizing but I make short work of it anyway, anxious to be free of these contraptions.

When she returns to take my tray she pulls the tubes off while I distract myself talking with Prim. She is a wealth of information and I'm able to discover that District 13 is huge and lies entirely underground. They have weapons and hovercrafts, food grown below in carefully managed synthetic conditions, they have a hospital (obviously), and that the capital and the districts are in complete disarray, the revolution truly beginning upon our destruction of the arena and the catastrophic bombing of District 12.

What worries me is how she tells me that President Coin, the leader of 13 is anxious to put Katniss to work as the symbol of the rebellion. I can only hope to get on my feet as quickly as possible to keep her out of harm's way. Mrs. Everdeen asks Prim to leave and finishes untethering me to my IV machine before telling me about one more tube, a catheter, she called it, that she would need to remove.

Although previously I was unfazed by my manhood being on display for all to see, I am completely mortified that Mrs. Everdeen will be handling anything in that area. She's all business though and moves the sheets up before I can protest. She tells me to suck in a breath and hold it, in two quick tugs she has it released and I feel like she pulled a razor through my most sensitive skin. I sort of pull myself into a half formed fetal position as she pulls the blankets back down. Slowly the pain ebbs away though I'm still uncomfortable.

"You'll have to push the button here, "she points to a button on my bed, "If you need to use the bathroom now. I've set your prosthetic over there," and she points against the wall. "I'll let you get some more rest now and then I will be back before dinner so that we can have you try to walk a little. Can I get you anything before I go?"

I shake my head unable to meet her eyes completely. She smiles before turning on her heels to leave me alone. I fall back asleep easily, despite my embarrassment. When I wake this time I'm happy to see a rested looking Katniss reading in her chair. When she notices my stare she drops her book and moves to the bed with a huge smile on her face. She gives me a chaste kiss and I pull her closer pulling her down on the bed beside me. She moans into my mouth and I am alarmed to see that my sore member is throbbing at the sound. I hastily pull back from the kiss and try to adjust he blankets to hide it.

"How are you feeling? You look like you are feeling better!" She smiles at me as she rubs my cheek affectionately.

"I'm feeling a lot better." I am starting to realize that my bladder is uncomfortably full and I have an urgent need to use the restroom. My eyes begin to dart around, I don't want to use the button because I'd rather not be mortified by Mrs. Everdeen or another nurse being completely nude and all.

"Need something?" Katniss interrupts my internal struggle. The quirk of her eyebrow and her knowing smirk leads me to think that she knows my current predicament and is enjoying watching me squirm.

"Umm, bathroom?" I stutter out.

Without another word she retrieves my leg and quickly straps it on. She pulls a soft pair of blue shorts from the bottom of the bed and quickly slides them up to cover me. I shiver at her touch and this time it's not from the chill of the air. She smiles at me knowingly and peels the blankets to the side. She helps me gently into a sitting position before I pull my legs off to the side. My arm, though sore, doesn't seem to bother me as much as the ache does from my ribs. I keep my good arm wrapped protectively around them as I pull myself unsteadily to my feet. I wobble a little but Katniss wraps her arms around my hips to steady me. I take small slow steps towards the corner of the room where the bathroom lies. It takes me a long time and I'm afraid I'll wet myself before I make it.

Katniss leads me to the toilet before mercifully stepping outside to stand alongside the open door in an effort to give me a little privacy. Unfortunately I catch site of myself in the mirror above the toilet and I'm nearly shocked at the person staring back at me. My face has thinned remarkably, my skin is pale and I have a new scar just below my hairline. I try to focus on the task at hand but it takes a moment of focus before I'm able to relieve myself.

I cry out in surprise. "What is it?" Katniss asks as she steps back in. I lay my good arm against the wall for balance and lean forward, effectively blocking her view.

"Nothing, nothing it just… hurts a little that's all," my face red from the embarrassment and the pain both. Katniss gives me a funny look and steps back out, I continue on through the pain and slowly empty my bladder.

"Why would it hurt to go to the bathroom?" She asks as I flush the toilet and move to wash my hands.

"Um, no reason," I can see by the way her hands are on her hips that she doesn't buy it. I exhale slowly and just blurt it out. "Your mother pulled a tube out of there earlier okay, it still burns a little."

I'm part of the way back to the bed when she realizes what I just said, "There was a tube where? My mother… oh no, oh…" she puts a hand to her mouth in mortification and then she starts laughing. At first I'm irritated at her laughter but as I settle back into the bed I can see the amusement in it and I love how beautiful she looks when she is happy, a smile slowly builds over my face but I try not to laugh because it jostles my ribs.

"Katniss, stop making me laugh, it hurts." I try to sound angry but fail miserably. She tries to cover her mouth and stop laughing but can't help a few more giggles as they escape.

Just as we finish her mother strolls in with a tray for dinner and that sets Katniss off on another round of giggles. I can feel red flood back over my face. Mrs. Everdeen looks from Katniss to me in confusion trying to find the source of our amusement.

She shakes her head at us. She eyes my leg when she sees that it's attached. "Did you try walking yet?"

"Yes ma'am, just now, Katniss helped me."

"Where you able to go the bathroom okay?" At this Katniss guffaws loudly not bothering to hide her amusement. Mrs. Everdeen stares at her daughter before looking back at me finally connecting the dots. "Oh really you two, honestly." She shakes her head in mock admonishment but chuckles a little herself. She turns back to me, "well?"

I am staring at the patterns on the blanket like it is the most interesting thing in the world. "I went… it just hurt a little is all."

She nods at my response. "That's perfectly normal. Just drink lots of fluids and the more you go it should get better in a day or so." She moves the table over with the tray of food and removes the cover. It looks like a lumpy sort of stew and a hard piece of bread and small cup of milk. I don't think the smell is particularly appetizing but I don't apparently find it as revolting as Katniss who looks a bit green. Mrs. Everdeen eyes her oddly before addressing me, "As long as there are no more complications and you can eat and drink okay we should be able to move you into your quarters tomorrow. You'll just need to come back for your medications and appointments."

I'm so happy at the news but also a little scared that I'll be in a room by myself. With no family to share a space with I will occupy the space alone until I marry and have kids. Or so that is what Prim rattled on about. I'm about to take a bite of the stew when Katniss leaps to her feet and sprints to the bathroom. She pulls the door closed but in her haste it doesn't latch. We can hear her retching quite clearly. I lower my spoon and push the tray back. "Katniss?" I ask "Are you okay?"

Mrs. Everdeen walks to the bathroom and shuts the door. I can hear muffled conversation but nothing more. I hope that Katniss is okay but I stay on the bed having been effectively beat to the punch of caring for her by Mrs. Everdeen.

The longer the door stays closed the more I start to worry. The stew has long since grown cold before I hear the turn of the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 14**

**Far From Over**

_A/N: So… sorry I kept you all waiting. And I do appreciate all the love. I've just had a lot on my mind and it seems my muse has decided to take a vacation. I'm having trouble getting this chapter to sound right or flow the direction I want… hopefully a few glasses wine and some good music will change that =)_

After being sprung from my hospital bed I was given a quick tour of District 13. There isn't much to see. Everything here is a drab grey, off white or some variance of the two. The artist in me longs for some color, different hues to ease the starkness of all the plain walls and sparse furnishings.

Nothing is wasted in District 13, not even time, especially time. Each citizen is given a daily schedule that they must adhere to, everyone has a specific job. Every supply is accounted for, overindulgence is not a term known here. The citizens here seem so melancholy and subdued. It's especially evident in the children. They sit quietly in classrooms and only speak when spoken to, they don't jump and run around, and play is considered a frivolous waste of precious energy. From a young age they are drilled about tactics and warfare, responsibility and discipline. I can't help but feel a pang of sadness at the loss of their innocence.

Our final stop of the day before I retire to my dismal closet of a unit is to visit President Coin herself. Katniss is tense and I clasp her hand with my good one. My other arm is still in a sling to prevent me from trying to use it before it heals. She offers me a tight lipped smile at my efforts to ease the tension. She hasn't told me much about President Coin so I'm not sure what to expect.

We are ushered right into Coin's office by one of her staff. Coin barely glances from her paperwork before she gestures with her hand. "Good ahead and have a seat, I'll be right with you." The seats are too far apart to keep my hand in Katniss's so sadly we pull apart to take our seats as ordered. We sit nervously the only sound is the ticking of the clock on the wall and her shuffle of papers as she leafs through them. "Okay, Mr. Mellark I presume?" Her voice nearly makes me jump with her harsh commanding tone.

"Yes ma'am," who the hell else would I be?

"I'm sure Ms. Everdeen gave you the run through of the rules in District 13 yes?" I simply nod before she continues, "Good, with that out of the way we can get right on to business. I want you to know that just because you two hold some star status with the Capital citizens that your misguided fame will not give you any special privileges here, understood?" I immediately bristle at her comment, I have a feeling I'm not going to like this woman. "Now, seeing's as your fit to walk out of the hospital you can join Katniss first thing in the morning with the production team so that we can get a propo of the two of you. After that you can commence in training like the rest of the citizens."

"Propo? Training? What.."I look to Katniss to Coin in confusion. I'm disappointed to see that Katniss doesn't look at me and instead has her eyes trained on the floor. Coin however gets a scary smirk on her face.

"Why Mr. Mellark, didn't Katniss here fill you in?" I can tell immediately that she dislikes Katniss greatly by the way she spits her name.

"Fill me in on what?"

"We have a team here, direct from the Capital, to film propos for the rebellion to air on the national frequency. Beetee has been able to crack into the system. These short bursts will air to all of the Districts and get word of the rebellion out, as for the training, its military training. Now that the citizens from District 12 have been assimilated into District 13 they too need to learn the basics of operating as a soldier. When the time comes all of our soldiers may be called upon to take down the Capital." She says this without emotion. As if offering her entire population up to slaughter doesn't bother her in the least. I suppress a shiver as I realize it probably doesn't bother her at all. This similarity with Snow makes me see red.

"So let me get this straight," I begin unable to keep the venom from my voice, "We don't get any special treatment because of who we are but you are going to use our fame to get what you want, doesn't exactly seem fair to me."

Coin stands up and returns back to her seat behind her desk. "Well, Mr. Mellark it doesn't matter what you think is fair. I make the decisions here and I am willing to sacrifice whatever I need to in order to bring down the Capital. Second guess my authority again and you will find yourself locked in the brig."

Katniss stands from her chair and pulls me to my feet. She's tugging on my hand trying to get me out of the door before things get any worse. "Like I'd notice a difference anyway in this prison you've got here."

Coin leaps back to her feet and shouts, "Dismissed." I blindly follow the pull of Katniss's hand as she leads me back through the long shadowy corridors back to my unit.

She closes the door and I gratefully ease myself onto my bed. Katniss begins pacing the few steps in front of me, her hand covering her mouth. "Katniss will you stop please, you're driving me crazy." She stops and turns to stare at me; her eyes are lined with worry. I stand and cup my hand on her cheek brushing the pad of my thumb against the soft skin, "hey it's okay, what's the matter?" When she simply bites her lip in return I lean my forehead against her and give her my best pleading look, "hey talk to me, please."

She closes her eyes and takes a deep shuddering breath. "Peeta, Coin is not someone you want to make enemies with." She tugs my hand to lead me back to the bed to sit. I try not to grimace when I sit back down, I'm more sore than I thought I was. Katniss doesn't fail to notice and forces me to relax back on the bed. She goes to work removing my shoe and my prosthetic while she speaks. "Coin is ruthless Peeta, she does what she wants and to who she wants. You don't do what she wants and you may just end up dead."

"How is this woman any better than Snow?" I don't expect an answer and I don't get one. Katniss just shoots her grey eyes to me and brings her finger to her lips in a shushing manner.

"For now let's just worry about getting Snow after that we'll worry about the rest." I nod in agreement. I can feel my eyes already growing heavy with exhaustion. Katniss hands me my allotment of pills and a small glass of water. She places a soft kiss on my lips and then my forehead before pulling up the blankets. My eyes shut before I hear her even leave the room.

Sometime later I'm jolted awake by a terrifyingly real dream filled with Capital mutts chasing us down the halls of District 13, they rip Katniss away from my reach and all I can hear is her screams echoing off the walls. I can't go after her because I find I'm tied to a chair with Coin holding some sort of torture device and she just laughs manically at my situation.

I feel the pangs of the adrenaline poison as my heart pounds and my whole body is sore and achy. I'm assuming the pain medication has worn off in the night. The bedside clock glows faintly telling me it's nearly three in the morning. After regaining control of my breathing and my rapid heart stills to its normal pace I decide to take a shower to try and rid myself of the terrible images. I'm sure if I close my eyes again I'll only see the blood and the mutts all over again. I am done sleeping for the night.

After an unsurprisingly bland breakfast Katniss leads me down to the lower levels of the District to meet up with the film crew. I'm surprised when we enter the wide room at how similar it looks to the training center in the Capital. The crew includes Capital stylists that look a little out of their element, Plutarach, Haymitch, Beetee, Cressedia and a few others I don't recognize.

I'm immediately pulled into a prep area and stripped down to my boxers. Though the prep team tries to be gentle my skin is still raw and chaffed feeling before they pronounced me good to go. I'm handed black cargo pants and a white v-neck t-shirt that is slightly form fitting. I finally reemerge into the large room and see a large table full of various types of guns and weapons. I see Katniss armed with a sleek looking bow in a similar outfit to myself.

"Peeta, where's your sling?" Katniss asks as she gently grabs my hand in hers slowly examining my arm.

I glance wearily at Plutarach across the room, "Umm… they said it didn't fit with the character so I took it off."

Katniss presses her lips into a fine line and I can tell she's angry but she doesn't say anything. She knows more than I how important it is to keep a low profile and not appear argumentative. I'm willing to carefully play the game because I am not entirely ensured of our safety here. I have no one left other than Katniss and her family, if anything happens to them I don't know that I'll be able to survive it.

I pull her in for a soft kiss before I whisper into her ear so only she can hear me, "I'll be careful of it Katniss I promise." She wraps her arm loosely around my waist and gives me a gentle squeeze before leading me to the table.

Beetee arms me with a few different knives and a lightweight gun so that I'm not lifting anything too bulky. I'm pulled from my musing over the choice of weapons when the main door opens and a group of people enter that are dressed in a similar uniform. Six of the people I don't readily recognize but one I do, with striking eyes and the smooth silent gait of a trained hunter.

"Katniss!"

"Gale!" Katniss shouts his name before running to encircle him in a tight hug. He pulls back and puts her face in his hands.

"Are you okay? They wouldn't let us anywhere near the hospital wing since Peeta and Johanna came back."

I try to bite down on the jealousy coursing through my veins when I feel a bony hip bump mine. "Don't wear your heart on your sleeve brainless." I'd recognize the dry humor of that voice anywhere.

"Johanna? Good to see you." I quick glance shows her small figure has gained back a few pounds from my last recollection, it has done nothing to improve her mood however.

"You look better than the last time I saw you… Not much but a bit."

I actually suppress a small smile at her comment, somewhere along our journey Johanna has grown on me. "Thanks!"

"Besides us loners have to stick together now." She says with mirth before sauntering towards a particularly sharp looking axe on the table.

I know she was trying to lighten my mood but her statement has brought a dark cloud over me. Snow has killed off everyone Johanna had ever cared about, he has killed my family too, but I still have Katniss, I think. Gale's arm is loosely wrapped around her hip and they are both talking animatedly. I haven't seen Katniss this happy since my arrival.

I try to ignore the two of them as Beetee gives me the quick and the dirty about my choice of weapon. They are all his designs of course, so there is more to them than meets the eye. My particular gun will shoot explosive rounds, incendiary rounds, traditional bullets as well as a special bullet capable of disabling electronics within its vicinity.

I'm pulled out of my lesson when the phone on the wall beeps. Plutarach hops over a little excitedly to answer. He begins nodding and speaking into the phone and I can only assume something that causes such jubilation in a game maker doesn't bode well for the rest of us.

"Well change of plans my little Star Squad!" Star squad… hmm I bet he came up with that all by himself. I shake my head at my humor. I can't help but think I'm starting to sound a little bit like Johanna lately. "They want us to go to District 11 and film some live action. They think it will look more realistic than the last props we shot on our set."

"Wait, we are going into a war zone?" I can't help but help as my voice shakes in anger. "That wasn't part of the deal.

Plutarach simply waves his hands in dismissal. "We've pretty much taken over that District, I assure you that you will be entirely safe. Besides we've got Boggs to keep an eye out," he says as he points to a burly looking dark skinned man. Boggs doesn't look too thrilled at the idea of taking a bunch of untrained actors into the field but I guess he knows better than to question a direct order.

"Okay then let's get to the hovercraft and get this over so that we can make it safely back her before nightfall."

We march as a rag tag group to a loading dock and aboard a hovercraft. Katniss hasn't spoken to me so I'm surprised to feel her soft hand in mine as I strap myself into the craft. I squeeze back in reassurance, no matter how jealous I feel I still can't help but reassure and protect her.

Traveling by hovercraft is much quicker than via train. Where it took us the better part of two days on the victory tour to arrive in District 11 it only takes us an hour by hovercraft and we were much farther away than we were in District 12.

We disembark just outside the gates and the film crew readies themselves to film anything and everything.

"Okay, everyone listen up. Stick together; do not fire unless fired upon. This area is pretty secure so I don't expect any surprises but just in case. " Boggs announces as he nods to us, I pull a round into the chamber of my gun, Katniss notches an arrow into her bow, Johanna pulls her axe. We were fighters long before we became the Star Squad, all of us lethal in our own right.

The District isn't at all like I remember it. Everything is smoldering and dirty as though a fire scorched everything in the area. I remind myself that it very well could have been, District 12 was completely obliterated after all. The area is desolate, we don't see any rebellion army, nor any citizens or Peacekeepers, it's like a ghost town.

We stop to cautiously peer around buildings and we watch every angle, from the rooftops to the empty buildings. We circle all the way back to the District gates where we entered to re-board and return to District 13. Whatever they were hoping to obtain by dragging us all the way out here I don't think they got.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Johanna remarks.

It is only then that I hear the zing of the nearby bullets. "I spoke too soon didn't I?" She asks as we all run and duck for cover. We pull up short at the gate as Boggs tries to open it but the mechanism is jammed. We are like a bunch of sitting ducks out here in the open with no cover but we need to get to the hovercraft to escape. I pull Katniss behind my body and we all crouch down to make ourselves as small as a target as possible. I try to determine where the shooter is hiding but can't seem to spot him or her.

"There on the rooftop by the Justice building," Gale mutters in a harsh whisper. Sure enough he's right. There are two shooters atop of the building with some sort of rifles. I try to pull out my gun with an incendiary round but when I shoot I only succeed in blowing up the front steps of the building.

"Not far enough," Gale answer.

"Well no shit," I spit back at him unable to hide my anger.

My sarcasm doesn't seem to faze him as he continues to try to figure out a way to take down the Capital insurgent. "Katniss! Your bow should reach! Use one of the explosive rounds!"

Katniss stands at the sound of Gale's suggestion and no matter how much I pull at her to keep her hidden from the bullets she simply shrugs me away. She stands with grace and even amidst the chaos I can't but marvel how stunning she is when she stands with her bow ready to strike, a huntress, to me a goddess. She holds her breath as she takes aim and releases the string, her body frozen, her sooty face, hair blowing in the breeze, she's statuesque in her beauty and I'm not surprised when I see the camera crew blatantly exposing themselves to catch Katniss's heroic actions.

A last round of gunshots fire at us and I hastily dive and pull Katniss down beneath my body as her arrow at last reaches its target exploding the insurgents and the Justice building into fiery ash. The explosion is so strong that I can feel the ground quake beneath my feet, my ears are ringing, and my head aches with a building pressure from the shock wave. I cough the ash from my lungs, my arms wrapped around Katniss regardless that my sore arm is on fire. I've no doubt ripped my stitches in my haste to keep Katniss out of harms way but I can't bring myself to care.

At last Boggs manages to free the lock on the gate and we shuffle out to the waiting hovercraft. My arm is still around Katniss, helping her to the hovercraft. I'm alarmed at her gait which his steady and uneven. Her one free hand is clutching her hip and my heart literally stops as I see the dark red liquid seep through her fingers.

"Katniss?" I ask, my voice sounding muffled to my own ears. She looks at me with her wide doe eyes laced with uncertainty and fear.

Her voice mouths my names as she starts to stumble. I don't even think as I stuff my gun in my pocket and lift her with an arm under her knees. I can barely keep a hold on her when I feel the tearing in my arm but I don't care. I have to get her onto the hovercraft and back to 13, anything else is in the far corners of my mind. I start to stumble as I reach the loading ramp and am grateful when another pair of hands pulls Katniss from my arms and pulls her on board. I start to fall backwards now that I have been relieved of her weight but thankfully Johanna once again comes to my rescue and pushes me aboard the hovercraft.

They waste no time in lifting off. The door is closing as the last of us clamor aboard, we don't even bother strapping ourselves in for the return flight. I am relieved to see Boggs and one of the other trained military are administering first aid to Katniss. I stagger over to be with her but I stop short when I see that Gale is kneeling beside her, holding her hand and wiping the tears from her face. As much as I feel defeat at seeing their rekindled friendship I am grateful that he is here to take care of her. He is much more capable at assuring her safety than I seem to be. Gale has been earning praise all around District 13 as a fierce soldier, an admirable hero, it was he who saved the survivors from 12 and led them to safety until help could arrive. He's a hunter and smart, he also seems hell bent on taking down the capital and keeping Katniss safe. I know she is in safe hands. I fall back harder than I meant but my feet have seemed to have given out from under me now that we are in the safety of the hovercraft. My ears still ring and my eyes move in and out of focus sporadically. I can't help but feel like my breakfast might make a reappearance if I move. My whole body aches, no doubt from the blast and from the adrenaline attack. Seeing Katniss wounded is every fear come to life.

I can feel a burning pain in my arm and a strong tingling numb sensation but I can't seem to make much sense of it. My eyes are glued to the floor where they work on Katniss. At least she is alert and talking. My eyes move to the window directly across from me to avoid watching she and Gale but I immediately wish that I had missed the view. What remained of District 12 is visible. I turn in my seat to get a closer view from my side and the pain is excruciating but the need to see it wins out over common sense. The smoke is still rising from the District, and I can't even tell where anything used to be. It's all lumps of debris, charred remains of what was once my home. Out in the distance the entrance to Victor Village remains unblemished, the homes there are untouched by the bombings and I choke back a cry. Had my brothers and father taken up my numerous requests to live with me they might have survived the blasts.

When the last of the District disappears from the view I sag back against my seat in defeat. What I had heard previously about the destruction I had filed away to deal with later, or perhaps I had been in denial. Now, having seen the remnants of what I once called home, there is no denying it. I shake with the effort to hold back the screams that are trying to claw their way from my throat. Now is not the time to lose the tight handle I have on my grief. Another time and in another place I will deal with this grief on my own.

When I look down to Katniss I'm startled to see that she has been cleaned up and bandaged, she lays on a stretcher with a pillow and blanket tucked securely around her. Her hand is still clasped in Gale's but the rest of the team have moved back to give her space now that her life isn't in imminent danger. Her grey eyes are on me and I wonder how long she's been watching me.

The ringing my ears increases as does the churning in my stomach, it's all too much for me to handle. I see Katniss raise her head from her pillow as she mouths my name in concern. I can't hear anything though and the world tilts dangerously, I lean forward and toss up everything in my stomach until even the bile is gone and my body is wracked with painful dry heaves. Once those too subside I lean to the side and pass out against the seat next to mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Peeta's Solution

Chapter 13

Enemies

_A/N: Okay, so I took down the original version of this chapter and corrected some of the narration. Thanks to cofeenmorphine for bringing the change to my attention! That is what I get for starting the story and then finishing it after a taxing meeting. I didn't even catch the change. Hopefully this reads a bit better. I'm excited to write the next few chapters as the characters make their intentions clear. _

I vaguely remember being hoisted from the hovercraft upon our return to District 13. I suppose someone must have carried me back to the infirmary because that is where I eventually woke up. I woke to a hot bed of activity as nurses checked each returning member of the "Star Squad" and tended to the wounded. I peer around blearily fighting the medication that is dripping in the IV to see if I can catch site of Katniss.

The ringing in my ears has subsided some as well as my blurred vision but everything seems so confusing and I fall back against the pillow when I feel the nausea start to churn again. "Peeta?" I turn my head slowly to the side to see a pale faced Prim. "You shouldn't be awake yet, we gave you something to help you rest some."

I blink my eyes slowly and try to process her words. "Katniss?" I manage to croak out. Thankfully Prim knows me well enough to know that if she doesn't give me information that I will persist, even if it's not in my best interest.

She clasps her hand in my good one and it's cold and clammy. "She's alright Peeta. She had a bullet graze her hip. She lost a bit of blood but she's been sewn up and resting comfortably." She pats my hand and starts to move away, "Now you try and go back to sleep and I'll talk to you later okay?"

I try to head Prim's advice but I can only doze fitfully. Eventually the buzz in the room slows and the quiet is only disturbed by the beeping of machines and the occasional low murmur of a nurse or doctor or the protest of a patient.

All too soon the pain in my body becomes truly evident as my system fights off the morphling. The pain in my arm is excruciating, equal parts pain and stabbing needles and numbness. I can just make the tips of my fingers poking out from under the newly wrapped bandage. They are swollen and look like purple sausages more than my fingers.

I'm pulled from my daydreams about the varying degrees of purple by a sharp tug on my curtain. Mrs. Everdeen and the doctor enter both giving me grim smiles. I attempt to push myself up into a more sitting position but hiss at the pain it causes me. Mrs. Everdeen gently pushes me back down and then reaches behind me to adjust my pillow before fluttering over to my IV tube to check it.

"Mr. Mellark," the Doctor speaks and his voice is gravely like he's been awake for too long. He pinches the bridge of his nose before he speaks again, "You're suffering from a concussion from the explosion. It doesn't appear to have done any permanent damage and any symptoms you may be experiencing from that should fade over the next day. Ringing in the ears, mental confusion, distorted vision, balance issues, and nausea are all something you may experience temporarily as a result."

"Okay," I speak softly in acknowledgement. Mrs. Everdeen gently combs her fingers through my bangs and attempts to smooth them off my face. I close my eyes in comfort at her motherly gesture.

"Now your arm however, is another matter entirely." My eyes snap open to look at him though I try my best to take a few deep breaths. I don't need any more adrenaline in my system, I feel terrible enough as it is. "At some point during all the excitement you managed to not only rip your sutures but I think you may have damaged some of the muscle. I can't say how much of the numbness will fade; only time will tell how much function you may have lost." I swallow thickly at his frank assessment; he places a hand on my shoulder giving me a gentle squeeze before leaving.

Mrs. Everdeen brings her hand to my cheek and raises my face so that I can meet her eyes. "Thank you Peeta."

"What are you thanking me for?" I ask.

"For protecting Katniss out there. She told me that you shielded her as much as you could and then you were the one who picked her up and ran her to safety after she was shot."

I simply give a halfhearted shrug and look away. "It didn't work obviously."

She sniffs a little and I'm shocked to see a tear make its way down her usually stoic face, "I'm so sorry that you put yourself at such a risk today and that you came to harm. But as a mother I can't thank you enough for bringing her back to me."

She turns quickly and leaves before I can answer her. I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling trying to count the lines in the patterns and think of nothing else. Eventually I must fall back asleep because the next thing I know Katniss is sitting beside the bed in a wheel chair looking at me oddly.

"Katniss," I say sleepily as I start to wake up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Peeta." She says with a little tremble in her lip. "Just a few stitches is all, a bullet just grazed me. I was lucky thanks to you." When I don't respond to her she continues, "I just wish that I had been able to take care of you better…how does your arm feel?"

Her eyes move to my swollen fingers and don't move. "I'll be alright don't worry about it."

She gives an exasperated sigh and mumbles a hasty "I'll see you later" before she begins to wheel herself out of the room. Just before I see her disappear from view I see Gale walk up beside her and then take a position behind her to push the chair for her. I swallow down a sense of anger. I should be thankful she has someone around to protect her, especially when I can't. I just can't stop my jealous feelings that seem to resurface every time I catch the two of them together.

Perhaps she was only with me because I was the safest option with the Capital's threats hanging over our head. With the threat of the Capital removed I wonder if she's realized that her hand was forced and maybe she doesn't love me at all? Of course these thoughts would decide to spring into my mind when I'm lying on my cot in the dead of night unable to sleep. By the time morning rolls around I've managed to work myself into quite a state imaging all the ways Katniss will break her news to me. I've even imagined them sneaking off into isolated corridors to have alone time, returning to 12 after the Capitals defeat and starting a nice little family. The negativity along with the uncertainty about the use of my arm along with the aches and pains has left me in a surly sour mood.

The doctors release me and after the failure of the last propo excursion I doubt they'll be asking me to do any more in the near future. I return to my empty room and try to get a handle on my emotions. I don't bother going to breakfast or lunch, I'm not hungry even if my stomach is finally settling down. The thought that Katniss might not care for me now that she has options has turned off my appetite.

I can only hope my self-induced exile has flown under the radar for a while. I just want to sort things out before I lash out at the wrong person. I feel so grief stricken over the decimation of District 12 that I can't even bring myself to cry. Instead I feel numb and stare with dry eyes towards the ceiling waiting to feel. I keep seeing the smoke charred remains of the bakery and then proceeding to imagine the chaos and pain my family must have felt as they were burned alive. I can't help but resent Gale and Katniss more because both of their families are with them. If she chooses him I really will be alone, just like Johanna. I just seem intent on torturing myself.

I must have fallen asleep because the incessant blaring of the alarm clock startles me awake. When no matter how many buttons I push don't silence the jarring noise I began to get angry. I'm halfway to throwing it when I realize the damn thing isn't making the noise at all. Some sort of alarm system is echoing all throughout the halls of District 13.

"All District 13 citizens are to evacuate the upper levels and report to Sub Level Bunkers Immediately. This is not a drill."

The same message repeats interspersed with bursts of the piercing alarm. I pull my prosthetic on and slip on my shoes before dragging myself to my feet. I am intent on at least figuring out what is going on but knowing District 13 and it's propensity for protocol it's a good bet that I shouldn't mess around. I'm nearly to the door when I quickly retreat to my bedside table to retrieve my allotment of daily medications and shove them into the pocket of my uniform pants.

I follow the masses of citizens in a sea of grey down further than I have ever been before. We descend staircase after staircase that leave me throbbing in pain and shaking with exhaustion before we reach a set of thick double steel doors that appear to be our destination. After entering the doorway I am signed in through a check point and directed to the supply station to retrieve my pack in such expedient efficiency that I am at my assigned location before I can give it a second thought. Of course District 13 would be the model of efficiency even when it's obvious some sort of imminent doom awaits us all.

With nothing else to do other than wait I sit down on an unforgiving cot that rests against a rock wall and survey the contents of my pack. Nothing more than a thin blanket, small pillow, a bottle of water and a brochure on protocols are within it. When the stream of incoming citizens begins to dwindle I note that I'm only joined by two people, a thin spindly looking man and a surly looking woman that I've never seen. They don't speak to me and I don't attempt to drum up a conversation. Apparently there aren't a lot of people with the last name beginning with the letter M and I immediately wonder if they are married. Upon further examination they seem to have the same unhappy grimaces on their face and hooked nose, maybe they are brother and sister?

From the snippets of conversation that I'm able to hear through the echoing din of people I am able to decipher the gist of our situation. The Capital has launched an attack on District 13 after 13's insurgency in District 11. Apparently President Snow had taken personal offense that his missing Victors had blown up their Justice building. I chuckle at the sick sense of irony of it all. I'm quickly pulled from my internal musings as the ground surrounding me shudders from the impact of an explosion.

"Attention, attention" a loud speaker squeals to life. "Please remain calm. If any further instruction is need it will be given. This bunker is reinforced to withstand even the heaviest bombardments from the Capital. Just stay calm and stay in your designated areas unless instructed otherwise. "

After several subsequent bombs the power flickers off and plunges us into complete and total darkness. Screams of terror pierce and echo through the cavernous room that makes the hairs on my arms stand on end. The emergency power is returned after a few minutes casting dim yellow light only bright enough to keep us from stumbling into another person or rock outcropping.

After several hours of our forced confinement people began to settle down and some even retreat to their cots to rest, more out of boredom than anything else. Periodically people pass by me wandering here or there to use the bathroom or to take their turn in the showers. Small meals are distributed in foil packaging for each citizen. The poor excuse for a dinner is nothing more than a thick gluttonous soup, dry crackers and dried apples with a small packet of juice. I force it down even though I'm not hungry, wastefulness is not something tolerated and I'm unsure how long steady meals will be allowed given our current situation.

With nothing to do I find myself propped against my bunker wall watching the people that I can now make out in the shadowy light. It seems after spending a few hours down here in the murkiness my eyes had begun to adjust and I can nearly make out all the far corners of the huge room in a fair amount of detail. I know that if you want to see how desperate a situation truly is there is no better way than to examine the behaviors of the higher ups, so I comb the masses to see if I can locate Coin or even Haymitch. I'm not surprise when I don't locate them with the common folk. I'm sure they've sequestered themselves into a separate area to conduct their business.

As I'm combing the wall opposite of my area I catch site of a familiar dark braid. My heart skips a beat of its own volition. Katniss is standing in her area worrying the end of her braid, chewing her bottom lip, a telltale sign that she is stressed. I catch site of Prim's golden head as she sleeps in a nearby cot curled undoubtedly around her furry ginger cat. A few other people occupy the area that I don't recognize; I assume Mrs. Everdeen must be taking a shift at the First Aid Station because I don't see her. Out of the corner of my eye I catch the approach of someone on a beeline for Katniss. I can tell immediately who he is by his hulky shadow and his stealthy gait that it's none other than Gale Hawthorne. Of course he would get special privileges to visit people whenever he wanted, star soldier he is and all. I can't help but feel a little bit of jealousy at his standing here in 13 and the benefits that seem to come with it.

I want to scream when I see Katniss lay her head against Gale. He wraps his arm gingerly around her and leads her to a sitting position on a lower bunk. I can tell by the imperceptible shake of her shoulders that she's crying and I long to be the one pushing her hair off her brow, soothing her fears away. I know Katniss is afraid of the mines at home, especially after the untimely death of her father, I have no doubt that she doesn't like being this far below ground, especially with the ground quaking around them ominously.

I feel so exhausted and defeated at the site that I decide it would be in my best interest to lie down and pretend to sleep for a while. Though my arm burns and my body aches I push away the idea of taking any medication. The medication made him tired and he feared that if he were to fall into a drug induced slumber he'd never wake from the terrors that gripped him, he would inevitably end up screaming for the entire District to hear. My musings are interrupted as a shadow falls across me and I snap my eyes open.

"Mellark." Gale's deep voice was soft but commanding.

I sit up slowly, wincing at the tug on my arm. "Hawthorne," I reply trying to keep the malice out of my tone unsure of what he wants from me.

"Listen, Katniss is in pretty rough shape over there. I have to go on my post so I can't stay with her. You think you could sit with her for a while?"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Sure I won't get thrown into the dungeons for violating protocol?"

Gale gives me a small smirk, "Nah, I had it cleared with Boggs. Thanks Peeta!" Gale calls back over his shoulder as he makes his way to report for duty.

I can't help but shake my head at his inadvertent slip of using my first name. Though I'm not ready to face Katniss yet I fear that if I don't find her she will make her way over to find me soon enough.

I softly tread by the other bunks of citizens and make my way to the bunk she is huddled on. Upon seeing my approach she slides over to give me room. I ease down on the cot and lean back. At a distance I hadn't seen how disheveled her appearance was, nor had I been prepared for the look of pure terror in her eyes, it definitely is my undoing.

Rather than say anything he offered his good arm to her and she gingerly scooted into the crook of his arm. He could feel her tremble next to him. "Are you cold?" He asked softly as he ran his and up and down her arms, she simply shook her head. When she says nothing else I left her chin up to examine her, along with the terror that she lace her features I can see something else mingled in. Something I know she is trying to hide. "Katniss are you okay? I mean your hip? Does it hurt you? It must have been hard on you getting down here."

She sucks in a breath apparently surprised at my adeptness at reading her. "I'll be okay. We can't take anything in case of an emergency, they might need it later." She replies.

I nod in understanding and keep my arm around her for a while. Her comforting weight and presence lulls me into a light sleep. I awake to the sound of her small whimpers I know she is trying to muffle. "Katniss are you… this is ridiculous." I pull myself carefully from her and retrieve the vial of pills he had grabbed from his bedside drawer. The infirmary would only allow a patient to have the next day's dose available to prevent hoarding and misuse. Peeta plucked the lone pain pill from the rest and handed it to her along with her small bottle of water. She gave him a look and he knew she was going to argue. "I won't hear it Katniss, take it. Please." He gave her his most pleading look and she eventually caved in and popped the pill in her mouth. He laid her down on her good hip and adjusted the thin blanket over her before he rested on the cold floor in front of the cot. He gingerly fingered her hair until her tremors had lessoned and her breaths had evened out, sleep finally taking her.

Peeta was stiff from the cold by the time Mrs. Everdeen arrived back from her shift at the first aid station. She quietly roused Prim for her shift before approaching Peeta and Katniss. She took one look at Katniss's sleeping form; she slept peacefully with no pain in her delicate features. Mrs. Everdeen eyed Peeta suspiciously knowing very well what he must have done. He just gave her a shrug in return.

She knelt down beside him and whispered quietly next to his ear, "I'm sorry to tell you Peeta that they've told me you are to return to your section now that I'm back." Her mouth formed a thin line in disapproval but Peeta expected nothing less from the rigid District. He was shocked he had been allowed the small comfort of sitting with Katniss for the time he had.

He attempted to untangle his arm from Katniss and she stirred, her eyes cracked and she mumbled something to him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, "Your mom is here now Katniss you'll be okay." He finally stood trying to ease the aches out of him that had only grown worse from sitting on the cold unforgiving floor. He nodded to Mrs. Everdeen and was just about to make his way out of the area when they were approached by two unfamiliar military personnel.

"Citizen Mellark, you are out of your designated area. President Coin has informed us should you violate any District protocol that we were to detain you immediately."

Mrs. Everdeen stepped forward on his behalf. "Peeta was given expressed permission to be here by Boggs in my absence to look after Katniss. You can check with him if you like."

"Well you are here and so is Mellark." One of the uniformed men retorted obviously not liking it that someone had dared question his authority.

Peeta's shoulders just drooped in defeat. He knew Coin had not liked him the moment he had met her, I'm sure she would like to blame on the disastrous outcome of the propo trip on him as well. Or perhaps it had been her intentions to get the Star Squad ambushed thus removing any public opposition to her rule. The thought chilled Peeta to the bone and he shuddered with renewed disgust. He wouldn't be surprised if that really had been her intention. Perhaps she was really angry that the ambush hadn't killed them all and she was ready to unleash her wrath on him.

One soldier grabbed his unslung arm forcefully and pulled it behind his back. He was now completely without any pain medication and fully aware of every raw nerve in his body. He couldn't suppress the flinch or the moan of pain that escaped him as they pushed him forward. He stumbled before he caught his footing and walked where he was forced to by the guards.

The looks of curiosity of the citizens along with the whispers they shared to their neighbors didn't miss Peeta's ears. He dropped his gaze to the floor and tried to keep the red flame of embarrassment hidden that was spreading up his face. Apparently most of the District believed him unstable; some even believed him to be a spy for the Capital allowed to escape here after the games only to disclose their location. The guards dropped him in the shadowy corner of the room and handcuffed his hand on a bar next to the hard seat. Peeta could see that a small door stood off the wall marked "Administration" and he knew that the powers that be were sitting behind that very door.

All Peeta could do was sit and stare at the door waiting for it to open. At the same time he willed for it to stay shut. Whenever it opened he knew he would undoubtedly face some sort of punishment or recrimination for his supposed wrong doings. Peeta was slowly realizing that he was no safer here than he had been when he had been in the arena, at least then he had known who is enemies were. Here he wasn't so sure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 14**

**The Tomb**

_A/N: I'm sorry for the wait… really I am… but I wanted to figure out the plot through to the conclusion. We are finally ramping up on the conflict and are starting to see what Peeta's solution to this whole problem really is. I think we finally get to see a little more depth in Coin in this one too and a little bit of why she resents Peeta… we also get to see Peeta being as stubborn and strong as we know him to be =) Hope you like it!_

By the time the door to the mysterious room opens Peeta has succumbed to exhaustion, his head tilted back in an unnatural angle against the rough wall. When the guard roughly shakes him awake he starts in surprise barely able to restrain a yell that was about to roll off his tongue.

They release him from his bindings and shove him roughly through the opening. The room is nothing spectacular. A small rectangular room with a large table in the center, this is the command center, at least while they hide in the bunker. Chairs surround the table and though most are unoccupied a few are. In the center of the table is a projection of sorts of the country of Panam, labeled upon them are a series of dots that seem to be retreating back to the capital. Hovercrafts, he thinks, finally retreating after dropping their bombs on the District.

Coin stands and retreats to the far wall lost in thought before she turns to face him. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you Mr. Mellark. You just don't seem to listen and I'm done playing nice."

Though he knows she wields all the power here and could squish him like a bug he still can't stop the retort before it's past his lips. "Why, what have I done that displeases Your Majesty so?"

Haymitch who was standing in the corner coughs into his coffee cup and then pretends to cough to cover it up. Coin, however, did not find the remark nearly so amusing. "You may think, just because you are some Capital made celebrity that this may warrant you some sort of luxury around here." When Peeta doesn't respond she continues, "Actually I think that means just the opposite. The others look up to you and the other victors. To see you so openly flaunt your lack of regards for the rules makes others think that that kind of behavior is acceptable. I will not have my people fall apart because a little playboy like you came in and decided you didn't like being told what to do."

Peeta was finally realizing that not only did Coin not like him, she despised him entirely. His mere existence seemed to offend her. At this point he realized it was in his best interest to bite his tongue or he'd only make things worse for himself. "I still haven't figured out what I can do to make you understand the importance of doing what I tell you to do, but I'm starting to have an idea."

Coin's not so subtle threat to Katniss hits Peeta like a heavy weight. The one thing he is not willing to bargain on is Katniss's safety or well-being. The adrenaline induced poison sends a bolt of agony through is body causing Peeta to rest his weight on the edge of the table and bite down on his lip to stifle the moan that longs to escape him. He hopes the movements are interpreted as his defeat instead of something else.

Coin simply continued on oblivious to his obvious plight. "That is why I am making this crystal clear to you. If you do not do what I tell you, exactly, you just might find that Katniss is deployed on a mission she doesn't return from."

Peeta takes a shaking breath trying to slow his breathing. He looks up at Haymitch through his lashes and he can see that Haymitch is not happy with Coin's direct threat against Katniss either but he is no position to question her and before Coin can see his dismay returns to his mask of indifference. Peeta, not willing to agree or disagree, just keeps silent. She nods to the guards, "Take him back outside, when I give the order shortly and we return to the upper levels, leave him here for a while. Let him stew in the darkness."

Before Peeta could even argue he was shoved back to his previous seat and handcuffed. True to her word Coin announced a few short minutes later to the room at large in a fake cheerful voice that a few of the engineering department would be scouting the facility and determining when and where they could venture. Cheers rang throughout the room at the thought of a little freedom. Though it really wasn't freedom, Peeta thought, they were just trapped in a larger cell, every move watched, ever motion dictated by a ruthless leader just as heinous as Snow himself.

After the engineering department returned with the assessment reports Coin started releasing citizens by occupation, those most necessary to returning the District to a fully functioning unit were the first to go. The engineers, guards, agricultural, medical were the first dispatched followed finally followed by educators, children and then finally the few older citizens were last as they walked slowly to the steel doors. A few cast wary glances back at him as he sat still handcuffed in the shadows.

The last remaining guard slammed the door behind him and shut off the power thus plunging Peeta into a cave of darkness. Unlike the previous dim light he had grown accustomed to, this dark was thick and impenetrable. He couldn't see his hand when he held it at the end of his nose.

At first he settles in figuring he can just calmly sit and wait as the inevitable time passes and someone comes to release him, but the dark does funny things to people. Being so far underground and without even a pinprick of light to draw the eye becomes torture before long. Peeta tries sleeping but he can't tell the difference between his dreams and being awake, his horrors follow him right into the dark room. He can't tell if he's been down here days or weeks or maybe it's just been hours. His stiches throb but he is grateful for the pain, they tether him to his tenuous grasp on reality. His throat is on fire with each swallow, his tongue thick and sand papery against his lips. Having experienced dehydration before, Peeta knows he'll need water before long before it begins to take a serious toll on his body.

When still no one has appeared to retrieve him the panic starts to creep in, with it, the adrenaline and resurgence of poison induced agony. He tries to scream, to plead for help but all that makes it past his lips are pitiful wails and weak moans. His throat screams in protest and it feels as though he may have swallowed glass. Peeta begins to truly feel desperate, that he just might die down here. The dehydration makes his head pound and he can't think clearly, his only thought is that he needs to escape so he pulls and tugs and yanks on the cuff that's holding him. He feels the seep of blood drip down his arm as the cuff digs into him but he can't stop, he can't die down here, this place may just become his tomb. He didn't survive his second Hunger Games and his trek across Panam to die alone in a sick heap in the bowels of this God forsaken place. He tugged one more mighty pull and with a small pop his shoulder pulled from its socket. He couldn't even cry any more, the water having gone from his body, he sighed in defeat and just waited for the final darkness to overcome him, they really were going to let him die down here.

"Peeta, Peeta!" Someone was whispering his name, but they seem so far away. "Peeta, can you hear me, if you can hear me open your eyes." The voice was getting closer and it sounded achingly familiar. He tried to pry his eyes open but even the tiny sliver he was able to manage let in a piercing light that made his head throb. "It's alright Peeta, we're taking you back to our room to take care of you, Mom and I will make you better I promise." Finally the youth in her voice registers with him, Prim. In his confused state he doesn't even understand why they would be taking them to their room and not the hospital, he doesn't even care. He's just glad to be out of the darkness.

He's jostled about heaved onto someone's shoulder and if he had any strength left he would have cried out. Shouldn't they have him on a stretcher or a cot or something? The only route from the bunker is the stair case, an agonizing amount of stairs that lead to the upper levels. Each step sends a painful jolt through Peeta. He tries to peer through his eyes again, the light still hurts but he is able to make out small details, the grated flooring below them, Prim's small feet and legs, the legs of whoever was carrying him.

He blacked out at some point in the journey but came back to when they reached the Everdeen room. The room was a bit larger than his own, family quarters as he recalled them. They carried him to the back bedroom and laid him down as softly as they could but it still hurt. He was only able to wince. Before he could make out the person who had hefted him up to the Everdeen's the stranger was gone again. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen shut the door and made quick haste of getting him out of his dirty blood crusted clothing. A soft wet sponge was pressed to his lips and he drew it into his mouth slowly sucking the water from it. He was able to make out the blurry figure of Prim as she dipped the sponge in the water and brought it back to him again. Mrs. Everdeen had disrobed him down to his boxer briefs and was gently wiping him down with warm water. She carefully maneuvered around his bandaged arm and his other arm which too lay limp and numb on his other side.

Satisfied that she had cleaned up his lower extremities she pulled the blankets up to his waste and the warmth was a welcome feeling from the biting cold of the tomb like room he had come from. Mrs. Everdeen gently dabbed the dirt and dried tears from his face and patted him dry with a towel while Prim continued to give him small amounts of water through the sponge. He wished he was strong enough to take a few gulps through a straw or glass but he was sure he couldn't handle that much at once. How long had he been down there? Why was he hidden away in the back bedroom of the Everdeen room? More importantly would he get them in trouble by being here?

"H-H-How long?" Peeta whispered to Prim. His vision was beginning to adjust to the low lights in the room, it was less cloudy than before he and he could see the tear tracks down Prim's cheeks.

"Five." She replied her hands shaking as she brought the sponge back to him again.

"Hours?" He asked in confusion.

She shook her head and brushed his hair back from his forehead, "Five days Peeta."

He closed his eyes and tried to swallow the news. Five days they had left him there, and something told him his release was premature, it seemed more like a breakout than a release, that Prim and the stranger had risked everything to rescue him. What would happen if Coin found out of their involvement?

He tried to sit up, he needed to leave. He couldn't incriminate them and draw them under Coin's suspicion, especially after she had already threatened Katniss the last time she spoke with him. His body ached and his arms were numb, he couldn't get more than a few inches off the bed before he sagged in defeat. "You can't move yet Peeta." Mrs. Everdeen's soft voice wavered a little. "Let me take care of you for a bit okay?"

He really felt trapped; almost more so than he had in the dark. He could not endanger those he cared about but his own body was failing him and he felt like a complete failure. Not only could he not protect them, his own presence alone was endangering them.

Prim retreated to the door and opened it a crack. "Katniss, I think you need to come in here for a minute." She whispered out the door. Peeta could hear an odd keening sound and he was surprised to discover it was coming from him.

Katniss came into the room and took the chair vacated by Prim a moment earlier. Prim flittered back around his bed to help Mrs. Everdeen cut the soiled bandage from his arm. The bandage tugged on his stiches where it had stuck and it burned a little when the air finally hit it.

"Peeta," Katniss called to him. She brushed her fingers gently over his brow and along his jaw. He closed his eyes at her touch finally starting to calm a little, he just felt so overwhelmed at the whole situation. "I'm here, just keep focused on my voice and calm down, we need to get you better before we can do anything else okay, just try and relax."

He let out a big shaky breath and tried to even out his breathing. When he brought his eyes to hers he could see the dark smudges under them, she obviously hadn't been sleeping. Her gray uniform looked even more voluminous on her than normal, her cheeks had hallowed some. "Katniss," he had to swallow and hold his breath as Mrs. Everdeen dabbed antiseptic on a bad incision.

"Shh…" she crooned to him and the tears spilled from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

He longed to swipe them away but was angered to find he couldn't move his other arm. "Please don't cry baby, I'm okay." The words didn't have the effect he had hoped for; instead she cried harder and wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen rewrapped his arm and the ache seemed to have lessened a little.

Katniss took a step back as Mrs. Everdeen moved to examine his other arm. She murmured her diagnosis with Prim who nodded. Though she tried to be gentle just lifting the arm to examine it the movement made his vision turn black. "Just as I thought," Mrs. Everdeen spoke to no one in particular.

"What's just as you thought?" Katniss moved to Peeta's other side unwilling to separate herself from him.

"It's dislocated," Prim answers grimly, "We'll need to set it."

Katniss looked from her mother to Prim, eyes wide with terror; her hands shook as she covered her mouth. Peeta spoke, his voice a bit stronger and he tried to keep the waiver from creeping into it "It will be okay Katniss. They'll set it and it will be as good as new, it will be okay."

Mrs. Everdeen didn't look so sure. She looked from Prim to Katniss and avoided his gaze altogether. "I need just a moment, I'll be right back." She exited out the door and before any of them could question it she returned but she wasn't alone. The stocky figure of Gale Hawthorne followed behind her silently.

"Mom, what?" Katniss stood looking from her mother to Gale in question.

"Katniss, this procedure, it isn't…" she hesitate and wrung her fingers as she looked at Peeta sadly, "It isn't a painless procedure, hopefully we can get it right back in if it hasn't been out long but it requires a certain amount of force and we have to keep him quiet."

"Quiet how?" Katniss voice cracked as the tears unabashedly fell down her face. When her mother didn't answer Katniss squeaked out, "Mom?"

Her mother produced a leather belt and handed it to Gale, "Gale will help provide traction for me as I line it up, Katniss you and Prim are going to need to keep him quiet, take a towel put it between his teeth so that he doesn't bite his tongue and keep your hands over his mouth."

Peeta started to squirm his worry getting the best of him; he looked over to Katniss who looked like she was fighting just to stay upright. "Let's just get this over with, the longer we stand here and think about it the worse it will be." Peeta tried to put on a brave face as he looked over at Katniss. It was Prim who moved first, gently soaking a towel before putting it in his mouth for him to bite on. Katniss is spurred into motion by her sister and leans down placing a kiss on the corner of Peeta's mouth.

"I'm sorry Peeta." She whispers as she places her cold hands over his mouth. He keeps his eyes trained on her as he feels the belt slide under his arm pit. Gale starts to pull and at first the pain is tolerable though his eyes begin to water. Gale puts his foot onto the bed for leverage and pulls harder, the pain is more infinite than anything he's ever felt. He screams against Katniss's hands and brings his legs up involuntarily trying to curl into a ball, when he thinks he can take no more there is a small pop and an amazing relief. Gale let's go of the belt and Katniss removes her hands and runs from the room as a sob escapes her lips.

Gale gives Peeta a small pat on his leg and he too exits. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim remain though both look shaken. Prim pulls the damp cloth from his mouth and replaces it with the wet sponge. "We'll get you some broth after you rest and then you can sip some water," she places a chaste kiss on his cheek and leaves the room too. His eyes fall closed before she even makes it to the door.

When he comes too again he finds he can move his good arm though his shoulder aches. His other arm has returned to its former state of numbness and pins and needles. The throbbing in his head has gone and he is able to leverage himself into a sitting position. The motion wakes Katniss who was sleeping curled up in a chair.

She rushes to his side and pulls a glass of water with a straw and brings it to his lips. Peeta drinks a few swallows before pulling back. "Thanks," his voice is still raw sounding.

"How are you feeling?" She traces the lines on the comforter unable to meet his eyes.

"Hey," he lifts his fingers to her chin to meet her red rimmed grey eyes, "I'm okay Katniss." Her chin trembles and she begins to cry. He crushes her to his chest as the sobs wrack her frail body.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this is all my f-fault." She manages to get out between sobs.

He rubs her back soothingly and rocks her back and forth. "No it's not Katniss. This is Coin, not you."

Mrs. Everdeen enters the room and is followed by Haymitch. Peeta has to quell the urge to shout at him to leave the room but the look on his face makes him bite his tongue.

"Peeta, now that you are a bit rested we need to have a talk." Mrs. Everdeen says as she rests in the chair Katniss had been sleeping in.

She looks to Haymitch to continue. Haymitch rubs his chin in thought before he begins, "Peeta," his voice comes out nearly anguished. "Coin, she is the only shot we have at bringing down Snow. But Coin is a demon herself and she has you in her sights. For whatever reason she sees an enemy in you, we broke you out to get you treated we are going to help you escape the District before she can kill you."

Peeta is shaking his head adamantly before Haymitch even finishes. "If I turn up missing she will kill Katniss. If I go we all have to go."

Haymitch pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. "There is no chance of that many escaping without being caught."

"Then I have to stay." He declares even as Mrs. Everdeen and Katniss voice their disapproval. "I will just have to play her game, bide out time until we take out Snow, then we move to take out Coin." His voice his strong and unwavering now, he has a mission, it's no different from the one he started out with. He needed to play a role to keep Katniss safe and no matter the cost he would do it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 15**

**The Plan**

_A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting but I wanted to take a break and actually plan out the remainder of this story before I continued. I wanted a specific direction and I didn't want it to end up anticlimactic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and like the direction, writing action and thrillers is a little new to me. _

Peeta spent the remainder of the afternoon in the back bedroom of the Everdeen quarters wrapped around Katniss as she slept in the crook of his arm. He had managed to sleep for a few hours but after he had awoken he couldn't bring himself to sleep anymore. Instead he observed the girl in his arms relishing in the details. Her dark eye lashes against her skin, the soft feel of her hair, some of the strands were coppery in color that glinted in the light, the gentle slope of her nose, her slightly flushed cheeks. He burned the information to his memory; he didn't know when he might see Katniss after he left her today.

While Katniss slept next to him Peeta's mind worked overtime trying to invent a solution to the problem. The stakes were high, their lives hung in the balance, and now they had not one, but two advisories that wanted nothing more than to kill them all. Peeta unconsciously pulled Katniss closer to him at the thought and the slight movement made her eyes flutter as she awoke. Even in their desperate situation Peeta couldn't help but smile as he watched her awake from her slumber bringing her grey eyes to his with a look of contentment.

"Hey Beautiful," his voice was raspy as he spoke.

Her smile widened at his greeting, "Hey," her face blushing a little as she ducked her head. She sat up and stretched and Peeta immediately missed her warmth. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Four hours or so." Peeta stated as he sat up and set about reattaching his prosthetic.

"Four hours?! Peeta why didn't you wake me?" Katniss's voice rose an octave as her worry began to bleed through into her voice.

"You looked exhausted Katniss, you need to rest. I can't do this without you and if you don't take care of yourself where does that leave me?" He asked as he stood up a bit shakily and began to stretch, wincing a little as his arm gave an aching throb.

She pressed her lips into a thin line and walked around to put her arms around him. Peeta lowered his arms and encircled her waist, resting his cheek on her head. "You're leaving aren't you?" Katniss said into his chest. Peeta just squeezed her tighter. "Peeta," she began but couldn't finish. He could feel her trembling sobs as she began to weep.

He dipped down to meet her eyes and brought his hands to her cheeks wiping the wetness away with the pads of his thumbs. "Hey, it's okay, it's going to be okay."

Katniss took an angry step back from him, "No it's not, it's not okay, none of this is okay." She crossed her arms angrily and dropped her eyes to the floor.

Peeta pulled her back into a hug instead of disagreeing with her because he really didn't disagree with that sentiment at all. None of them should be here or be expected to do the things they had. "Katniss I need you to listen to me for a minute and then I really do have to leave." She brought her wet grey eyes up to meet his merchant blue ones knowing whatever he said would be important just by his tone of voice. "I have a plan, a risky plan, but a plan none the less. Whatever happens in the next few days or weeks please know that I'm doing this because it needs to be done. I love you and I will always love you contrary to anything I may have to say or do, I need you to trust me, do you understand?" Katniss was still for a moment before giving a small nod. "Whatever you do you toe the line with Coin no matter how much you want to speak out against whatever happens. I don't want her to single you out. I want you and your family safe until I get back, I can't worry that you'll do something that we will all regret. The only way I'm going to be able to do this is to know that I have you to come back to." He finished in a rush as his tears began to spill and he hastily wiped them with the back of his sleeve.

He slid his hand into Katniss' and intertwined their fingers and she gave him a reassuring squeeze as they walked out of the room together into the central room of the living quarters. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were sitting at the table having a quiet conversation and Gale was asleep on the couch when they entered. "Peeta!" Prim said softly and ran into his arms. "How are you feeling?" She asked him as she took a step back to assess his condition.

He gave her a small smile and went to pat her on the head but she side stepped him. "I'm feeling much better thanks to you Prim." The smile on his face was a bit sad, Prim seemed to be growing up so quick, long before she should ever have to. At the sound of their exchange Gale woke and sat up on the couch and began to rub his eyes, his head hanging in exhaustion.

"Are you leaving Peeta?" Mrs. Everdeen asked him as she set her arm on Prim's shoulders.

Peeta nodded, "Yes, I think that's best. I actually need to speak with Gale privately for a moment before I leave."

Gale raised an eyebrow but said nothing and stood, Peeta nodded to the bathroom and dark haired man understood his suggestion. They entered the small bathroom and turned on all the faucets and the shower in attempt to mask any of their conversation should there be any kind of hidden surveillance. It wasn't full proof but it's the best they could do on such short notice.

"All right Mellark, the last time you cornered me it was a desperate plea to take care of Katniss if anything happened to you while you went off trying to be a hero. Why do I get the sense this is going to be another one of those lectures?" Gale gave a small depreciating laugh at the sadness of the joke.

Peeta smiled at Gale's attempt at humor, "Because you're probably right. That and I might need some intell."

Gale lifted his head a bit in surprise at Peeta's request.

Peeta and Gale spoke in hushed whispers about Peeta's plan and when they emerged sometime later all three of the Everdeen woman were standing with their arms crossed and hips jutted out to the side, a sign they were all about ready to knock down the door if they hadn't of come out when they did. They were all angry that they hadn't been included in the discussion.

Peeta put up his hands in a mock surrender. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He couldn't help but laugh as they all eased at his smile. He took turns hugging all of them, saving Katniss for last. He pulled her into a tight embrace and then placed his lips to hers. He kissed Katniss long and hard not caring that the others were in the room watching them. Gale may have huffed in indignation Peeta couldn't tell and he didn't care.

He eventually pulled himself from her embrace; both he and Katniss were struggling to regain their composure as the goodbye came upon them much too soon. "I love you Katniss, always." He said softly as he stepped away towards the door.

"I love you Peeta, forever. You come back to me you hear?" She had tried to control her tears since her earlier breakdown in attempt to be strong for him but her voice cracked on the last word of her request and it was nearly his undoing. He wanted nothing more than to go back and wrap himself in her, forgetting the world even existed at all.

When Gale and Peeta left the room they navigated a few shadowy corridors before they began to set the plan in motion. Gale retrieved a plastic tie and confined Peeta's hands behind his back. Peeta leaned back against the wall for support as the enormity of the situation weighed down upon him.

"You sure about this?" Gale asked him quietly, he looked conflicted and Peeta wasn't used to seeing that on his face where he was concerned. Usually Gale wore a mask of indifference around him in attempt to hide his animosity in front of Katniss. Peeta liked to think that Gale and he were at least getting along and were on the same page now, united in their quest to undo the corruption and protect the girl they both had come to love.

Peeta nodded, "Yea, let's get it over with, before I start to chicken out." Peeta smiled at him and then closed his eyes. Gale hit him with all he had and Peeta could feel the swelling immediately in his eye as he saw stars and slumped forward a bit. Gale then roughly pulled him onto his shoulder and headed to the Command Center.

Peeta came back to as he was roughly dropped into a chair in Coin's office. He kept his eyes clenched shut trying to keep the bright lights out, his stomach clenched in nausea. The pounding in his head worsened but he fought to remain conscious as long as he could. He could hear a commotion and people shouting but he had a hard time deciphering any of it. Eventually he must have passed back out because when he awoke again the throbbing had lessoned and the light didn't seem to stab at him like it had before.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Haymitch guffawed at him from his place in the corner. As the room came into focus Peeta could see that he was in Coin's office. Coin sat behind her desk and was speaking with Commander Boggs in a quiet tone, Plutarach sat in a chair next to Haymitch and Gale sat beside him.

Realizing that Peeta must have come to Coin finished her conversation with Boggs and stood to address him. "Mr. Mellark how very nice of you to join us," her voice was like nails on a chalkboard to him but he tried to keep his features impassive as he sat in front of her. "So Officer Hawthorne do tell us how you managed to apprehend our little fugitive." Coin addressed Gale with her suspicious eyes.

Gale shifted next to him and spoke in even tones, "I was on my way back to my quarters when I came across him trying to pry open a locked supply cabinet door. I tried to detain him peacefully but," Gale shrugged his shoulders as if it had been his pleasure to take down Peeta rather than follow protocol.

Whether or not Coin bought the story Peeta didn't know but she seemed amused that Gale seemed to view Peeta as an enemy rather than a friend even if they were both from the same district. "Very good Officer Hawthorne, you are free to go."

Gale stood and exited the room after giving Coin a salute. After the door had shut Coin turned to Peeta once again, "So Mr. Mellark care to enlighten us how you managed to escape from a locked level while you were handcuffed?"

Peeta simply shrugged his shoulders and gave her a small smile as if escaping had been an easy thing to accomplish. His cocky demeanor seemed to get to her faster than anything else and that's what he wanted.

"Well it seems you are in fine shape for managing this feat all on your own. Are you going to tell me who helped you or am I going to have to make you?" She hovered over him as she spat her words and Peeta had to turn his face from hers. The feeling she was about to slap him invoked the involuntary reaction that had been ingrained in him from suffering at the hands of his violent mother for most of his life. When he didn't answer her she walked back to her desk, he let out a gasp of air that he had been holding as she retreated.

"You leave me no choice Mr. Mellark. I have a war on my hands and we are closing in on the Capital I can't have you pulling stunts like this when all of our manpower and focus needs to be on our task at hand. I will have to have you executed for treason."

Peeta's eyes shot up at her in horror. She surly couldn't be serious? Haymitch spoke at last, "That might be a bit much don't you think? I mean, I know he's screwed up but you go killing someone like him and you might upset the people. They are already upset with the bombing and the whole war coming to a head, you don't want to upset them more than necessary do you?"

Coin was quiet as she weighed Haymitch's words. Plutarach voiced his opinion as well. "It'd be a waste to execute someone like Peeta, he has such a way with people."

"Doesn't anyone want to hear what I have to say about it?" Peeta finally spoke aloud. All the heads in the room snapped to him and he knew he had their undivided attention. It was now or never. "I've been thinking a lot since my seclusion about the war and the Capital and I have an idea that might help. It could solve your problems and might prove to get us over the apparent deadlock we have with the Capital."

"I'm listening," Coin said.

Peeta swallowed roughly before continuing, "Well, as far as Snow is concerned or knows, I got picked up by District 13 after the Quarter Quell. What if you send me off somewhere for the Capital to come across? I can claim that I was held against my will and tortured in the District and was trying to get back to the Capital to warn them. I can get in contact with Snow. I could impart information back to you that you haven't been able gather without someone in Snow's upper ranks. Hell, I might even be able to off him for you if the opportunity presented itself."

"What's in it for you?" Coin asked after a moment. She ran her finger absently along the edge of her desk as she turned her chair back in forth while she thought about his suggestion.

"Well for one you won't have to execute me. For two I want this war over just as much as everyone else does, more so even. I have a history with Snow and I think I stand a fair shot of playing the role he always wanted me to. That would allow me to get in where no one else was able, my fame might not be for nothing you know."

Haymitch was giving Peeta a strange look, one that looked shocked that he had come up with this plan or maybe it was a look of pride he couldn't tell.

"What makes you think you can do this?" Coin asked him. "What if they torture you or drug you or even kill you right out then what?"

"Well you plan on killing me if I stay here so I guess it's a chance I'll have to take. I've been a tribute in two Hunger Games, I've lost a limb, been poisoned and hiked halfway across the country, I am strong enough to do this."

Coin turned her chair and motioned for the others to come closer. They shot wary looks at him as they conversed so low that all he could hear was a dull murmuring. When they broke apart Coin spoke again, "I think we have some logistics to work out but it might be a possibility Mr. Mellark. I'll need you to meet with Boggs, Beetee, Plutarach and Haymitch as well as a few others to get the details in place." Peeta nodded and attempted to keep his face stoic, he didn't want Coin to know that he was thrilled she had taken his suggestion.

"Anything else before we move to the Command center and pull everyone in?" Coin asked as she moved to pick up the phone.

"The only thing I ask is that you keep Katniss and her family safe, she's prone to doing rash things for people she cares about and I don't want her doing something stupid because I'm gone. Keep her family here in 13 until it's over?"

Coin gives a small conceding nod, "Okay, Boggs please lead Mr. Mellark into the Command Center, we have a mission to plan. "


	16. Chapter 16

Peeta's Solution

Chapter 16

_A/N_: _ Sorry for the long wait… please do not hate me too much. There has been far too much going on for me to write lately but I do hope that hasn't discouraged you from this story! I churned this one out rather quickly today as the inspiration hit and wanted to post it for you all before I left work for the afternoon and would be unable to. I'm sure there are some typos and other errors but I will fix them later if I come across them. I hope you enjoy this chapter as we finally see Peeta's Solution to the problem! Look for another action filled chapter next!_

Hashing out the plan turned out to be no more than a quick debriefing with the strategic team Coin had somehow assembled. She immediately dispatched several people out on completing tasks that needed addressing before his send off. The large room emptied quickly leaving only Coin, Beetee, Haymitch and Peeta at the long oblong table.

"Beetee any brilliant ideas on how Mr. Mellark will be able to send home any relevant intell without popping up on their radar?" Coin began getting right to the point.

Beetee slumped back exhausted in his wheel chair and rubbed his chin as he thought. "Well there might be a few options but nothing we could do so quickly. The simplest solution would have been to teach him to hack into one of their broadcast systems but I don't think we can teach him that on a two hour hovercraft flight." The look on Beetee's face was apparent that he thought they were running into this too hastily and was hoping to buy Peeta some time.

Haymitch tipped his coffee cup back to get to the last bitter dregs of coffee; he made a bitter face at the taste and rubbed his hands across his face. "Well we just can't send the kid in there with no means to communicate. There wouldn't be any point in sending him." His voice was gruff and for the first time Peeta noticed the dark circles under his eyes, the old man didn't seem to be faring all that well in District 13 either. If he had to wager a guess Peeta figured alcohol wasn't consumed in the subterranean prison. It had to be rough on the old man.

"Well we are going to lose our window of opportunity if we don't act soon. We are set with a divergence ready to draw a capital team out where they will find a strategically left Mr. Mellark. We've only got a few hours before we need to set it into motion if we want this opportunity to happen at all." Coin stated in even tone, she didn't seem to care whether or not Peeta would even be useful if he infiltrated himself into the Capital.

"Well I suppose we could teach him some code words. Odds are they will want to use him in some anti-rebel pro-Panam programming. If it's broadcast to the country at large it would come right to us." Beetee uttered out more to himself than anything else but Coin nodded her head approvingly.

"And it's not like they'd know but they would essentially be broadcasting our information right to us. Brilliant Beetee!" Coin replied with more enthusiasm than Peeta had ever heard her muster.

"Now wait just a friggin minute here!" Haymitch said as he abruptly slapped his hand on down on the table making Peeta jump, "What about if something happens to him in the meantime? What about if there is something that is imperative we know about before Snow decides to use him as his show puppet? What then hmmm?" Haymitch eyed Coin and Beetee with a cold gleam. "Not to mention you realize Snow is going to want to test the kid with everything he's got make sure he's telling the truth. He'll want to break him down and mold him into the perfect victor."

Peeta shivered at the thought of what was surly coming his way. He knew the game he was playing was a dangerous one and one he very well might not make it out of. But he needed to at least eliminate one threat to Katniss's life and he'd start with the obvious one. He'd take out Snow first and if he made it out of that alive then he'd figure out how to deal with Coin. Peeta was at least thankful to see that he and Haymitch was on the same page as far as alliances were concerned. Haymitch would never let another leader like Snow rise to power while he was alive. And if the old man decided to go on a bender before he could finish off Coin there was always Gale. Gale would do anything to make sure Katniss was safe.

With no other viable solution readily available the four of them quickly sat out to brainstorm a list of easily remembered code words to impart information back to 13 right before the Capital's very eyes, with their assistance even. Their list was comprised of few words for which Peeta's sleep addled brain was thankful for. The few that were listed were ominous in their own right.

The first word he would need to utter would be the word _listen_. That would be their key to analyze anything he said thereafter as code words, the word _stop_ would end the code. The word _help_ meant the Capital was planning to attack, the word _future_ meant they were susceptible to an attack. A dozen or more other words rounded out the list and they drilled him until they were sure he could retain them no matter the length of time until he was able to put them to use.

Coin exited the room to meet with the others that had left on various errands promising that Boggs would be along to collect him in a few moments for his departure. Beetee offered him a handshake and a farewell and left him alone with Haymitch who eyed him from across the table. "You know your girl isn't going to handle this very well at all right?"

Peeta lifted his head from his hands and eyed the old man. "Yea, I know. But there isn't any other way. If I stay here she'd kill me anyway. At least this way I may be able to be of some help and it will hopefully keep the heat off of Katniss." After he saw the old man nod his head in approval he continued, "Promise me you'll try and protect her, no matter what happens Haymitch. I know this isn't going to be easy… it might even be impossible but if I can least cling to the hope that she is safe then I might be able to handle it." Peeta's eyes began to burn as the finality of his departure finally settled upon him. Through his blurry eyes he was able to make out Haymitch swallowing thickly, nodding his agreement before the old man turned his head away to collect himself.

After he was able to restore his poker face Haymitch turned back to Peeta, "Do one thing for me though kid… I want you to be sure to give me my own personal message if you get the chance to get a message out Peeta. Use the word victor and I'll know you are addressing me personally and then I want you to tell me how you are… okay?" Peeta nodded to the old man as Boggs opened the door and motioned for him to join him. Peeta walked slowly to the officer and followed behind him down the long shadowy corridor to the awaiting hovercraft not bothering to look behind him.

Several other infantry soldiers were boarding other crafts no doubt embarking on the divergence mission while Peeta, Boggs, a burly looking soldier and a nurse boarded Peeta's smaller hovercraft. They were silent as they strapped themselves in and were immediately cleared for departure. Peeta was so scared he felt sick but he was so beyond exhausted that he couldn't help but nod off a few minutes into the flight. He woke sometime later as Boggs gently shook his good shoulder. "Mr. Mellark we're almost there and there are a few… details we have to address first okay?" His face was guilt ridden and Peeta was sure the details he was referring to was something Coin had specifically demanded.

Peeta nodded and attempted to rub the kink out of his neck before he unbuckled himself from his safety restraint. He stood and followed Boggs to the back bay of the hovercraft. The craft was smaller than some he had been on; this was more of the size of the one that had previously rescued him and Johanna and he vaguely wondered if it might be the same one. "Now in order for this to work we want the Capital to truly believe that you had been held captive by 13. Now you certainly are thin enough and a bit bruised up but we want them to truly buy it Peeta, it will be better for you in the long run. "

Bogg's eyes implored him to see the reasoning behind it and though Peeta understood the necessity of what was coming it didn't ease the pain as the burly soldier swung a baton out against his back. Peeta let out a cry of pain before he could bite down on his lip and dropped down hard onto his knees. The soldier swung out again, this time with a hand. The blow after that stung more than hurt and Peeta was surprised to see a belt hanging loosely from his hand. Peeta didn't fight back and the look on the soldier's face, well he didn't look like he was happy to be giving Peeta a beating so Peeta just closed his eyes and tried to brace himself for whatever would happen next. A few more blows landed and Peeta was down on his hands and knees shaking with the effort to keep from collapsing all the way to the floor. The blows stopped and for a moment Peeta braved a look around only to see the soldier pull a knife from his belt, Peeta had only time to turn his face away as the soldier roughly cut into the thigh of Peeta's leg.

Peeta could only manage a whimper as another cut was gouged into him. The soldier dropped his knife and immediately dropped to his knees beside Peeta and was surprisingly gently as he lowered Peeta to the floor. Peeta rested on his side and waited for the room to finish spinning on its axis. He shut his eyes to help ease the nausea as he felt the bile creep up his throat threatening to make an appearance. The nurse fluttered over him checking his vitals and tallying up his wounds and relayed the information to Boggs who in turn sent the encrypted information over the communication device he wore on his arm. The soldier gently cut off the shirt Peeta had on baring the District 13 insignia and immediately the chill from the hovercraft made him begin to shiver.

Bogg's nodded to the soldier about what he couldn't be sure and he didn't really want to know. "Peeta we are almost to the drop off point. We'll be dropping you quickly in a location and then blowing up this hovercraft at a safe distance from you. We'll leave on a separate craft that's already been hidden there. It shouldn't be long until they find you."

Peeta looked up at the soldier and nodded his head to let him know that he'd heard him. "I'm sorry Peeta but Coin commanded me to do this…"

Peeta could see the turmoil in the man's heavily lined face, he didn't want anyone hurt because of him and he truly knew that Boggs was not a bad man. He would be the type that fought against Coin if she took up Snow's crazy mantle after the war. "Just do whatever she asked you to Boggs, I know that it's nothing you can control… I won't hold it against you."

Bogg's nodded before leaning down and taking Peeta's hand in his and bringing the baton heavily against it snapping several of the bones in Peeta's hand and even a few of his fingers. "Good luck Soldier. Luck be with you." Boggs whispered into Peeta's ear before the burly soldier hoisted him from under his arms to drag him from the craft.

Silent tears trekked down his face making streaks in the blood. More than anything the injury to his hand was the most personal and had essentially been delivered from Coin herself. His right hand would undoubtedly be permanently injured to a degree; he'd never hold a paintbrush or a pencil in his hand again without some degree of discomfort or without thinking of the injury.

Peeta shoved down the melancholy thoughts that had suddenly grabbed ahold of him. There was no use worrying about what might become of something that might never be. The soldier deposited him against the side of a building and stood a small pallet to the side of him to no doubt protect him some from the blast before retreating hastily.

Peeta was prepared for the explosion, or at least he thought he'd been, but the sheer power of the blast rocked him. The heat felt like it was scorching his skin, the power of the shockwave nearly pushed the pallet over on to him. After the initial blast the craft burned and the black smoke that accompanied the frenzied flames was thick, its tendrils swirled upwards both announcing his location and leaching away any remaining oxygen in the vicinity causing Peeta to swiftly lose consciousness.

Before Peeta lost his battle to remain conscious he was able to glimpse a new battalion of craft on the horizon. Peeta assumed they were from the Capital and merely hoped they wouldn't decide to bomb the remnants of the hovercraft where Peeta lay. He bit back a bitter laugh at the thought before realizing he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Whatever would happened next was completely out of his control.


	17. Chapter 17

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 17**

**Whatever Tomorrow Brings**

_AN: We are progressing, here Peeta arrives at the Capital and meets with Snow. I hope you like this chapter, the next one we will get a bit further in! Happy Wednesday! Come play on tumblr… chasechick!_

Pain is a fickle thing, Peeta began to realize. Things like fear, love, anger or sadness could easily outweigh any physical discomfort that one might feel. Peeta awoke aboard a hovercraft and found he was strapped down onto a stretcher surrounded by a cacophony of noise. People that he couldn't quite make out through his blurry eyes hovered above him. He felt oddly light as if he was floating and his body was weightless as the clouds he often painted. The realization of his whereabouts quickly dawned on him and his heart began to pound as he realized he was truly in the clutches of the Capital, of Snow himself. He fought to keep awake and to make sense of the snippets of conversation he could hear determined to start putting his presence to use immediately but he couldn't seem to focus, his eyelids felt too heavy and began to droop closed. Morphling he realized the euphoric feeling and sluggishness of the drug just as it pulled him under.

When he came to for the second time he had no idea how much time had passed only that he was once again strapped down, this time to a hospital bed and the quietness of the room confirmed he was no longer aboard a hovercraft, he was back in the Capital. The room was blindingly white, white walls, white floor, white ceiling adorned with far too much light, even his bed coverings were white. He pulled against his restraints to find he could barely wiggle. The morphling sensation was quickly receding from him, his aches coming back to him all too quickly. He let out a ragged moan as the pain and reality came rushing back to the forefront of his mind.

The noise must have alerted someone as he heard the automatic woosh of the door and the echo of footsteps on the tiled floor. "Ah, Mr. Mellark, awake at last I see." The doctor had on a pristine white coat, wire rimmed glasses and short cropped hair, at least it wasn't blue. He wasn't sure he could put much faith in a doctor with oddly dyed hair. Peeta's eyes followed the man as he fluttered about checking so many contraptions and tubes coming from his body that he got tired just by watching it. He felt the man grasp his good leg and give it a little shake, "No napping just yet Mr. Mellark, President Snow wishes to have a word with you." And with that the doctor departed only to be replaced momentarily by the authoritative and imposing figure of Cornelius Snow himself.

His puffy lips and overly red cheeks peered down at him and Peeta could smell the rose perfume over the antiseptic smell he had already become accustomed to. "Ah, Mr. Mellark, we meet again." Peeta's eye lids fluttered heavily, his energy quickly draining from him as if the tubes were syphoning it right away. He nodded his greeting to the man hoping he could easily convince him of his loyalty. "I was surprised to find you in such a dilapidated state Mr. Mellark, you looked far better the last time we met I must say." Snow's lips tugged up in what Peeta assumed were supposed to be a smile but instead it came across as sneer.

Peeta sighed deeply in response to that and shrugged at the man. The restraints offered him little movement so it was the best he could do. He didn't even mind the restraint because the little shrug sent shots of pain up his arm, he tried to hide just how bad it hurt but Snow must have caught the flicker that had shot through his eyes at the movement. "Don't worry Mr. Mellark, we'll get you in tip top shape in no time and then you and I can have ourselves a nice conversation, a little heart to heart shall we?" Though the man's tone was jovial Peeta felt like he had been plummeted into a bucket of ice water as he caught the double innuendo of the man's words, they sounded more threatening to him than a reassurance.

Peeta simply nodded his head back to Snow as he departed the room he quickly lost his battle to keep his eyes open only a moment after. He came to several times though he wasn't sure how much time lapsed in between. Most of the time he woke up by himself but occasionally there would be a nurse or doctor checking the various machines or tubes that surrounded him. He tried to put on his victor's face and swoon some of the nurses or even the doctors into speaking with him, at least to tell him how much time had passed since his arrival. He got nothing from them; they simply ignored his questions or remarks and went about their duty as if he were merely a piece of furniture and not a human being.

The last time he woke he was surprised to find that the tubes had been removed from his body as had the restraints. He carefully examined himself and was surprised to see that most of his wounds were fairly well healed. Even his hand was only wrapped in a soft bandaged and merely ached with movement instead of bringing him to his knees with overwhelming pain. The benefits of healing within the Capital.

The woosh of the automatic door alerted him to someone's arrival. "Ah, Mr. Mellark, awake at last I see. How are you feeling?" The doctor he had first awoken to strolled into the room and before he could even answer began to examine him. He checked his eyes and his pulse, he rotated several of his limbs and even checked his prosthetic limb and the attachment. "Everything looks in order, feeling better?"

"Y-Yes, thank you." Peeta managed to croak out his voice scratchy from disuse.

The doctor waved his hand at him as if it had been nothing. "I'll have them bring you in a trey of food and some water along with some medication that you'll be taking in the pill form instead of from the drips. Take it nice and slow, it's been a while since you've had something in your stomach."

As the doctor made his way back to the door Peeta chanced a question, "How long has it been doctor?"

The doctor stopped before the opening door and turned to look at him quizzically as if weighing the answer, after a moment he smiled and simply responded, "Mr. Mellark you've been here almost three weeks. You've had everything fed to you intravenously prior to this… so it's been a while. Good day." He finished and exited the room leaving Peeta's stomach feeling like led. He had already been here three weeks?

Immediately his mind traveled back to 13 and he wondered how Katniss was holding up and how things were in 13. Was she missing him? Was she keeping it together? Were they already at war with the Capital? The automatic woosh of the door brought him back to the present as a nurse came in and wheeled a trey of food over to him. A bowl of lamb stew was before him along with a small role, a glass of milk, a bottle of water and a dosage cup of pills. The nurse handed him the pills and he popped them in his mouth and then took a chug from the bottle of water she handed him. After checking to be sure he'd taken his meds she left without a word and allowed him to eat his meal.

The soup was delightful, as it was the last time he had tried it. He figured he should have been starving but had to stop half way through the bowl of soup as his stomach felt painfully full. He leaned back against his pillow, nibbling on his roll and reminiscing about the rolls that they used to bake in the bakery. He suddenly had an intense longing for his father and had to pinch his nose to halt the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks.

The nurse returned a short while later to remove the trey and was followed by a big burly looking man pushing an empty wheelchair. "Mr. Mellark, President Snow requests your presence." Peeta swallowed thickly as he recognized the man as one that had given him some of his Quarter Quell pre-treatment. Apparently the man had been instructed to keep his hands off of Peeta for now, he simply allowed Peeta to lean on him as he led him to the wheel chair. He didn't even bother to restrain him, they probably figured he was too weak to be much of a threat, a thought Peeta had to sadly agree with. The few steps it had taken him to get to the wheel chair alone had made him shaky and sweaty with fatigue.

The guard wheeled him from one corridor to the next and then finally to an elevator. The rode the elevator in silence and then down a thickly carpeted hallway to the familiar set of oak doors that Peeta had visited one other time prior, the time he had been poisoned. Snow was positioned behind his massive desk waiting for him. The guard carefully pulled the door shut and stood before them.

"Ah, Mr. Mellark, good to see you looking better!" Snow began. Peeta nodded to the man. "Well I'll get straight to the point Mr. Mellark. I want you to tell me what you are doing here?"

Peeta's heart stuttered for a minute, "D-Doing here sir? Your people picked me up!" He tried to keep his voice neutral hoping the man would buy his story without too much convincing.

"And how is it Mr. Mellark that you came to be at that site? Where rebel activity just happened to be detected? Did you get injured in the raid and they simply left you behind? That's a bit convenient even for you."

Peeta bit the inside of his cheek as he took in the President's words and tone. "I wouldn't say I was left behind Mr. President, I managed to stowe away on a hovercraft to escape."

"Escape?" He chortled, "Escape from what Mr. Mellark? Word has it your precious Mockingjay is holed up in 13, are you telling me you left her behind? I might not be the smartest man ever, Mr. Mellark, but I'm not stupid. I know if that girl is still alive you will do anything you can to protect her, you wouldn't have left her behind to come shake hands with me. So, I will ask you one more time. What are you doing here? What are your intentions?"

Peeta's mind was whirling at a hundred miles an hour trying to come up with a workable angle. It didn't help that he was a bit foggy from being out of it for so long or that the increase in his adrenaline seemed to still cause the familiar pain to channel through him. He went with what he had… it was always best to be somewhat honest when constructing a lie as complicated as the one he needed. He paused a moment to give it some effect and willed the tears to come to his eyes. "I-I didn't want to leave her, but I had no choice. C-Coin is a lunatic, she's crazy and she's hell bent on taking down the Capital and using Katniss to do it. The only way I can save her is if you take out Coin. I will do anything I can to make that happen. I just need to make sure no harm comes to her. Please sir… I will do whatever you ask of me."

Snow took in his words, he leaned back heavily in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "Compelling argument Peeta, I can call you Peeta right? I mean we are old friends of sorts aren't we?" Peeta said nothing as the President leaned forward and laced his fingers together and set them on his desk. "Here's the thing Peeta, I already know who Alma Coin is, she definitely is a bit drastic and will do whatever it takes to succeed, that's what makes her a dangerous foe. As much as I agree that you'd do anything to help our dear Katniss I'm having a hard time believing this tale you tell."

Peeta sunk down in his wheel chair, "Please, sir, it's not a tale at all. They thought I was a spy for the Capital. They thought it was odd I was able to escape from the games and get near 13, they thought the Capital had sent me in as a spy. They t-tortured me to try to get me to talk, to spill all the Capital secrets, but I didn't have any." Tears coursed down his cheeks and he hastily wiped them away with the back of his unwrapped hand. "Coin pretty much told me she was going to take you down and she didn't care if it killed everyone, Katniss included. I had no choice. I managed to overtake one of the guards and make my way back to their hovercraft hanger and slip inside. Luckily the hovercraft left shortly thereafter on a mission. When they landed I crawled off the ship… I hid behind some debris and then some kind of explosion happened… that's all I remember… honestly. Please you have to believe me!"

He was begging, he was putting everything he had into this, it wasn't as hard as he imagined because he was nearly telling the truth. All he had to do was think of the danger Katniss really was in while that evil woman was in charge and it was enough to stir the emotion he needed. "Please sir, I'll do whatever you want, I'll tell you anything that you want, just please help me keep Katniss safe."

Snow nodded to the guard who was still standing behind him. "Alright Mr. Mellark. I'll think about it, maybe we can work something out. I'll have the guard take you back to your new quarters and we'll discuss this in the morning."

The guard quickly snatched up the handles to the wheelchair and wheeled him back down the carpeted hallway and into the elevator. They sunk down the floors further than they had come. It seemed they weren't returning to the hospital wing. The temperature seemed to plummet as soon as the doors opened down the long dark corridor. The corridor was lined with large heavy doors painted in an awful red color reminiscent of rusty blood. A guard was waiting at the one at the end of the hall and he pulled open the heavy door with a creak. The guard pushing him wheeled him through the door and then unceremoniously tipped him out of the wheelchair without as much as a warning. Peeta landed with a thump and suppressed a cry as the jolt set all of his old injuries on fire. He crawled over to the thin cot positioned in the corner and lifted himself up on to it. The room was tiny, even by 13's standards; it was obvious he was not a welcomed guest in the Capital. The walls were nearly so close he could touch either side with his arm's stretched. A bucket with a seat in the corner constituted the bathroom, the rickety cot and scratchy wool blanket were the only other things in the cell. The room was lit by a dull flickering bulb hanging from the ceiling. Peeta startled as a trey of food was pushed through the flap with a loud clang. He slowly pulled the trey over. He took his pills with the water, he needed to keep the pain at bay to rest and regain his strength if he was going to be of any use. The soup was a watery vegetable soup but it was accompanied by a potato and bread. Even as a prisoner he ate better than a majority of 12 had before it had been bombed.

Peeta ate all the food, regardless of how uncomfortable it made his stomach feel. You just never knew what hand Cornelius Snow was going to play so he had to be prepared for anything. He would eat the food that was offered because who knew if it would be offered again. His eyes drooped as he pulled the scratchy wool blanket over him in an effort to fight off the chill. He imagined holding Katniss back in 13 that last day before he had left and longed for the feeling of security and love that he had felt that day. He fell asleep in his cell thinking about Katniss and their old home back in 12 his dreams drifted to a lazy summer day with the two of them swinging on the porch, the laughter of children playing nearby… dreams did funny things to people.


	18. Chapter 18

**Peeta's Solution **

**Chapter 18**

**Cease-Fire**

It's hard to tell how time moves when you've got nothing to judge it by. Not the steady tick tock of the clock, not the rise and fall of the sun, not the routines of people sleeping and waking, at least in 13 he had had that to go by.

Alone in his cell he alternated between laying on the bed trying to rest as much as possible to counting the time by or running through the list of code words that he had memorized. Twice a day a mushy meal was pushed through the door flap for him to eat. His first meal had been the only one with anything recognizable. A majority of his time was spent daydreaming about Katniss. He wondered what she was doing, how she was handling his absence, what she would say to him now if she could speak to him. He tried not drift over any hopeful memories of the future they might have together, it was just too painful. The odds were slim he would make it out of the Capital alive and even slimmer still that he'd be free of both Snow and Coin. He could only prey that Katniss would survive and live to lead a full and happy life.

He wasn't sure if it was days or weeks or months. No one had spoken a word to him since he had been dropped off into the dank cell. He reeked of body odor and the small of human excrement could be smelt emanating from the plastic bucket that was his commode in the corner. Lately his imagination had begun to run wild with him, what if something happened and they forgot he was locked down here? What if he was left in here to rot with no food, no water, he shivered and drew the threadbare blanket more firmly around him in a poor attempt to ward off the chill. He would wait with bated breath every morning and evening waiting for someone to push food through the flap, momentarily reassuring him that he was not yet forgotten. Sometimes he heard things in the dark, slithering sounds or whispers. He wasn't sure what it was or if it was just a figment of his imagination.

He hadn't used his voice in forever and wasn't even sure he could now if he tried. He stood occasionally to limber up his aching legs and alternated stretching his arms and legs. When his limbs seemed to respond without the twinges of pain he began doing countless push-ups and sit ups and any other form of exercise he could think of simply to ease the passing of the time and the all-consuming boredom. His blonde hair was dank and fell longer than it ever had; he was always swiping a frustrating curl out of his eyes. That realization alone made him wonder how much time had passed since they had left him in the dark to rot.

The creak of sliding metal woke Peeta, or he may have been just staring at the ceiling, he couldn't tell anymore. The door creaked open and the sliver of light grew, he brought his arm up to shield his eyes as he squinted into it. His eyes watered so heavily that he had tears dripping down his cheeks as he tried to look out the door.

"Mellark, let's go." A strong voice commanded from the doorway and a large hulking figure stepped into the light. Peeta stood to his feet and moved forward. He had nearly reached the door when they shackled his hands in cuffs and tugged him on leash. Peeta couldn't see where he was going as he struggled to walk as he was pulled behind the figure, his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness after being secluded to near darkness for ages. The guard pulled him along and he stumbled occasionally as the surfaces changed. Eventually he was deposited into a metal chair in front of a table, not unlike the one under the training center that he had met in with Snow previously.

He was shackled down to the table and the guard moved to stand by the door. Only a moment later the door opened and Snow strutted in to take the seat opposite him. "Mr. Mellark, tsk. You're a site for sore eyes eh?" He chuckled at his own attempt at a joke. Snow continued on ambivalent to Peeta's scowl. "The time has come Mr. Mellark, we can use you."

"U-Use me how?" Peeta cleared his voice but it still came out gruff from disuse.

"We want you to appeal to the citizens of Panam and even the rebels and talk them into a cease fire." Peeta wanted to shout at him that he would do no such thing, but then he remembered that he was trying to impart information to those in 13 by playing the victor for the Capital card and this was exactly what he needed. The only problem was he had no intell to give them.

"Wh-Why now?" Peeta asked as he schooled his features into a mask of indifference.

"Well the rebels seem to be really pushing and attacking more and more, all this is going to do is kill more of our population." Snow clasped his hands together as his voice spoke to Peeta more like he was a petulant little child than a victor.

Peeta pretended to look scared, "There isn't any chance they could get in the Capital is there?" He shuddered in mock fear, "I mean if they ever got their mitts on me."

A strange look passed through Snow's eyes but it was too quick for Peeta to interpret it. "No, Mr. Mellark, the Capital is very secure. I've drawn most of my troops back here to protect her, hence the increased attacks elsewhere."

Peeta let out of a sigh of relief. "O-Okay, I'll do it." He agreed and Snow's over-plump lips spread into a scary form of smile.

"Glad to hear it Mr. Mellark. I'll have them send in someone to get you in ship shape for the camera." With that he stood and strode out of the room not even pausing to give him a backwards glance. The guard let Snow out and then let in a frail looking woman a moment later.

"Portia!" Peeta exclaimed as she came over to him and gave him a fragile hug. She seemed so thin that had Peeta been able to put his arms around her to return the hug he was sure he'd feel her bones through her dingy sweater.

"My Peeta, how are you?" She placed her hands on his wet cheeks peering into his eyes. "Have they hurt you at all?"

Peeta just shook his head, "No, they've just kept me confined is all. Are you okay?" His eyes silently implored her for an answer she wouldn't be able to give verbally, there was always someone listening in and watching their every move.

She patted his hand and smiled at him, "I'm fine Peeta. They are going to let me get you cleaned up and made over for the promo. We should get going, we haven't much time."

Peeta was scrubbed until his skin was raw, his hair combed cut and styled. They fitted him in a suit and shoes, put on a little bit of makeup to give him an overall healthy rosy look. "There is that handsome boy." Portia stated as tears brimmed her caring eyes. Peeta gave her an apologizing look. He could only hope that no harm would come to her. He needed to play his hand very carefully if he didn't want Snow taking any vengeance out on her.

He was escorted to a set where sat no other than Caesar Flickerman posed and ready on a tufty chair. The stage lights were bright and the set was warm. Peeta was escorted to sit opposite Caesar and the armed guards moved to the entrances. There was no chance of escape.

Before long the cameras were rolling and Peeta put on his game face. Caesar was exuberant and the ever professional, making it easy for Peeta to play the role.

"Well Peeta, I honestly didn't think I was ever going to have this honor again, you are looking good."

Peeta smiled at him. "Thanks Caesar. I didn't know I'd ever be back in this chair with you either."

"So tell me, any word from Katniss?" His eyes were full of emotion; he was definitely a fan of their love story.

"I haven't spoken to her in sometime Caesar, I miss her very much." Peeta answered honestly.

"So Peeta, please tell us what's going on and why we are here with the fine folks of Panam." Caesar left the door wide open. Peeta had rehashed his words over and over while Portia had remade him back into the victor.

"Well Caesar I'm just hoping people will _listen_ to me." He began signifying the code word for Beetee back at 13 to analyze. "It seems that there have been some fighting going on in the districts and we are all concerned for the possible loss of life." Peeta bowed his head as if to suppress his emotions. "I don't want that and I'm sure no one else does either. These districts don't have the fortitude that the Capital does, it leaves them vulnerable, but who with a heart would attack their own innocent people?" Peeta kept his inner joy hidden, he had successfully just told the rebels that the Districts were unguarded and that the Capital was fortified. He hoped it wasn't too obvious. "This death and destruction needs to _stop._" He looked right into the camera. He thought that was rich seeing's as the Capital themselves created the fight to the death publicized games involving children, but he was playing the role they set out for them.

Caesar took the reins for a moment but Peeta zoned out a little until a question was directed to him. "What do you think Katniss thinks about all this?"

"I can't be sure Caesar it's been sometime since I've talked to her. I can only hope she shows strength as a _victor_, I know it can hard to be alone, but you just take it one day at a time and hopefully someday we'll get the chance to be together again." They wrapped up the interview and the lights dimmed allowing Peeta to finally see. The activity began as people moved about the set, his guards moved to shackle him and lead him back away from the hub.

He was dragged all the way back down the underbelly of the massive building, back to his cell, his new _home_.

He wasn't sure how long had passed since his cease fire promo hit the air waves, if he had to hazard a guess going on meals he would have figured close to a week. Again the heavy door creaked and groaned under its massive weight as a guard shoved it forward. He was roughly shackled and dragged back to the interview room he had visited previously.

Snow entered with a loud bang on the door. His appearance was a bit bedraggled. His white hair was mussed, his clothing wrinkled as if he had been wearing it for days, his eyes bugged out and bloodshot.

"What did you do?" He bellowed at Peeta causing him to jump. Snow was a callous and calculating man, it was beneath him to lose his temper or raise his voice. He usually barked orders in a dangerously controlled voice. What had happened to make him lose his grip on his anger?

"What do you mean?" Peeta asked him sincerely. "What's happened?"

Snow stood and paced back and forth behind the table, he was clearly agitated and the menacing looks he kept shooting at Peeta were making him uneasy. He abruptly turned and slammed his hands down flat on the table right in front of Peeta causing a loud clang. He leaned in so his face was nearly touching Peeta's, his face looming so close that Peeta could smell the blood on his breath that the cloying rose scent couldn't mask.

"After your last message where you asked them to lay down their arms do you know what happened?" Snow asked his voice back down to a more controlled level.

"No, wh-what happened?" Peeta asked as he pushed himself as far away from Snow as he could.

"The rebels _increased_ their attacks on the Districts. I have now lost control of 2 more." He spat as he stood back up and resumed his frantic pacing.

Peeta leaned back in the chair and gulped. They had apparently gotten his message; they had gained control of 2 more districts. How many did they have control of now?

"I had nothing to do with that, I didn't want that." Peeta answered trying to make Snow see reason. "How could I have? You heard exactly what I told them."

"Yes I did." Snow spat and turned his cold glare on Peeta once more. "I heard you tell them the Capital was fortified and that the Districts were not." Peeta swallowed audibly, his throat had suddenly gone very dry. "I think you gave them that information, I think you are working with 13, a spy!" He shouted he jerked his head toward the guard who roughly jerked Peeta to his feet. "And I think we are going to get answers out of you one way or the other."

Snow stormed off in front of Peeta as the guard dragged him the opposite direction down the hall to another room. Snow was getting desperate so there was no telling what he would or wouldn't do. Peeta tried to keep his mind focused on where he was going but he had a million thoughts running through his mind.

The guard thrust him forward into a room roughly twice the size of the interview room. The floor was concrete and sloped towards the middle where a drain was. He didn't want to think why a room would need a drain when there were no spickets to be seen. The walls were a tepid yellow tile and bare fluorescent lighting shown down from the high ceiling. On one wall was a large window, he could only see his reflection but he was sure it was a two way mirror. The guard slammed the door behind him and led him over where a chain hung directly above the drain in the floor. He made quick work shackling Peeta to it. His arms were pulled so taught over his head that it was nearly painful. The door opened a second time and two more guards entered, one pushing a cart covered with a drab sheet.

An intercom must have been set up in the adjoining room because Snow's voice suddenly boomed throughout the tiled room. "Let's begin, why don't you rough him up a bit and give him an idea of what it feels like. Mr. Mellark, know I am not joking. If you don't tell me the truth I will find out and I will kill you. And then when I get my hands on that Mockingjay of yours make no mistake she will not have a merciful death." Peeta squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus on his breathing. It was an empty threat. Katniss was safe in the bowels of 13, well as safe as she could be with that mad woman at the helm, but at least she wasn't here for this.

A heavy blow to the side of his head had him seeing stars and he opened his eyes, his body swinging off his feet. One of the guards brought a jagged looking knife towards him and for a moment Peeta thought he was going to end him right there. Instead the guard moved and cut the remnants of his suit off leaving his chest and back exposed. The last guard pulled the sheet off the cart revealing an odd assortment of what were, no doubt, torture devices.

Peeta tried not to look at the instruments, but he couldn't seem to pull his eyes away. There were pliers and prods, tasers like the one they had used on him previously. There were knives, and even a torch. The last guard chose a long thin black whip as his weapon of choice and he stroked it almost lovingly as he moved into position behind Peeta. The first bite of the whip caused a scream to be ripped from him before he could even prepare himself for the sudden onslaught of pain. The guard whipped him a half dozen times before Snow's voice broke the silence again.

"Mr. Mellark, anything you care to tell me?"

Peeta, panting heavily through the pain shook his head, "No, I did what you asked please!"

There was a crackle over the intercom before Snow's voice broke through again, "Continue."

_A/N: Do not kill me please… I plan on updating this again really soon… in fact writing is all I want to focus on this week (in addition to work, family and chores… but I'm focusing on the good stuff ;) ). Be sure to check out my other ongoing fic "Shattered". Feel free to come visit with me on Tumblr, Chasechick. Let me know what you think of this chapter!_


	19. Chapter 19

Peeta's Solution

Chapter 19

Thy End is Near

Peeta felt like a slab of meat on the butcher's table by the time Snow was done making his point. He could no longer hold his head up and he hung limply from his sore shoulders. His vision came in and out of focus as he hung slightly swinging. He had told them nothing, he had remained adamant that he had done nothing wrong.

The guards began picking up their tools. One wheeled the cart away before the other two set about releasing Peeta from his binds. He would have dropped all the way to the floor if they hadn't caught his weight by his arms. His feet didn't seem to be working and they dragged behind him uselessly making a soft slushing sound on the wet cement. He blacked out halfway down the hall but awoke the moment they tossed him in his cell, though not quickly enough to catch himself, instead he landed roughly on his palms, the only part of him that wasn't injured, he thought ruefully.

Peeta dragged himself over to his cot and lay face down on the pillow. The cell they kept him in was cold and he should feel cold but he felt like he was on fire, his back ached every time he took a breath; his head throbbed in time with his heart where they had pummeled him. His arms felt like lead, they had held his weight for however long he hung there. He slipped in and out of consciousness and didn't even try to eat the food they slid through the door; he simply drank the water in little sips as to not throw it back up.

The next day they dragged him back to the room again only this time they took a hot branding iron emblazoned with the capital crest the to his chest. His skin sizzled and burned and the smell of charred flesh filled the room. Peeta lost his voice screaming in anguish but not once did he spill anything other than the story he had already told.

The third day Peeta could no longer hold his head up, he was sure he was going to die here. This time, instead of dragging him to the torture room as he'd come to call it they dragged him to an interview room. Here the doctor who had treated him previously was standing before above him, he moved quickly and plunged a needle in him successfully knocking him out. When he came to he felt a bit better, not as achy or weak feeling. As the sleep left him and his eyes adjusted he realized he was lying with his head on the interview table where they'd left him, a small puddle of drool had puddled beside his arm. The doctor was checking his vitals and eyeing him carefully.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"A bit." Peeta answered softly, his throat still ached from screaming.

"It won't last, just so you know, so don't get your hopes up. I gave you a cocktail shot, some antibiotics, some pain medication and some vitamins. It will get you through the interview they've set up though." He answered as if it was common practice to just give someone temporary help. Peeta's mood dimmed even more, he wasn't going to be fixed up after having proved his honesty, and they were merely drugging him up to do their bidding before he was back to his own personal form of hell.

Snow entered the room and glanced at Peeta sniffing a little at the odor no doubt, but how he could smell it over the overwhelming aroma of roses Peeta didn't know. "Mr. Mellark, you look dreadful." His voice dripped in sarcasm.

Peeta longed to utter a sarcastic remark but he was continuing to play his role so he merely bowed his head to him. "We need you to do another interview. We are going to take a little bit of a different approach this time."

Peeta said nothing and just waited for Snow to continue. "There will be cue cards for you to read off of say exactly what they say or you will be punished." A guard entered the room and removed his restraints and pulled him along to the set. This time there was no jovial Caesar Flickerman waiting, no Portia to clean him up for the audience, in fact the set seemed down right desolate. There was a small camera crew and a handful of peacekeepers. Where was everyone else?

His guard dragged him to the center of the stage instructing him to stay there or he would simply be shot. Peeta swayed when he was left under his own willpower but he was happy to note that he didn't fall down. A pudgy man stood next to the camera with some large cards ready to go. "On my mark Peeta," he said, "and mark." The lights flared on and Peeta put his hand up to shield his eyes and squinted at the brightness. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust so that he could read the cue cards, they were written in simply block lettering and Peeta read the first one before beginning.

He had to start and stop twice to clear his sore throat, he could already feel the drug cocktail waning off, his energy was quickly depleting and the pain was rushing forward, he didn't have long. "Attention Citizens, my name is Peeta Mellark, a previous Hunger Games Victor and Quarter Quell Tribute. I am speaking to you from the Capital and I implore you to listen." His vision blurred a little as the cue cards were flipped to the next one. Before he could begin reading though another peacekeeper rushed in to the room to speak to Snow, Peeta focused all his energy on the words that they were not so quietly whispering. He heard the words _bomb _and _set for_ _departure_. His heart lurched in his chest, they were going to bomb the rebels, he was sure, and if he had to guess they would hit it with everything they had. Katniss! He had to warn her.

The man holding the cards tapped his foot to try and regain Peeta's attention and he turned back to the camera. "I speak directly to the rebels who have caused this uprising. If you do not lay down your arms and surrender I will be tortured to the brink of death before I am healed only to repeat this treatment. I will suffer a fate worse than death."

Excited murmurings were buzzing around the room as the remaining peacekeepers heard the news. From the little snippets he was able to hear through the buzzing in his ears Peeta knew this was Snow's last ditch effort to take down Coin. Peeta steeled his resolve and took advantage of the small chaos circling the room, this was his chance, and it was now or never.

"District 13, I don't care what happens to me, your safety is at risk, bombs are coming, they are hitting it with everything they have left." Just as he'd blurted out the words he was pummeled in the back of the head and the camera cut off. When he finally regained consciousness he was again back in his cell, the effects of the miraculous quick cure having long since worn off. The thin sheen of sweet and the shaking of his body could only mean fever, which could only mean infection. He didn't care though; he only hoped that he had given 13 enough warning to be able to escape the bombs the Capital tried to drop on them.

After a while the food stopped coming, and his water. He had no idea how many days had passed for him to realize that it had stopped, it was so hard to judge time in the inky blackness with only his pain and delusions to keep him company. He had no idea if it had been a week or a day, but slowly it began to take his toll. His throat was so dry it hurt to swallow. He was going to die down here and be long forgotten. At first the thought of dying truly scared him, and then he wished it would hurry up and claim him.

He wanted to be free of the pain, of his thirst, of his worries. He wanted to be reunited with his father, his brothers and be rid of this lonely place forever. Just as he thought his time was upon him the door creaked open and he heard hushed curses as someone tossed him roughly over a shoulder. All Peeta could do is moan pitifully. For a fleeting moment Peeta thought that the rebels had won and broke through the Capital and found him, he was saved. But then the overwhelming aroma of those damn Roses hit him.

Snow and one of his henchmen had retrieved him and began hurrying down the corridors, peering around each corner anxiously as if the next one they might come upon a gun barrel or blade. Maybe they would Peeta thought, and then he could put out of his misery for good.

As they climbed slowly closer to the surface Peeta could hear shouts and yells, gunshots and loud rumbling explosions. The war had finally come to the capital.

_A/N: Ducks… do not throw things. I have the next two chapters written and am working on the third. I am sad to say I am nearly finished with the remaining chapters of this story. I'm not sure how often I'll post the remaining ones. I'll space them a apart a bit to give myself a chance to draw it to a successful conclusion. Please feel free to review… or visit with me on tumblr… Chasechick!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Peeta's Solution**

Chapter 20

All Peeta could do was to hang limply on the man's arm bouncing roughly along as Snow tried to find a means to escape. The bouncing and jostling of his injuries woke him and it was agony, it felt like he was being stabbed all over with hot knives. As the fog from his brain cleared and he finally came to his senses Peeta realized that the war was nearly won if Snow was trying to make a last ditch effort to escape, dragging Peeta along for a bargaining chip or human shield. The thought sparked something in him; he felt his energy surge as the fight returned to him.

He peered through is eyes to take in his surroundings as best he could, if he could take down Snow and this peacekeeper he would effectively end this war. Snow and the peacekeeper hastily entered a small hovercraft and dropped Peeta unceremoniously to the floor. Peeta bit back a grunt as he tried to remain still as he continued feigning unconsciousness. As soon as the henchman and Snow moved on to the controls to ready the craft Peeta's eyes searched for some sort of weapon within reach, something he could dispatch them with, or something to stop the hovercraft from launching at least. Peeta glanced to the cockpit, they were too busy arguing and trying to get the thing running to notice so Peeta rolled over to look the other way. A supply locker was at the end of the bay, usually extra items were stocked in there, it was his only choice. He inched along using his forearms to pull himself slowly forward on the rough grated flooring. Each movement felt like it was going to kill him but he tried to focus on moving just a little further. He reached the cabinet and eased the door open, holding his breath hoping that it wouldn't squeak and give him away.

He breathed a sigh of relief as it opened without so much as a sound. There lying on the shelf was a peacekeeper handgun, standard issue, loaded and ready to go. Peeta pulled the gun out and slid it in his waist of his pants before slowly making his way back to where they had left him. He had reached the spot none too soon as he felt the shudder of the craft's engine starting. The guard ran back to close the hatch and ran right by Peeta. Peeta thought to shoot that man first, but if he only had one shot at surprise you might as well go for the leader. He pulled himself shakily to his feet, running on pure adrenaline and stepped forward to the cockpit.

Snow sat at the other captain's chair moving some knobs and adjusting things getting ready for take-off. Peeta pulled the gun up shakily lining it up with the man's head, he didn't want to shoot this man in the back though he wanted to look into his eyes as he realized his fate. "It's over Snow." Peeta announced, his voice unwavering. Shouting came from the back and the sounds of a scuffle broke out. It seemed the rebels had broken into the hanger and were closing in on Snow. Snow's beady eyes turned to take him in. He didn't even seem surprised to see Peeta holding a gun to his head. He made a move to lunge at him, no doubt hoping to knock him over but Peeta didn't hesitate. He fired the gun three times, emptying them right into the man's chest. Snow fell to his knees before keeling over face first on to the metal floor with a loud thump.

Suddenly everything was silent. Peeta dropped the gun and leaned back against the wall. His legs were no longer able to hold his weight and they slid out from under him as he slid down the wall. It was over, he could go now. He could close his eyes and quietly drift away, his job done. Slide into oblivion where there was no pain and no worries, he couldn't hold on any longer.

When he could see light he thought he was entering heaven or some other realm of post-life area, except that he hurt way too much for this to be heaven, he tried to move but everything felt weighted down, he could only squint his eye lids a fraction before they closed again, draining his strength. When he came to again he could hear a little, the blip of machines, the shuffle of hospital staff, he was back where he started, the hospital, he wasn't sure whether he was elated he was still alive or disappointed that he hadn't just passed on.

He continued to drift in and out of consciousness, staying coherent a bit longer each time. After a time his confused brain started making sense of conversations he heard around him. He was eventually transferred to a private room, away from the noise and commotion of the emergency triage bay. He heard Mrs. Everdeen come and sit with him once, and Prim's tears of joy as she rapidly talked non-stop as if he was sitting right there with her playing a game as they once had. He could smell Haymitch though he didn't say much. He longed to hear from Katniss but she had yet to be there when he was semi coherent he began to worry that something had happened to her. He started forcing himself to open his eyes, it wasn't as bright here, and someone had thoughtfully pulled the shades and kept the lighting dim. His head was inclined on the bed so he could make out the room. Stark white and sterile, though the blanket that was laid over him was a soft orange, muted like the sunset. The thought warmed him that had to have been the work of Katniss or Prim.

He dozed with that little nugget of contentment and woke sometime later. He peered blearily around at what had woken him. Mrs. Everdeen was smoothing his blankets and fussing over him as if he were a small child. She took a seat in a hard backed chair that was perched right next to his bed and took his hand in hers. She hadn't noticed he was awake yet, he didn't trust his voice to speak so he simply focused on squeezing her hand. After the second squeeze she finally brought her eyes to his face her brow furrowed in confusion. "Peeta?" She asked, her voice full of hope, her eyes raked over him. "Can you hear me?" Peeta tried to squeeze her hand again but he was quickly losing strength. "Just blink your eyes if you can hear me Peeta." He blinked twice for her and she cried and laughed in one breath, he didn't even know that was possible to do.

"Oh Peeta, thank goodness you've had us so worried." Peeta didn't like that she had seemed so shocked that he had responded, had they written him off already? He turned his head slightly to the side and made a soft moan, he wanted so desperately to ask a million unanswered questions but his body was traitorous to his mind and was ready to shut down again. He slipped back into sleep more easily than he ever thought possible.

The next time he awoke he had a bit more energy; he was able to move around and didn't feel as if he was on the brink of death. True every inch of him hurt and ached but that meant he was alive. He had done it. He had killed Snow and survived, he knew nothing else of the whereabouts or the predicaments they faced but he had survived the impossible, it buoyed what little hope he had been able to cling to. The door pushed open and in bounded Prim who was followed by a smiling Mrs. Everdeen.

Prim squealed with joy when she saw his eyes were open and ran to the bed, "Peeta oh my goodness." Tears began to leak out her sharp eyes and Peeta shakily brought his hand up to wipe them from her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Wh-Wh-"He tried to ask where Katniss was but his throat was still sore and dry. Mrs. Everdeen, ever the nurse read his mind and brought a cool glass of water to him with a straw. She held it while he took a few small sips before he greedily gulped a few swallows. She pulled the cup back from him before he was ready.

"Not too much now, a little at a time." She smiled as she admonished him.

"Where's Katniss?" He asked roughly. He could see Mrs. Everdeen and Prim cast worried glances at each other.

"She's fine Peeta, she just hasn't been into see you yet." Mrs. Everdeen forced cheerfulness into her voice.

"Why not?" He couldn't help but feel hurt at her apparent abandonment.

"Well," Mrs. Everdeen set down gingerly beside him and pulled his hand into her lap and caressed his arm tenderly. "You've been gone a long while Peeta, a lot has changed."

"H-How long?" He asked her as he moved his eyes to stare at the blanket. He couldn't bear to look either of them in the eye. Katniss had moved on. He had told her to, he had hoped she would, but some selfish part of him hoped she'd still be here waiting in case he should return.

"Almost five months Peeta." Prim's voice was quiet and at first he thought he'd heard her wrong.

"It can't of…" He protested his voice tapering off as the reality had hit him.

"It has, unfortunately." Mrs. Everdeen brushed his hair back away from his forehead. "It was almost two months before the Capital aired that first bit with you; we thought they'd killed you right away up until then, we'd nearly lost hope. Then it was nearly another month before the second clip, where you warned us about the bombings. You saved a lot of lives that day Peeta; I know it couldn't have been easy, but I am so proud of you. By the time 13 re-stabilized the compound and dug out of the rubble to head to the Capital it was nearly another whole month. You've been in and out of consciousness now for weeks, the doctors weren't sure if you'd come back to us or not." She stifled a sob at that and covered her mouth with her hand in order to quiet her emotions.

Peeta finally brought his eyes up to look at Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. He really had thought he was going to die. And now, he nearly wished he had. Katniss had moved on, his family was dead, his home destroyed, what did he have left?

"So what-what happened with the war?" Peeta asked as he pushed his head back into the pillow trying to fight off the exhaustion that was creeping back in.

"What do you mean what happened in the war? You were there! You killed Snow Peeta!" Prim gushed looking at him like he was some sort of hero.

"Is Coin?" He looked from one to the other unwilling to finish the sentence for fear of listening bureaucrats.

"She's the acting president for now." Mrs. Everdeen answered his question. His heart sank; perhaps he had survived in order to finish one more job after all. He had to dispatch Coin to truly free this country. Then Katniss and the Everdeens along with the Hawthornes and the rest of the country could truly live in peace.

His eyes were fluttering closed but he tried to fight it. He wanted to learn the answers to all the nagging questions that were racing through his mind. His body had enough though and pulled him back under. Before this he had been blessed with undisturbed sleep, no nightmares or much of anything, maybe because his body was too weak to drum up the energy. Now, however, the terrors were back with a vengeance, as if they were making up for the small respite he had been given.

Snow grabbing Katniss and making away in a Hovercraft, Peeta accidentally shooting Katniss instead of Snow. Coin stabbing Katniss in front of him as she forced him to watch, they seemed to go on and on. Finally he was roused from his torment by someone roughly shaking him followed by a harsh slap to his face.

His eyes shot open and he gasped for breath, he reflexively leaned forward forgetting how battered he was. He ended up falling back against the pillows with a small moan. He focused on calming his breathing down before opening his eyes to see who had pulled him out of the darkness.

"Katniss? Is that really you?" He asked his eyes alight with hope. She had come to visit him at long last.

She was sitting back in the chair, a blanket over her lap as if she'd been dozing next to him. She tugged on her braid nervously and chewed her lower lip. Her eyes were glistening in the dim lighting, brimming with unshed tears. "Yea," her voice cracked, "it's me."

Peeta shuffled his hand across the bed to find hers and squeeze it. "I missed you so much, I'm glad to see you're okay."

The damn that had held her tears back broke and they spilled down her cheeks. Her shoulders started to shake as the sobs overcame her. "Hey, it's okay Katniss. I'm here, I'm safe." He sat forward and pulled her towards him, shifting her from the chair to his bed. She curled up next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't care about the tangle of tubes and wires coming off of him, or the sharp pains the movement caused, it didn't matter. She was here with him, she needed him and he'd be dammed if anything was going to stop him.

He ran his hands through her hair, untangling her braid and running his hand through the soft free flowing tresses. He kissed the top of her head and ran small circles down her back until she quieted. He wanted to talk to her, find out what had happened, to find out if there was still a chance for them. But her soft breathing slowed and he realized she had fallen asleep tucked into his chest.

He smiled, he wouldn't begrudge her rest. He slid his legs over on the bed and pulled her more firmly up beside him. As he readjusted her the blanket she had wrapped around her fell. He moved to catch it and pull it back up and as he did his hand fell across the bulge of her abdomen.

She could have gained weight, he thought, but that didn't seem accurate. As his hand brushed her belly again he could have sworn felt movement there, was she…she was pregnant? She and Gale were going to have a baby.

_A/N: I hope you hall had enjoyable weekend! My life is super hectic with a wedding this weekend but as promised here is the next chapter. Don't kill me for the cliff… I have the next chapter nearly finished and plan on publishing that this week. I look to wrap the conclusion up in one more chapter after that. I hope you like it! Join me on tumblr! Chasechick!_


	21. Chapter 21

Peeta's Solution

Chapter 21

I've Seen It All Before!

The tears were silent at first, a silent good bye to what might have been, to a dream of having a family with this girl and holding her as they grew old. He should be happy she had found some semblance of happiness amidst all this destruction and loss, here was new life after all. But the thought of her carrying his child and living out the life he had wanted with him shred him to pieces.

He couldn't help it as the silent tears turned to soft sobs. Either the noise or the movement had woken Katniss he wasn't sure which and he couldn't find it in him to care. He could feel her stiffen in his arms for a moment before she turned her head up to look at him. Her cold hand grasped his chin forcing his eyes back to look at her. She slowly wiped the tear tracks off of his cheeks and leaned into kiss him softly on the lips.

Peeta, caught by surprise couldn't respond. And then the realization dawned on him what she was doing and he gently pushed her away. "Katniss, I can't do this." He answered.

The light left her eyes, "Why not? You don't want me?" Her lip began to quiver as she faced his rejection.

He shook his head and blew out a shaky breath and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "No, I want you more than anything in the world but… you don't belong to me anymore."

Her eyes lit with fury. "Of course I don't BELONG to you Peeta! I don't BELONG to anyone!" Peeta looked at her outburst with confusion, had he said something wrong?

"I just mean that you and Gale, I don't begrudge you your happiness… I told you to move on… there was no way to think I was going to make it back."

A small smile crept up on Katniss lips as Peeta began to prattle on about his acceptance. "Peeta," she said softly trying to get his attention. When he didn't hear her she said it louder, "Peeta!"

This caught his attention and he stopped midsentence to look at her.

"I didn't move on with Gale. I've been waiting for you here this whole time. _We've_ been waiting for you."

We… what did she mean. It couldn't be possible.

"This is our baby Peeta, _yours and mine, she's ours_." Katniss whispered with admiration while rubbing her swollen middle.

"Ho-How?" He managed to stammer out.

"Do I have to explain to you where babies come from?" She asked with a giggle.

He blushed with a grin, he remembered their days before the quarter quell and their ultimate act of love as their final hours had ticked by. He finally brought his trembling hand down to her belly and started crying all over again except this time they were tears of joy.

When the shock had worn off he began to ask her question after question. Are you okay, is the baby healthy, how much longer until she is born, are you sure it's a she.

"Yes Peeta, I've seen her on the machines. She's definitely a girl." Katniss smiled, she seemed to truly glow from within. "We only have a few more months to go and so far everything is right on schedule and both she and I are fine." She sighed in contentment and laid her head back on his shoulders and tried to stifle her yawn but failing. "Everything is okay now that we have you back Peeta."

Peeta could hear the exhaustion in her voice and he could feel it creeping back up on him again now that his emotions had settled back down. He pulled Katniss more snuggly to him a small hiss escaping from his mouth that earned him a pointed stare from Katniss. He urged her head back down to his chest so that he cold lazily finger her soft hair some more as he began to drift back to sleep.

When Peeta awoke the next morning Katniss was gone, having slipped from him sometime during the night. He was a bit disappointed that she hadn't stayed with him but he figured it wasn't an ideal sleeping situation for someone in her condition. Peeta felt a bit better today, each day, little by little he got a little better, he still had a long road of recovery, and no telling what long term damage he might have, but he didn't care. He was going to be a father. First thing was first, he had to make an honest woman of Katniss and ask her to marry him. Nothing fancy, just a simple toasting with each other, no charades for the public, this was between the two of them, soon to be three, and he was giddy at the thought.

Peeta was busy trying to iron out all the details in his mind. It occupied his time at least. The only obstacle he couldn't see an immediate solution to was Coin. He had no doubt that the woman would continue to plague him until she was removed from a position a power, and even then he'd still wonder what evil deed she was up to. This very moment she might very well be plotting on how to remove him and anyone close to him off the face of the planet.

Peeta managed to eat some mushy food and keep it down with only mild discomfort. They removed the feeding tube from his nose and instructed him to eat small frequent meals as well as take his injections for vitamins to help his body rebuild all the mass that he had lost during his imprisonment. His bandages were removed and for the first time in a long while Peeta got a look at his body. He was no longer scar free as he had been after the first games; instead his body was riddled with new horrific ones. Some of the ointments and creams they had rubbed on him lessened their severity but they couldn't remove them entirely. The country had lost a lot of resources during their civil war and as a result all the luxury items they had come to rely on were lost.

Peeta tried not to let the marks bother him, he was accustomed to coming out of things differently, he learned to adjust to his prosthetic, he could adjust to this. The only thing he truly feared was that Katniss would find them hideous, or that she'd only ever look upon him with pity. Oblivious to his internal turmoil the doctor continued to prattle on about his condition. Peeta couldn't help tuning him out even though he probably should have been listening.

Mrs. Everdeen's head popped in the door quickly glancing around the room to make sure it was okay to enter. She caught one look at the expression on Peeta's face before she entered, making a beeline for his side. He was bare from the waist up, the blanket covering below. With his bandages off as he was examined he couldn't help but feel more naked than ever. Mrs. Everdeen grasped his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He felt his heart swell in admiration of this woman, for being the mother he had so desperately needed.

Some sutures were removed and more ointment slathered. Most of the bandages would remain off, only a few of his more serious injuries would remain bandaged. "Some of these scars will be a bit sensitive Peeta; you'll probably be more comfortable resting without a shirt for a while." Mrs. Everdeen said as she adjusted his pillows. The doctor flashed Mrs. Everdeen a warm smile and Peeta was shocked to see her actually blush and bat her eyes at his attention. The doctor patted Peeta's foot and bid him farewell as he made a quiet exit.

His previous musings seem to have left him momentarily as he thought about Mrs. Everdeen flirting with the doctor. She could use a little happiness and he was glad she seemed to be finding it. "In another day or so we'd like you to get up and start moving around Peeta, the sooner you get back up on your feet the better off you'll be. We'll get you involved in some rigorous physical therapy."

Peeta let out a disheartening sigh, physical therapy, again he was less than able it seemed. Mrs. Everdeen snapped her eyes to his face and for a moment Peeta was sure she was going to chastise him like his own mother would have, but in an instant the shrewd look was replaced with a softer one. "We have to get you up and back in shape Peeta, Katniss and the baby will need you and I know you want to be able to take care of them, am I right?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied quietly, his cheeks flushing as he realized how angry she probably was for getting Katniss pregnant. "Mrs. Everdeen, I just want you to know, I love Katniss with everything I am. I'm going to ask her to marry me and I will do anything and everything I can to take care of them. I really will." A small tear escaped his eyes as he battled his emotions. How he wished his father and brother could have been here to see his child, _his child_. The thought alone was overwhelming.

Mrs. Everdeen settled her hip next to him on the mattress and gave him an appraising stare before she opened her arms to him. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her and she returned the embrace softly. He openly wept as she rocked him back and forth as she patted his back softly offering soft words of comfort. When he had eased back onto the bed she handed him the glass of water off the bedside table for him to take a sip and then she handed him a tissue to mop his face with. When he laid back upon the pillow his eyes heavy she stood to leave to let him rest. She stopped just before pulling the door closed and said, "I know you love Katniss Peeta and I know you will make a wonderful father. And I think it's finally time after all this that you stop calling me Mrs. Everdeen and started calling me mom, Hmm?" With a Cheshire grin she pulled the door closed and Peeta fell asleep smiling, he felt relieved to be welcomed into the family.

The next morning began the grueling process of getting back on his feet. He was determined he'd push himself as hard and as fast as he could, he needed to be ready, not only for the baby but for Coin. That vindictive woman could play her next move at any given moment and Peeta couldn't protect anyone if he was flat on his back in the hospital.

He had his own cheering section as Katniss and Prim accompanied Mrs. Everdeen to his room to start the process. He was clad only in a pair of cotton boxer shorts but he was already sweating profusely as he reattached his prosthetic. "It might be a bit out of adjustment to you Peeta, you've lost a fair amount of mass, let me know if it's too bothersome and we'll see if we can retrofit it until you get some weight back on okay?" Mrs. Everdeen quipped as she reached for his hands to pull him to the edge of the bed. He nodded his head in understanding and began to slowly rise on his shaky legs.

Without Mrs. Everdeen pulling him he would never have made it to a standing position at all. He clung to his IV stand as he took first one shaky step and then another. His vision swam and his heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Who knew that simply walking to the other side of his small room would be so taxing? Mrs. Everdeen surveyed him with her keen healer's eyes before gently coaxing him into his bathroom. She led him to the toilet and eased him down. She urged him to catch his breath and try using the toilet so that he could have a bath next.

Having finally had his catheter removed he could finally do the most basic of things. He shook his head in disgust. He might as well be wearing diapers much like his baby would be! Mrs. Everdeen returned and then helped him hobble from the toilet over to a small walk in tub. The tub had a seat which he relaxed into as Mrs. Everdeen set about filling the bath with warm water with some soothing ointments. She helped remove his prosthetic and leaned it against the wall before laying out a wash cloth and some soaps and shampoo as well as a few towels.

She retreated out the door to give him a modicum of privacy. He rested his head on the back of the tub and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm water filing the tub. He was confused when he heard the door open again; he lifted an eyelid to see a red faced Katniss staring back at him. He opened both eyes and shot her a quirked eyebrow.

"Mother sent me into help you get washed up. She didn't want you falling asleep in here on your own and she said I might as well do it since I'd seen… all of it before."

Peeta couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on her face; she always squirmed when it came to nudity, it was even more comical now that she was with child. She stood awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot, her hand resting on the swell of her belly as she tried to figure out what to do. He took pity on her, and slipped his boxers off and dropped them onto the floor beside the tub, thankfully the bubbles hid some of his nudity so she relaxed enough to come forward and help him when he held his hand out to her.

She lathered soap onto the wash cloth and gently washed his shoulders and around his wounds. A few remaining ones were still covered in waterproof bandages but the rest were clearly visible. He realized Mrs. Everdeen's request that Katniss assist him was twofold. Not only did she not want him to try a bath unsupervised, she wanted Katniss to see his wounds.

He sucked in a breath as he realized she could see each of his new scars. She mistook his ragged breath for pain, "I'm sorry Peeta. Did I hurt you?" She asked as she leaned around to look him in the eye.

He gave her a small smile and simply shook his damp head. "No Katniss you didn't hurt me." When he said nothing further she continued her ministrations and gently cleaned his upper half before moving on to wash his blonde curls, all the while humming a soft tune under her breath. Someone must have given him a haircut while he had been unconscious, gone were the long locks he'd had when he was in the cell. It was back to its more manageable masculine length. He couldn't help but grow sleepy at her gentle touches and her melodic voice, it was so soothing. He was nearly asleep when felt her lips brush a new scar on his shoulder, his eyes snapped up and he leaned forward fast with a grunt.

He gripped the sides of the tub as if he could simply pull vault from the tub and run away. He couldn't of course, so instead he sat erect and as far from her as he could in the small tub, his back rigid and straight. His breath was ragged and when she brought her hand to his shoulder his shoulders began to shake as he fought to stay calm.

"Peeta?" Her voice sounded so young and when he could bring his eyes to her he could see the worry in them.

"I'm okay." He whispered as he looked away from her.

"Obviously you're not Peeta and that's okay. I wouldn't expect you to be, I'm not okay either. We can be screwed up together." She tried to make her voice light but he could hear the grief laced tremor she tried to hide.

He slowly relaxed back to the water without saying anything for a moment. "I just… I figured… I didn't know how well you'd handle my scars now. I don't want you looking at me in pity; I want you to… want me." His voice grew almost impossibly soft as he finished his head sagging with the weight of his admission.

Katniss didn't say anything; she wasn't good at saying anything. Instead she pulled his chin to the side and placed her soft warm lips on his. Her kisses were soft to begin with but quickly grew more urgent, nearly needy and desperate as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He couldn't help the moan that escaped as he brought his hands to hold her face. When their lips parted they rested their forehead against each other both trying to regain their breath. Peeta tucked an errant hair behind Katniss's ear before placing a chaste kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I could never not want you Peeta, you are the most magnificent man in the entire world, and please don't you ever doubt that. I love you." Katniss whispered. This time Peeta pressed his lips to hers and nearly pulled her into the tub with him as he reacquainted himself with her mouth.

They took their time with each other before the water turned tepid. Mrs. Everdeen returned to help him hobble back to his bed. His head barely it the pillow before he fell asleep.

A/N: I wasn't going to post this just yet… I was going to add more to the story line first but after some pretty strong reviews I thought you'd all enjoy this ;) I think this may be the fluffiest thing I've ever written… and for where my heads at I really have to wonder how the heck this came out of my head… Guess we'll never know! After this it's on with the last of the plot… You are welcome!


	22. Chapter 22

Peeta's Solution

Chapter 22

The End is Where We Begin

Peeta had never before focused so hard on something all in his life. His recovery needed to be speedy and swift, everything relied on it. He listened intently as the doctors described various therapies and regimens he would need to follow. He ate his food and took his medications. He pushed himself through excruciating therapy sessions never once complaining if it felt like too much.

He was going to be a father! That was the thought that kept him going when he would have much rather curled up in defeat on some days. The days quickly slipped into weeks as he focused on getting stronger. Slowly but surely he started to regain some of the weight he had lost. He still looked starved in comparison to his usual stature but it was progress. His strength was slowly returning, he could now hobble to and from the bathroom on his own and go on short walks down the hallways unassisted for the most part.

The doctors had retrofitted his prosthetic with an insert to fit his slender frame allowing him to remove or adjust it as his weight and muscle mass returned. This helped tremendously and buoyed his hope that they would release him from their care so that he could get on with his life.

Katniss visited him every morning before breakfast and again in between his morning physical therapy session and his afternoon session with Dr. Aurelius. Though the first one sapped him of his strength the second therapy session was the more difficult of the two. Though he'd made leaps and bounds of progress with his coordination and strength he'd stalled out quickly with Dr. Aurelius.

Peeta sat still lying back on his hospital bed as the nurse removed the final tube from his arm. Katniss entered as the nurse attached a bandage. She offered them both a small smile before exiting. Peeta stretched his arms over his head testing his newly found freedom. He gave Katniss a Cheshire grin as he slid over to make room for her.

She slid in next to him and rested her head in the crook of his arm. His one hand went to finger the tip of her braid, the other settled on her swelling belly. He rested his cheek on her head and took deep breaths of her scent. He missed her every second she wasn't with him, it's like he had been given another chance with her and he was determined that he wouldn't waste a moment of it.

"How are you feeling today?" Peeta murmured in her hair.

Katniss chuckled warmly as her hand softly caressed his stomach through his shirt. "We're fine Peeta. How was therapy today?"

"Pretty good. They actually think I might be able to continue on my own soon." He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"That's great Peeta!" She leaned up and pressed her lips warmly to his. Peeta deepened the kiss letting his tongue skim on her bottom lip requesting entrance. She parted her mouth further allowing his tongue to clash wildly with hers. They were brought back to their senses when someone cleared their throat.

"Eh hm." They broke apart breathing heavily to meet the eyes of Mrs. Everdeen. She quirked an eyebrow at them as if to chastise them but her mouth broke into a smile and her eyes betrayed her warmth. "I was hoping I'd catch the two of you here together." She moved forward and rested on the foot of the bed.

"What's up?" Katniss said as she sat further upright taking Peeta's hand and clasping it with hers in her lap.

"Well I wanted to talk to you both about the possibility of moving Peeta out of the care ward."

Both Katniss and Peeta grinned manically at the news. "What do we need to discuss?" Katniss asked in confusion.

"Well, he's been given the all clear as far as his physical health is concerned." She broke eye contact and began tracing the geometric patterns on the blanket.

Peeta's heart sunk, he knew where this was headed. "But…" He said prompting her to continue.

"But Dr. Aurelius hasn't given you the all clear yet. He spoke with my briefly, he couldn't divulge much to me, but he did say that you hadn't been very forthcoming about what transpired during your time here in the capital and he was worried that it might all boil to the surface without your meaning to if he simply let you go home."

Peeta swallowed past the lump in his throat as Katniss turned her eyes on him. "Peeta?" She asked her voice sounding achingly young in that moment.

"I just… there really isn't much to talk about. Nothing I haven't had to deal with before, no need to dredged it all back up is there? I feel fine, other than the nightmares, which Katniss and I have both had to deal with for a while now, nothing has really changed."

"Is there anything we can do that might help Dr. Aurelius feel more comfortable with releasing him?" Katniss asked her mother.

"Well, I suppose I could speak with him, maybe offer some sort of compromise. Say maybe weekly therapy sessions or if anything unforeseen occurs Peeta could be moved back in or something." She thought aloud.

"Does that mean we'd have to stay here at the Capital?" Katniss asked.

Mrs. Everdeen's eyes snapped to Katniss's. "Where else were you planning on going?"

"Home. Back to 12." Katniss answered as she rubbed her swollen belly.

Mrs. Everdeen didn't look pleased with her answer. "Katniss you are a month away from giving birth, do you really think an obliterated district with no supplies or health care is really the best place to go traipsing off to?" Her voice rose with emotion as she continued.

"People are rebuilding Mom. Already I've heard the news. Some of the people from 12 have gone back. Our house in Victor's Village is still there. I'd just feel safer away from the Capital, away from Coin." Katniss pleaded as tears sprouted and spilled down her cheeks.

Peeta pulled her back into his arms and rubbed her back. He hadn't been able to say anything. He felt guilty that his inability to spew something out to the head doctor was confining Katniss to somewhere she didn't want to be. "Shh… it will be okay. Let's just see if they will let me out of here before we go figuring out the next step okay?" She nodded as she continued to cry softly in his arms.

Mrs. Everdeen frowned at her daughter, "I'll go see if I can find Dr. Aurelius now and see what I can do." She left quietly and pulled the door closed behind her.

After a subdued lunch Katniss walked with Peeta to his appointment. Mrs. Everdeen was waiting for them sitting in a chair beside the Doctor's desk and having a hushed conversation. Dr. Aurelius stood when he saw them and motioned for them to come in. He stood and shut the door behind them. Katniss looked around the room with a wary glance as she took a seat next to Peeta on a smooth leather couch. She leaned into Peeta for comfort, he slipped his arm around her and took her hand in his and gripped it a bit tighter than necessary. She wasn't the only one seeking comfort it would seem.

"Peeta, Katniss, looking well you are!" The Doctor acknowledged before continuing, "I've been having a pretty frank discussion with your mother here about what's been going on Peeta. I understand that you'd like to get my approval to be discharged from care so that you can leave, possibly even leave the Capital."

"Yes that's correct sir." He answered softly.

"Well, I'll tell you that I'm a little concerned about that. Peeta, what you went through, well I don't even know exactly what you've been through, but I do know enough, I've seen the result of your stay here, I've even seen some… footage. It bothers me that you can't discuss it so I can get an idea of how you are handling it."

"I'm handling just fine sir. I've been through this before, a few times now. It's nothing new. I just don't feel like bring it all back up."

The Dr. removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned heavily back into his chair. "Peeta I know that you've endured a lot in your young lifetime, too much. What I'm afraid of is sending you home with Katniss and starting your family when these bottled up issues start to erupt, sometimes uncontrollably. Sometimes you don't realize where your emotions are even coming from if you don't deal with them. I'd hate for you to get angry at Katniss or your baby or anyone for that matter because we didn't deal with what happened to you."

Peeta's eyes were closed and he worked his jaw as he clenched his teeth. He could feel Mrs. Everdeen's stare as well as Katniss's as they waited for an answer. When he opened his eyes and returned their stare and that of the Doctor's he spoke so softly he almost couldn't be heard. "What do you want me to do?"

The Doctor slipped his glasses back on and leaned forward on his elbows on the desk. "I'd feel a lot better if you would take me through your time here so I really know what you have gone through. Then, as long as nothing unforeseen happens, I suppose I could dismiss you on the caveat that you continue your medications and make a weekly phone call with me to continue outpatient therapy."

Peeta didn't know whether or not he should take the deal but one look at the hopeful expression Katniss had on her face sealed it for him. "Okay, when do we start?"

"How about right now?" Dr. Aurelius said as he pulled his file out and placed the pen on top as if he was ready to take notes on an interesting lecture.

Peeta looked at Katniss and at Mrs. Everdeen with a little trepidation. "Do you think they need to be here for this sir?"

Katniss's smile slid off her face and was replaced with a harsh scowl. "Peeta, normally I'd say no they wouldn't but if you are asking me to bend the rules so that these lovely women can take you home to care for you than I dare say they need to know what they are getting into."

Peeta sighed and pulled his hand from Katniss's and put his head his hands. He ran them nervously through his hair and rubbed on his tense neck. He let out a breath and looked up, "Okay, it's just…" He looked over at Katniss, "I'm not sure I want you to hear all of it Katniss."

"What? Why not?" She looked more hurt than angry now.

Peeta licked his dry lips and continued to rub his neck, "It's just that you've already been through so much. I don't need you imagining some of the things that they… I just don't want it to be too much for you, especially right now." His eyes were already burning with unshed tears as he rested a shaky hand on her belly.

Katniss's hand covered his before she answered, "Peeta if I don't hear this now I'll be conjuring up the gruesome things of my nightmares of what might have happened, that's I'll I did since you left 13. I want to know what really did happen so I can stop imagining it. We're in this together."

He offered her a nervous smile and a nod; Katniss would never leave even if he wanted her to. "Okay then… where to begin."

The next four hours were exhausting for Peeta. He longed to curl up on the sofa and slip right into sleep. He had started talking about his time with a detached manner, just listing the facts as he could remember them. But as the time had progressed and he had seen Katniss's reaction to his first recording for Snow the emotion started to seep in.

For so long he had kept his torture apart from himself. He imagined the events merely happening to someone else. But as he retold the story the images and feelings came pouring back in as he acknowledged the truth. It had happened to him and he couldn't deny it anymore. Peeta had managed to choke back the tears in order to keep his composure long enough to finish telling the story right down to his assassination with Snow. He hoped now he had fulfilled his duty and he could leave the hospital and regain a bit of freedom.

Of course the Doctor would want to continue. He started up with the questions. "Do you have any nightmares? Any instances where you can't remember where you'd been, any missing hours? Are you angry enough to hurt someone? To hurt yourself? Do you have trouble coping? Anxiety? Flashbacks? Insomnia? Trouble eating?" The questions went on and on. Finally the doctor took out his pad and wrote out several scripts before handing them to Mrs. Everdeen to have filled.

"I've given you a few prescriptions to help with the anxiety and depression. Be sure that you take them as directed and we can discuss how they work for you on your first phone session."

This brought Peeta's head up; he could feel Katniss's warm hand rub his lower back. "You mean?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yes, Peeta. You held up your end of the bargain so I will hold up mine. You have my clearance to discharge from care. Continue to hold up your bargain so we don't regret it eh?" He gave him a warm smile.

Peeta stood on shaky legs as they returned to his room his head seemed to be in a fog. He was happy to be leaving but he was so exhausted that he could barely stand. Katniss helped him collect his meager personal effects from his room and they said goodbye to a few nurses as Mrs. Everdeen waited at the pharmacy for his medications. They took a short car ride over to their appointed Capital apartment before Katniss led Peeta straight to their bed were he immediately fell asleep.

He awoke sometime the next day to sunlight streaming through the curtained window. The bed next to him was vacant but warm and smelled achingly of Katniss. As if hearing his thoughts she reappeared through the door. She smiled warmly at him, "Morning sleepy head." She climbed back beside him and kissed his cheek.

"Morning." He yawned as he stretched trying to wake himself up fully. A quick glance down at his bare torso made him realized that someone had removed all but his boxers. And Katniss's sudden proximity was making more than one thing arise this morning.

There was no hiding his arousal from her. They had been interrupted far too many times during his hospital stay for things to progress as far as he would have liked. She giggled as she watched him struggle to regain his composure.

"Peeta, you don't have to hide that from me now. There aren't any nurses going to be barging in here."

Peeta smiled and slipped a hair behind her ear. "I know, but now that I'm out of that place… let's make it official Katniss, you and me. Let's get married."

His request spilled out of his mouth with less eloquence than he would have liked and he nearly kicked himself thinking he had clearly scared her away. Instead his mouth dropped in surprise as she quickly agreed.

"When do you want to… I mean with the country being in the state it's in how do we…" He tried to figure out the logistics of it all before she shushed him with a kiss on his lips.

"They have the registry up and running here. We can just go file the paperwork and make it official. Maybe later when we settle down we can do a toasting?" She suggested as she climbed on to her knees. It amazed him how limber she was even as the child grew within her. She was so light on her feet and agile, as if she was always about to take flight.

He grasped her hand in hers as they continued their discussion. "Have we decided what we are going to do? Are we going back to 12?"

"I don't know Peeta, I love home, I miss home, but… it might be too much to go back, I mean… the fire. But I don't want to have our baby here in the Capital and I definitely don't want to have it back in 13. I don't want them to have any hold over her."

Peeta nodded. "Okay, than let's go home." Katniss's eyes light up at his suggestion.

"Are you sure?" She bit her bottom lip and he felt himself squirm in anticipation.

"If that is what you want Katniss I'll make it happen. Maybe we can convince your mother and Prim to join us at least for a while to help with the baby. Your mother has delivered tons of babies I can't think of anyone more I'd trust to deliver ours."

His first day out of the hospital and he was making good on his promise of taking care of Katniss and his family. They had completed the marriage forms officially making Katniss Everdeen Katniss Mellark. They had acquired contacts in 12 and had been assured there home was ready and waiting for them. They had arraigned for their travel on the next train that left the very next morning. Even Effie had gotten in touch with them and taken them along with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen on a shopping spree for all the amenities needed for a little girl. Apparently it was a lot of clothes and pink frilly things. Thankfully Peeta was able to bow out and rest on strategically placed benches citing exhaustion. It wasn't long before Katniss claimed the excuse too and joined him. Mrs. Everdeen, Prim and Effie seemed to be inexhaustible looking at the baby things so they let them carry on with it.

Effie in her organized manner had the items set to ship back on the train and be delivered to their home. She parted with a tearful hug and a promise to stop out and see them both after the baby was born. The four of them returned back to their apartment that night, exhausted but fulfilled. Peeta drew Katniss a warm bath and helped before he quietly pulled Mrs. Everdeen and Prim aside. Though nervous about leaving the Capital and returning to such a somber place both agreed they would return for the time being to help Katniss. After that they'd see where things led them.

Peeta had pushed his limits on his first day out but he still had one more errand to run before he could call it quits for the evening. He asked Prim to look after Katniss and he slipped quietly out the door. He consulted a slip of paper in his hand with the address scribbled on it as he made his way along the buildings of apartments. He stopped outside a room marked 301. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for an answer. At long last the door creaked open to reveal a well-built man with olive skin.

"Mellark."

"Gale." Peeta answered. "Can I come in?"

_A/N: Sorry to have taken so long updating. Life has been extremely busy and I'll admit I've been a bit overwhelmed with a bunch of stories all taking up space in my head so that I couldn't get back to this one. I plan to have one more chapter to conclude this story. I haven't decided if I will do an epilogue or not. Then I will get back to updating my other story Shattered. Please let me know what you think!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Peeta's Solution**

**Chapter 23**

**We're Going Home**

_A/N: Can't believe we are almost at the conclusion. This chapter sure does have more fluff than I think I have ever written. The last chapter and epilogue are to follow soon. I hope you enjoy! _

"Where have you been?" Katniss questioned in a loud whisper. Peeta was hoping to have slid into bed beside her while she slept. Of course he should have known that he couldn't walk that quietly and Katniss would never have slept without him so soon after their reunion.

"Umm…" Peeta struggled to come up with an excuse any answer really to where exactly he'd been.

Katniss leveraged her round body towards him; he could make her out fairly clearly in the room with the light from the city bleeding in through the open curtain. Her face was angry and it was apparent he wasn't going to be able to get his much needed sleep until he gave her an answer. Peeta trained his eyes on her belly and brought his hand to it as he spoke. "I had to see a few people before we left tomorrow."

"Who?" She whispered the word as she clasped her hand over Peeta's as she tugged it gently off her belly. She brought her hand to his chin to bring his eyes to her. "Who did you go see Peeta that you couldn't tell me about it, couldn't take me with you?"

Peeta let out a shaky sigh and leaned into her touch. He couldn't lie to this woman, he didn't want to and he didn't think he was physically capable of it anyway. "I needed to see Gale."

Apparently that was the last name Katniss expected him to drop because she recoiled with shock. "Gale?" He simply nodded hoping she'd let it go now. He laid his head back onto the pillow hoping she'd let him sleep. He was utterly exhausted and he'd pushed himself too far today. He'd pay for it for the next few days but he was hoping he could use their travel time to rest back up. Katniss lay down heavily beside him and brought her arm around his chest. "Why did you need to see Gale?" She asked her voice a whisper but less angry now.

"I needed to thank him, for everything that he did, before, and for taking care of you while I was gone and I needed to talk about some… other things." Peeta yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head before settling Katniss more firmly in his embrace.

"Oh." Katniss replied as Peeta's eyes drifted shut.

"C'mon get up Peeta! We're going to be late for the train!" Katniss shook him for the third time this morning and he grumbled something inaudibly before finally pushing the blankets off and sitting up. His whole body ached and he felt like he could sleep for a week. He took one look at Katniss with her hand on her hip as she pointed to the bathroom. She was serious about getting them home. He reattached his prosthetic and stood shakily, he leaned on the wall for support as he wobbled. A quick glance at Katniss saw her stony expression soften slightly at his state.

He hobbled to the bathroom where he quickly showered, took his medication, brushed his teeth and dressed in clothes Katniss had set on the counter for him. He threw his items in the bag and tossed them into his suitcase to take with them. He joined the rest of the Everdeen family at the table as they quickly scarfed down pastries and milk for their last meager breakfast in the Capital.

They headed out the door without much fanfare or conversation. With a handful of bags between them they piled into a waiting escort van that dropped them off at the train depot. The train station hadn't changed much and it brought back fleeting memories of his first time arriving here. He thought for sure he was going to die back then. It felt odd to have been back for the Victory Tour and definitely surreal when they returned for the Quarter Quell. The memories seemed like they were from another lifetime. Now he was headed one last time on the train to head home, with his family.

They boarded the train and found their allotted car and stowed their meager belongings in the bay above their heads. There was no luxury victor train this time. The trains had been re-allotted so that they might carry supplies and passengers from district to district. No more barriers would lie between the districts; citizens could finally travel and move where they wanted to. Not everything was bad with Coin it would seem.

Peeta managed to keep his eyes open to see the last of the Capital buildings recede from his window but then he leaned against the pillowed window rest and quickly slid into sleep. He was shook awake awhile longer. He must have slept the better part of the day because the sun was sinking low in the horizon. He had been caught in the clutches of a spectacular nightmare. The peacekeepers had brought Katniss into his torture room and tied her up. They made him watch as they beat her ruthlessly. Katniss was over him with her gray eyes narrowed in concern. He must have made some sort of noise or movement that had alerted her to his nightmare. A quick glance around the compartment and Peeta sagged in relief, they were alone.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked and sat up and rubbed a sore spot on his neck. Katniss sat beside him and took over the massage with her strong hands. Peeta moaned in relief as her nimble fingers worked out the knot that had formed there.

"Four or five hours I think? Are you okay? You were making some terrible faces in your sleep. You were starting to moan and twitch. You don't usually make any noise in your sleep…" Her voice carried off as she got lost in her own memories.

"I'm okay now. Thanks for waking me up." He turned to her and kissed her lips. The innocent kiss quickly became heated and Peeta had to remind himself that Mrs. Everdeen and Prim could return at any moment. He unwillingly pulled back from the kiss and kept his forehead on hers. He ran his fingers through her hair. It had gotten even thicker since she had become pregnant, and now more than ever it liked to escape the binds of her braid that she tied it back in.

"I can't wait to get you home Mrs. Mellark." He whispered. Katniss giggled at her new title and the promise of exactly what they would do when they got home.

Mrs. Everdeen and Prim returned with small bagged lunches for their dinner. Having skipped lunch Peeta was more hungry than usual. Katniss retrieved his pills from his bag and handed them over to him. He gave her a depreciating grin; it seemed she was always taking care of him. He had nearly forgotten his evening dose of pills.

As the sun slipped below the horizons and the shadows grew to be overcome by darkness the family within talked about their hopes for the future. It felt good to focus on something else besides death and power, the loss that they all had felt; instead to focus on the bright future they hoped was now within reach. Conversations lead to an eventual wedding reception that Peeta and Katniss hoped to have to celebrate their union and eventually on the birth of the newest family member. The conversation became exceptionally loud and a little boisterous when they brought up the topic of names.

"I think if it's a girl you should definitely name it after a flower." Mrs. Everdeen exclaimed, her cheeks rosy with laughter.

Katniss rolled her eyes at this suggestion. Peeta wisely kept his mouth shut. He was simply happy that he had everything he ever wanted. He had Katniss; they were both alive even if they were a bit broken. Their child was simply a miracle he could still not fathom or wrap his mind around. He was definitely happy. He would be happy with whatever moniker she wanted to endow her with.

Later that night as Prim and Mrs. Everdeen retired for the night Peeta propped Katniss's feet into his lap so that she could lay more comfortably. He pulled off her shoes and rubbed her swollen feet as she dozed off. Peeta was too wired to fall asleep, that nap really had messed up his schedule. Instead he found himself the silent protector over the women and he gazed at the scenery as it whipped by. He caught glimpses of a few of the Districts as they slowed down to toss out provisions and shipments. By the time the morning rays had burst on the horizon they had just reached District 4.

Out of all the Districts he had visited this was by far his favorite. The sea and sands were beautiful and relaxing to him. The train pulled into the station to refuel and unload more shipments. The passengers sauntered off the train to get breakfast and stretch their legs. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen looked around in wonder at the ocean and the quaint little restaurants and shops that were sprung up haphazardly down the board walk. They feasted on crab and fish with juice and some fruits all the while the smell of the sea salt on the air. When the whistle announced time for reboarding they did so but not without casting longing looks at the warm district.

As they shuffled forward in the line of people he wrapped his arms around Katniss's shoulders and she leaned back against him and smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "When our children are older let's bring them here to stay for a while." He whispered softly into her ear. Her grin nearly split her face and her eyes danced with excitement at the thought. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it nodding her head in agreement.

Back into their little compartment Peeta dozed for a while having not slept since the previous day. He had Katniss wake him after only a little while so that he'd hopefully get back on his regular schedule. That and he didn't want to have a nightmare where he might cry out and frighten Prim or Mrs. Everdeen, it was bad enough Katniss had to see it. He never before had to worry about calling out in his sleep or flailing like Katniss had always seemed to, apparently that had changed during his stay in the Capital.

They passed the day reading books and scattered news reports that various districts had thrown together. Most of the news was jovial and hopeful, stories of heroics, rebuilding, growth and opportunity. Peeta caught small stories here and there that did trouble him. Reports of military drafts to re-establish a military, a few disappearances of people that were demanding a popularized vote, it appeared that all were not happy with Coin's self-appointment to the throne.

He tried not to focus his thoughts on the negative aspects of things. Coin was a problem he had pushed to the back burner until he was recovered and could whisk Katniss and her family out of danger. He needed to be there for the birth of his child and then he would strategize about exactly what Coin's plans were and what he could do about them. He would die to protect his family, that much was certain. He was really hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

Finally as the sun started to set casting glorious streaks of pink and orange across the sky the train slowed announcing their arrival to District 12. All that remained of their station was the train rails, the station itself had been reduced to ash during the bombing. Someone had erected a lean to with a roof for passengers and workers to stand by to keep dry but it was nothing magnificent. Peeta man handled the luggage out onto a waiting trolley and was surprised to see another large trolley already waiting with their name on it.

Katniss announced, "Effie's baby shipment." Mrs. Everdeen, Prim and Katniss pushed the suitcase cart back toward Victor Village while Peeta struggled with the heavy baby cart. They stopped several times and though they had offered their help Peeta adamantly refused. He was determined that he would be the one to get his baby's stuff to the doorstep, even if it did weight a ton.

Volunteers had returned to the District and had removed the remains of anyone they could find. They had held a mass burial in the meadow while Peeta was still unconscious in the Capital hospital, the first sprigs of grass just shooting up to cover the soft mound of fresh dirt. The fence had been torn down completely. Where the merchant buildings were the debris had been cleared entirely. Some of the buildings were already being reconstructed and Peeta's heart lurched as his eyes roved over the empty spot where the bakery had been.

Katniss laid a warm hand on his shoulder and he clasped her hand in silent support. They continued onward, marching in a silent bedraggled manner. The sun had set entirely now and the orange had given way to deep purples and violets, the deep blue and black of the night sky was quickly creeping in. The further they retreated from the square the less the debris had been cleared. It would be sometime before things were entirely cleared and rebuilt and each step they took was a reminder of just how much their home had been devastated. Victory was not without a heavy price.

The sign to Victor's Village had been scorched marring it so severely it was illegible. That gave Peeta a little bit of satisfaction. When he had a free moment and the energy to do it, he would tear it down completely. The previously empty homes were now being used and many of the windows had the soft glow of lights as families sat down to dinner. That was the way they should be, empty houses always had spooked Peeta and Victors Village had felt like a ghost town. As they making their way up the path to their home the door next to them burst open and out stumbled a half drunk Haymtich.

"Haymitch?" Peeta asked as he peered onto the man's darkened porch. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering Peeta Haymitch gave him a drunken hug and said, "It's good to see you boy! Whoowee look at you Katniss, that bun in your oven looks like it's about baked." He guffawed at his own lame joke and sauntered back into his house.

Peeta and Katniss decided to take up residence in Katniss's house while Mrs. Everdeen and Prim took over the entirely vacant home Peeta had left behind. Mrs. Everdeen wouldn't hear of it any other way, "You're newlyweds now, you'll need your privacy." Peeta could hear Prim chuckle as they sauntered across the yard with their suitcases to his old home.

He turned and shut the door shaking his head in disbelief and caught site of Katniss. She stood silhouetted at the bottom of the staircase clad in one of his long button down shirts; she had pulled her hair out of her braid and was chewing her bottom lip in contemplation. Peeta could hardly keep himself from running to her. He thrust his hands into her soft hair relishing the soft silky feel of it as he kissed her deeply. He was chagrined when she pushed him back after a moment.

She took his hand in the dark and led him to the living room where the last remaining embers of their fire were glowing still. On the coffee table beside the sofa was a loaf of bread and a knife. He swallowed thickly, she had prepared for them to have their toasting.

"Katniss…" was all he could get out. She led him silently to the embers and cut each of them a rough piece of the hearty loaf of bread.

"Prim slipped away to buy the loaf when we boarded the train back in four." She smiled at him as she handed him his portion.

Peeta smiled, "You little sneak." They leaned in and carefully toasted the bread. He offered her the bread first and her soft lips open for him to place the piece in her mouth. She in turn offered him the piece she had toasted. The bread was tasty, full of fruits and nuts, nothing like his own version of the hearty classic but good and fulfilling. He stood and led Katniss up the stairs flicking off the lights as they went.

Thankfully Greasy Sae had been to their house to prepare it for them. Everything was dusted and cleaned, freshly laundered towels and sheets. Their pantries and been stocked with the basic items. Peeta had left the shipment of baby items in the entranceway to be dealt with another time but everything else was ready and waiting for their return.

He lay Katniss down softly on the bed and slid next to her. He worked his shoes off his feet as they battled for dominance with their tongues. Katniss's fingers made quick work of his shirt and pushed it over his head. His jeans were shoved roughly down to the floor along with his socks and boxers. Katniss took in a breath at the site of him, Peeta tried to hide his scars but she simply pulled his hands away before placing open mouth kisses along his new marks. She undid the fastenings on his prosthetic and he sat down to pull it off. At long last he brought his shaky hands to her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. He slid her panties down and pooled them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Her belly was swollen with child but to him she had never looked more beautiful or radiant than she did in that moment. The moon highlighting the olive tones in her skin and reflecting in her dark hair.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her reverently. He kissed her belly and then moved to her breast. He teased one peaked nipple while fondling the other with the pads of his fingers. She mewled loudly and squirmed below him.

"Peeta!" She exclaimed through her pants. "Please I need you… now."

"Never one to keep a lovely lady waiting." He chuckled as he positioned himself at her entrance.

She brought her hand up to cup his face. "I love you Peeta."

"I love you." He whispered back.

He entered her slowly growing used to the tightness and warmth, allowing Katniss time to readjust. They moved together quickly falling back into their rhythm. They reacquainted themselves with each other completely as one can know another. Their cries echoed off the walls as they both tumbled off the edge of bliss together. They fell asleep together, limbs so fully entangled you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. And for the first time in so long both had slept peacefully without nightmares, neither stirring until someone pounded on the door the following morning.


	24. Chapter 24

Peeta's Solution

Chapter 24

The Verdict

It took Peeta a few minutes to remember where he was. The loud knocking sounded again and Peeta sat up and regretfully slid out from a naked sleeping Katniss and slid on his prosthetic, his shorts and pants. He was slipping his shirt on as he opened the door to an antsy looking Haymitch.

"Haymitch do not tell me you dragged me out of bed because you need more liquor or…" Haymitch didn't let him finish. Instead he pushed passed Peeta and turned to face him. Peeta shut the door a little confused by his manor and waited for him to speak.

"Where's the Mrs.?" He asked and Peeta was surprised to hear the sober Haymitch back.

"Upstairs sleeping why?" He asked curiously. Haymitch cast a weary glance up the staircase before pulling Peeta into the kitchen.

"I've got news; I don't fancy being the one to tell her." Haymitch whispered as he moved to start opening cupboards and set out some coffee. Peeta moved forward and took over for him, Haymitch's hands were shaking so bad that Peeta feared he would drop a cup and wake Katniss for sure.

"What kind of news?" Peeta asked as his heart began to pound in his chest as he turned on the coffee maker.

"Coin's dead." Haymitch stated as he leaned against the counter.

"What?" Peeta's voice rose and Haymitch flinched as he motioned for him to keep his nose down.

"Assassinated, just got word, it happened last night."

Peeta was rooted to his spot on the floor, he couldn't move. He stood there leaning heavily on the counter as he watched the coffee leak slowly into the decanter.

"Who?" He asked brokenly. Coin's assassination was a good thing, the fact that Haymitch was shook up over it and scared to tell Katniss could only mean that whoever had done the job was someone they knew.

"Gale." Peeta sagged in defeat; the counter was the only thing keeping him from sagging all the way to the floor. His head was in his hands as the gurgling of the coffee pot finally stopped.

Haymitch steered Peeta to the kitchen table and returned with two mugs. The gesture was oddly father like and Peeta felt the loss of his father twinge in heart. "Is he?"

"He's alive; they are keeping him confined until they figure out what to do. It doesn't look good." Haymitch said and took a sip of the coffee; he made a face at the bitterness of it. "This stuff doesn't taste the same without a little splash of the good stuff." He made another face and took another drink.

"There has to be evidence, proof of why he did it. She was up to no good, after power just as much as Snow was… people have to see." He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"People have to see what?" Katniss asked as he entered the kitchen and moved toward the table.

"People have to see what Peeta?" Her stare roved over him taking in his emotional appearance and he could see her starting to crumble right before him.

"People have to see that Gale is innocent and that he did the world a favor. " He started. Katniss leaned on the table and Peeta pulled her into his lap before she could collapse. "He killed Coin last night Katniss, she's gone."

The news spread like wildfire. Those that didn't know Coin directly didn't know what to think of it. Those that knew her felt relief that someone had been brave enough to end her reign before she could take too much hold over their fragile country. Those that knew Gale held him up in bravery but sat around anxiously awaiting news of his fate.

For days everyone would gather on Haymitch's porch for the evening news on the wireless radio that had begun broadcasting while the Capital TVs were still out. They decided to put Gale on trial. Each day supporting witness's gave their testimony. Most were in favor of Gale's actions, one that carried a lot of weight was Boggs. Peeta's heart swelled in affection for the man for standing up against Coin; hopefully things would fall in Gale's favor.

The night the verdict was supposed to be announced Peeta approached Katniss like a caged animal. She had been pacing non-stop most of the day. It was all he could do to get her to settle down to eat a little something. She had washed and rewashed the baby's things, dusted and cleaned the immaculate nursery, anything to keep herself busy. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen took turns "keeping watch" of her so that Peeta could get some air too.

He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty at Gale's plight, he felt as if that should have been his. For the longest time he had accepted his fate that he needed to end this. Until the announcement of the baby he thought that was the only reason he had survived his own assentation of Snow. For a few frantic minutes he even pondered the thought that Gale had done this because of the conversation they'd had before Peeta had left the Capital. He had to push that poisonous thought away though, Gale was his own man and made his own decisions, he couldn't shoulder responsibility for his choices as well as his own, and the weight would surly crush him.

A few minutes before five Katniss burst out onto the porch unable to wait any longer. She was followed by a grim looking Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. They traipsed over the crunchy lawn that was in desperate need of water. The sun wasn't so hot now that evening was approaching but it was still hot enough that Peeta's t-shirt began to cling to him by the time he reached the step to sit next to Katniss.

A small crowd of those in 12 had congregated in the lawn, some carrying blankets to lie on. There were jugs of juice and food passed about; it felt like a deranged neighborhood block party. Peeta clasped Katniss's hand in between two of his and sat with a growing sense of dread as they waited for the verdict to be broadcast.

After nearly two hours of speeches from the lawyers and a nearly broken hand from Katniss they announced Gale had been granted amnesty. He was cleared of any wrong doing thanks in a large part to Bogg's testimony and evidence submitted by Beetee to Coin's deceitful plans for Panam. They appointed an interim president and would set up a general election during the next few months. Each district too would have an electoral vote for someone to represent them as they constructed new laws. They were entering a new era it would seem. One built on a popular vote and not a monarchy or dictatorship that had been all Peeta had ever known.

Everyone stood and smiled; they hugged and slapped each other on the back as they congratulated everyone. Gale, the hometown hero. It seemed they had a lot of hometown heroes here in 12. Katniss leaned heavily on the railing and Peeta caught her eye as he feigned attention to Thom as he spoke animatedly about Gale's homecoming celebration. Katniss had been elated they had cleared Gale but something was clearly off now. He excused himself and hurriedly darted over to her.

"Katniss are you…" he started.

"I'm fine." She snapped at him. He took a quick step back like he had been wounded.

She started across the lawn back to their home and he quietly followed in her wake knowing better than to say anything. She stopped a few feet in front of him and hissed. "Katniss, seriously, are you…"

"Oh my God!" She hissed, he could see immediately the clear fluid that was running down her legs. "I think my water broke!"

This was it… the baby was coming.

She brought her silver eyes to his, nothing but fear filled their depths.

"It will be okay Katniss, let's get you back home and I'll come right back and get Prim and your mother okay?" He kept his voice soft and as non-threatening as possible. He led her carefully back to the porch his hand on the small of her back to steady her. Another contraction hit as they were climbing the porch stairs, her legs nearly folding in on her. Peeta swiftly brought her into his arms to carry her rest of the way. It took him a few tries to turn the door handle but when he finally succeeded they were blasted with the welcome coolness of their air conditioned home. He didn't even pause to shut the door behind him, he could feel his strength waning as he carried her up the stairs to their room and laid her down on the cool sheets of their king size bed.

His back and leg ached with a fierceness he hadn't felt in sometime, he longed to rest to ease the ache but he knew that Katniss would not calm down until both Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were by her side. He placed a chaste kiss on her sweaty brow before promising his return. He stood shakily and exited the room. He hurried as fast as he could, his body shaking with his exertion and with nerves. He made it down the stair case but as he exited his still open door his foot caught causing him to pitch forward. He attempted to catch himself on the porch banister but his arms were still weak from their exertion and he fell down the front porch to land harshly on the unforgiving concrete.

He could feel the stinging on his cheek and the metallic taste in his mouth. His palms were scrapped and bloody and his one remaining ankle ached fiercely. Apparently the remaining guests at Haymitch had seen his fall and several of them rushed forward to help. Thankfully Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were able to quickly nose their way forward. They shooed the anxious crowd away and asked Thom for his assistance to help Peeta back inside.

He tried to swat them away, "Katniss… you need to help Katniss…" He spoke in between breaths. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim looked at each other in concern.

"Why what happened to Katniss Peeta?" Prim asked.

"She's in labor, she's upstairs I carried her to bed… you have to hurry."

Mrs. Everdeen didn't bother suppressing the chuckle that bubbled up within her. "It's okay Peeta, babies don't come that quick, especially the first one… I dare say it will be tomorrow until she makes her appearance, even longer if she's anything like her mother."

Peeta felt like an idiot. He'd come rushing out here in an attempt to help and now he was in shambles. How was he ever going to care for Katniss and their baby if he couldn't even make it down the stairs?

Thom helped Peeta to his feet. His ankle could hold weight but it stabbed with each step he took. He wobbled precariously with only his prosthetic really taking weight and he surly would have toppled again had Thom's stoic presence not kept him aloft.

"Please take me upstairs Thom, if I can't make it up without help I want to be with Katniss." Peeta asked softly.

"Are you sure about that Peeta? Might be a good plan to stay out of arms reach of that one." He said as he laughed. They could hear Katniss's obscenities that she was tossing at her mother, at her sister and especially at Peeta.

Peeta kept his eyes trained on the floor as Thom all but carried him to the bed opposite of Katniss. "Peeta? Peeta what happened? Are you okay? Peeta say something!"

Katniss voice was growing shriller with each question. He brought his eyes up to hers to find her eyes full of concern and worry; there was nothing judgmental or demeaning in her stare.

"I'm fine, how are you? How's the baby?" Peeta groaned as he let the weight off his ankle. Katniss huffed in indignation before bouncing off the bed to retrieve a cold cloth before she climbed up to gingerly dab at his swollen eye and bleeding palms.

"Peeta we are fine." She placed an open mouth kiss on his lips and it took Peeta a moment to respond. Sometime during their exchange Thom had stealthily left to give them privacy leaving Katniss, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen alone.

Prim unlaced Peeta's boot and gingerly slipped it off his foot, the movement still caused a zinging pain to shoot up his leg and Peeta bit his lip as he hissed. At the same moment Katniss hissed with the pain of a contraction, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it as she closed her eyes to focus. Peeta couldn't help but admire her beauty, sweaty and disheveled as she may be he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. His pain was momentarily forgotten as he whispered in her ear.

Eventually she unclasped his hand and looked to Prim for her assessment. "It's a sprain, we'll need to keep it elevated and put some ice on it, you'll need to take it easy for a bit Peeta." Mrs. Everdeen swooped in next and dabbed antiseptic on his wounds and bandaged the one bleeding palm; the other could not be pulled from Katniss's frantic grip. She placed a butterfly bandage on his split cheek and tried to make him keep the ice bag on his face but he seemed to keep forgetting it as he focused on Katniss.

And so they passed the time worrying more about the others' pain than their own. Peeta had a hard time seeing Katniss in such excruciating pain but there was nothing they could do to alleviate it until the baby was born.

Hours bled into one another as time continued to move forward. At 5:05 AM just as the sun broke the horizon Violet Hope Mellark was born into the world weighing in at a whopping 9lbs 5 oz. Katniss was happy but fighting exhaustion, Peeta cried tears of joy and gladly snuggled his daughter between them and admired her. Ten fingers, ten toes, she had Katniss's nose but his mouth, absolutely perfect. She was calm and content nestled safely between her mother and father. Peeta could not have been happier and couldn't imagine that he'd ever top this moment.

EPILOGUE

"I cannot believe that Auntie Prim is having the baby!" Squealed the girl to the room at large.

"Violet keep your voice down the whole neighborhood can hear you." Admonished Katniss, she had a two year old boy on her hip and was trying to wipe the remaining bakery treat Peeta had given him off his face, the boy squirmed and wiggled until he broke free of her grasp. "Owen get back here!" She trailed after the quick little boy.

"I want Dadda." He demanded as he stamped his foot.

"I'm right here buddy… what's up?" Peeta asked as he breezed into the room. A small infant was snuggled into the crook of his arm, a cloth over his shoulder and a recipe book in his other hand, he looked completely at ease.

"Mama's cleaning off the chocolate." He answered obviously distressed at Katniss's efforts to remove his treat.

"Aww that's okay … you and I will make more cookies after dinner and then we can take them over to Aunt Prim and Uncle Rory's after she has the baby… deal?" The little boy broke out into a huge grin and nodded his head.

Katniss let out a breath in indignation which Peeta promptly silenced with a deep kiss on her lips. Ten years had done nothing to diminish the feelings they shared for each other, if anything it had only caused them to deepen. Now three children later they were finally becoming an Aunt and Uncle.

Prim had married Rory Hawthorne three years ago, they'd been dating since Gale and his family had returned to 12 the summer after they had Violet. Gale had returned with them but retreated into himself and was quiet and not forthcoming about the events that transpired in the Capital. They were surprised when he eventually found solace in the warm arms of none other than Delly Cartwright who's bubbly personality seemed to even out his sullen one. They finally had gotten engaged at the New Year but they kept quiet about any plans to marry.

While baking more cookies that evening with his older children he kept glancing at Katniss as she observed from the kitchen table where she nursed their latest addition. Lillian. Katniss must have been able to feel his eyes on her because she brought her eyes up to catch his. He smiled at her and the one she beamed back was almost blinding.

All that they had sacrificed; all that they had endured it had been worth it in the end. Their children could grow up in a world free from the horrors of The Hunger Games, free of tyrants like Snow and Coin. They could grow up to become whatever they wanted to be if they were willing to work hard for it. Yes freedom has a price but Peeta thought that the price was definitely worth it.

The End.

_Thank you for all of you that have followed me along on this journey. I can't believe I've finished this story line… I'm not so sure about the epilogue, I've never written one in my life and I'm not sure I like it… but I know you wanted to know the outcome… this is what I envisioned would have happened with these characters had I continued on with them. Feel free to read my other story Shattered which I will be refocusing my efforts on now that this story is complete. Join me on Tumblr to catch other snippets of my weird ramblings… Chasechick! XOXOXOXO_


End file.
